An Angel In The Darkened Abyss
by kagome313
Summary: She was use to isolating herself, letting everyone see her as another waste of space. No one really cared or tried to help her other than her friend, so why was Inuyasha Taisho willing to become her savior? R&R I do not own Inuyasha..Just the idea
1. Just Another Day

Hi! Well… New fic! Um, I just wrote this on the spur of the moment so I don't really have a solid plot for it. Basically that means I will either continue based on the reviews I get or I'd just drop it completely. Ultimately though, updates might be slow - depending on my mood.

I want to thank **inuyoukai24** for being the beta for this story and also for cleaning up this chapter! Thanks! =D

**Just Another Day…**

**Chapter 1**

The morning seemed to have come way too quickly for the depressed girl who sat soundlessly in front of her cracked mirror in a white vest and a pair of boxer shorts. The windows in her room were shut tightly, causing her reflection in the mirror to be shrouded in darkness.

"You're looking pathetic as always," she mumbled, her bangs shielding her eyes as her bruised lips curled up into a rueful smile. She gave a loud sigh as she ran her hands through her long dark mane before getting up with a small box in her hand.

Her dry laughter bounced off of her bedroom walls as she looked at the contemptuous box in her hand before stuffing it into a ripped part of her large stuffed animal backpack.

"Kagome, breakfast is almost ready!"

"Hai…" she mumbled with a roll of her eyes. She rushed towards her bathroom to get ready for the pathetic morning that was just waiting to embrace her lovingly.

Minutes later, Kagome came out, already dressed in a black fitted long sleeved hoodie and a pair of dark jeans that ended just below her knees. She shoved her feet into some dark flip flops before rushing downstairs to meet her family.

"Morning…" she said, grabbing a toast, her bag pack and heading straight for the side door to get to school.

"What's the rush Kags?" her dad asked with a cheery edge to his voice. "You still have a good hour before school begins."

"Right, like I'd want to spend any more time than I have to with this so called family," she snapped with a roll of her eyes. She gave her father an annoyed look – both her father and mother had mixed expressions of slight sadness and shock.

"Kags… Don't be like that," her mom pleaded desperately, walking towards her daughter who inched back slightly. "I know how you must be feeling right now…"

Scoffing loudly, Kagome shook her head in good humor. "You don't know how I'm feeling!" she shouted angrily, tears springing to her eyes almost instantly. "All you do is _talk_, you never listen to me!" she screamed.

"You know he didn't mean to hit you, right sweetie?" Her mom asked cautiously, looking back at her family where her son, who was fresh out of the military, ate his breakfast silently.

"Every time he hits me, he doesn't mean it? Is that what you're trying to say?" she barked, glaring angrily at her older brother, who ignored her. "Just look at my face mom!" she wept, shaking her head frantically. "I have to wear make-up to cover this shit up, and because no one is trying to stop this, or get that ass help, I'm being subjected to this sort of abuse! I just can't take it!" She bowed her head, gripping her arms tightly as her bangs made a veil over her face.

Hitomi walked slowly towards her daughter, her hands out stretched in preparation to embrace her hurting daughter.

"Please – the last thing I want is for you to touch me – any of you to touch me!" Her head snapped up to show the blazing anger and neglect swimming in her bright blue orbs. "I'm going," she whispered softly, ruffling her bangs over her eyes even though she had put on her shades as she secured the hoodie on her head.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"All set for school Inuyasha?" A short, wrinkled old man asked, standing at the front door as he watched Inuyasha head towards his red Ferrari with tinted windows.

"Yeah, yeah…" Inuyasha grumbled with a wave of his hands at his guardian, Totosai who had a huge grin on his face before disappearing inside his car. "Wish I was sick," he muttered as he brought his ride to life, pushing out of the driveway without paying much attention.

"Inuyasha…Look out!" Totosai shouted frantically, rushing towards the girl who was now on the pavement behind Inuyasha's ride. Inuyasha had barely managed to press the brakes in time, and scowled at the people behind his car.

"What the _ffff_…?" Kagome reached for her bag angrily as she mumbled, annoyed. She looked at the back of the offensive car just inches in front of her. She noticed that one of her flip-flops was missing and kicked the car in aggravation.

"Are you alright, young lady?"

Totosai eased down next to Kagome with a worried look on his face as his eyes searched her body for any signs of injury.

"I'm alright Ojisan…" she whispered softly, just as the idiot owner of the car chose to make himself known. Today had already started off ever so bright and dandy, so why not throw in some idiot and his stupid expensive car to add some icing to it?

"I believe this belongs to you," Inuyasha said, snatching her flip-flop from the ground where he had stepped on it and throwing it at her.

Getting up with a huff, Kagome shoved her foot into her flip-flop while fixing the hoodie on her head. She noticed that her shades were missing and looked around for it. "Where are my shades?" she questioned, hesitantly hiding her eyes as she avoided eye contact with the strangers before her.

"The sun is barely up, what do you want with some stupid shades?" Inuyasha asked, folding his arms as he watched her move around recklessly, looking for said dumb shades.

Kagome rolled her eyes in his direction, pausing in her actions to glare fully at him. She cursed silently at doing that, regretting her actions when she saw Inuyasha drop his hands slowly as his eyes bulged out in shock.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Um…" She turned around quickly, her hair slapping her in the process. "I fell. Anyways…" she said, changing the subject quickly, "I have to walk it to school and it's getting late so… um… have a good day!" She rushed out, bowing respectively at both males before walking briskly down the road.

"I can give you a ride!" Inuyasha offered in a shout, with his hands out stretched towards her. _What was up with that chick?_ He silently wondered as he saw his guardian holding up the same shades that the mystery girl was so pent up on finding.

"Maybe she's attending the same school you're going to."

"Let's hope not," Inuyasha growled out in annoyance, snatching the shades out of Totosai's hand and then getting into his car. With a loud exhale, he took a glance up at his new home as he drove slowly out of the driveway - Totosai making sure he didn't make a repeat of just moments ago.

"Have a good day - and go to all your classes!" Totosai lectured to the young teen, whose response was to crank up his stereo system and throw the old man a huge grin. Shaking his head, Totosai watched silently as Inuyasha disappeared down the road quickly. "Ah… that boy…"

"Hey - hoodie!" Inuyasha shouted over the blaring music as he stuck his head out of his car. "My offer still stands!" He grinned when she just gave him the middle finger while walking with her head down. "Now that's just rude! I can give you a ride."

"Shove it you idiot!" she growled, hurrying down the road to see if any of the small stores that were open sold cheap shades. She was not going to school with a black eye that shone for the whole universe to see.

"So I guess you don't want the shades?" he asked, already wearing the feminine shades atop his snowy white hair that was being held in a low rubber-band. When Kagome turned her head hesitantly in his direction, still trying to hide that black eye carefully, she noticed her shades with a gasp.

"Give me back my shades!" she growled, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Get in the car then," Inuyasha pleaded jokingly, tapping his fingers on the outside of his car door, almost coming to a stop when Kagome slowed in her stride.

"I don't even know you!" she argued, still continuing her walk towards school with her arms now folded. "Just throw me the damn shades and we'll get on with our lives."

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho and I'm seventeen years old. I just move last week with Totosai - the old dude you saw moments ago." He grinned widely at her. "Oh, and as of today, I'll be attending Shikon High - sophomore year."

"So you _are_ stupid," she snorted, a small smile playing against her bruised lips.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, hoodie," he grinned as he looked her over with a slight lick of his lips. "So how about I give you that ride?"

"How about giving me my shades?"

Inuyasha pressed gas a couple time in boredom, loving the way his car purred in approval. He took off the shades, dangled them in front of her a few times before throwing them in the back of his car. "Why not go get them?" he asked softly, stopping his car when she came to a complete stop.

The road was practically empty; it was still early in the morning, so the hindrance of other cars and masses of people were lacking, and both of them were grateful for that.

Kagome shook her head slightly, trying to play off the smile that was trying to overtake her bruised lips. Sighing softly, she ruffled her bangs over her eyes until she could barely see in front of her. "Can you see my eyes?"

Knitting his brows in annoyance, Inuyasha pursed his lips as he watched the petite girl across the street with a smug look on her red lipstick covered lips. "You should cut your bangs you know?" He scratched the side of his face as he started up his car. "You're difficult to deal with." Replacing his pensive look with a wide grin, Inuyasha slapped his car lightly. "What's your name?"

She simply smiled at him, actually smiling for real for the first time in a long time. She had a feeling this guy would be a pain in her ass, but the distraction made her feel a little better about herself. "Goodbye Inuyasha," she sang lightly, rubbing her arms as she continued walking towards school.

"Awe…" He moaned, holding his chest tightly. "You're killing me over here, hoodie. Now I can't even know your name?"

She brushed him off with a wave of her hand. "You seem to have given me a name already." Sticking out her tongue at him, she crossed the road in a light jog, passing by Inuyasha's car since he was driving at a snail's pace. Without a final glance his way, she disappeared into a small alleyway, a shortcut that she usually took to reach school quicker.

Inuyasha brushed his tongue over his top lip with a smile on his face before speeding down the road as he headed to his first day in Shikon High.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hello there, Hell." Kagome sighed, heaving her bag over her shoulders as she walked up the stairs that lead to Shikon High.

The halls were clustered with students who apparently had the same idea as her to come to school early. Whether they were just chatting animatedly with one another or putting on making while standing in front of a mirror they'd placed in their locker, Kagome didn't care. All she cared about was getting through the day without much interruption like usual.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Kagome watched as her only friend came sauntering in her direction with a sway in her hips. She wore a simple white tank-top, red jean shorts and white sneakers. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail, showing off her bare neck.

"Hey yourself, Sango," Kagome greeted her, a small smile on her face. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great!" she shouted with enthusiasm. "I had this awesome date with -" She broke off her excited sentence as she got a closer look at Kagome, noticing that her lips were bruised and her eyes were probably messed up since she had her bangs covering them. "He hit you again?" Sango gasped. "Oh honey, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you spend the weekend with me?" Sango asked, worry etched all over her face. "You know you're welcomed anytime you want."

"I knew you were excited about that date so…"

"That's no excuse Kags!" she shouted, anger taking her over. How long did Kagome have to endure such abuse? Did she have to wait until she was of age to move out, since her mother didn't feel the need to give her the consent for it? "God, how I wish I knew karate - I would beat him to his death just for laying a finger on you!"

Shrugging, Kagome walked towards her locker with her head slightly bowed, knowing that Sango would follow her. "I'm dealing with it," she said softly, opening her locker to place her belongings in it.

"What you're doing is not dealing with it!" Sango shouted, but then pressed her fingers to her lips quickly when Kagome snapped her head in her direction for talking so loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Yea…" She slammed her locker door hard. "Let's get to homeroom quickly for that boring lecture that comes every single day in the week." With a roll of her eyes, she and Sango both walked along the busy halls of Shikon High.

"It's not all that bad," Sango poked her playfully in the side before throwing her arms around Kagome's shoulders.

Both of them entered the classroom just as the bell rang and students started to shuffle in before the teacher. It was an everyday ritual for Kagome to see such actions that bored her to death. All she cared about was getting to her seat at the back and disappearing the best way she knew how to.

"I heard there's some new older guy who's transferring from the states!" Sango whispered, her voice laced with elation when they'd both taken their respective seats, with Kagome sitting at the very back and Sango in front of her.

"Hmmm, swell." Kagome faked a smile, not giving two flying kicks about transfer students, or anything for that matter.

"He used to attend this school before, but left last year," Sango continued, bypassing Kagome's lack of interest. "I wonder why he's going to be in our class, since he's older."

"Who cares, Sango?" Kagome rubbed her arms while looking out the window. "Maybe he's some big retard who repeated."

"I'm only going to let your attitude slide because I know what you're going through."

The smile playing on Sango's lips only made Kagome stick out her tongue at her, although a slight smile was also playing on her own lips.

"You know you love me."

"Okay class!"

A female teacher stood in front of her desk as she clapped her hands loudly to get the attention of the rowdy students.

"We have a new student joining us all the way from America," she started, straightening her dark green blazer as she signaled with her head for the student to enter. "I want you guys to welcome him openly."

Kagome yawned in boredom as she tapped her foot rhythmically against Sango's chair. The classroom went silent for a moment, and she looked up curiously when she heard her boy-crazed friend in front of her gasp in awe.

There, in front of the class room stood a tall male dressed in faded black baggy jeans, black Timberland boots, and a red muscle shirt. He had an unbuttoned black dress shirt over the red shirt. She found herself sinking more into her seat with a groan as she watched the way he pushed _her_ shades low on his nose to scan the classroom.

"I'm Taisho - Inuyasha Taisho," he greeted loud enough for everyone to hear. "I used to go to this school before, but I went to live in America. Now I'm back – repeating the grade and excited to meet new people."

"So how old are you?" someone asked openly.

"I'm seventeen years, about a year older than most of you in here I think." Turning his head to the teacher he winked at her openly while scratching his hand, which had a wrist warmer with red and black stripes on it. "Please take care of me."

The girls in the classroom erupted in rounds of whispers as they openly gossiped about the new hottie before them. The teacher cleared her throat as she scanned the classroom for empty seats.

"Well there are three empty seats, you can sit…"

"I'll take the back seat, Ms. Satomi." He didn't wait for her to agree, he simply squeezed his way through the rows until he reached at the very back of the classroom on the left hand side in the corner. "Hey there, hoodie," he said as he leaned over towards Kagome's desk, which was right next to his. "It looks like we're classmates."

"Ugh…" Kagome placed her head on the desk, with her face away from Inuyasha, blatantly ignoring him.

Sango shifted her gaze from Kagome to Inuyasha openly. When had Kagome met this sexy beast and why was she so rude towards him? Sango sighed with a shake of her head, knowing that Kagome was always rude and distant to practically anyone - except her.

"_She is so rude_," Inuyasha whispered to Sango, laughing softly while tugging on Kagome's shirt as he watched Sango openly catch flies from his actions.

"Stop it you idiot!" She hissed, not even turning her head to look his way.

"Hey," he called out, ignoring her as he continued to tug on her shirt. He couldn't help the enjoyment he got out of nagging this gloomy looking girl. She was so easy to annoy!

"Leave me…" she started, pulling her hands away from him roughly, "…the fuck alone Inuyasha!" she growled out. She didn't know why this guy got under her skin so easily, but she wish he'd just quit it. She could already feel the quizzical gazes on her and Inuyasha as the teacher chatted away obliviously.

"Gosh, you're so uptight." He pushed his desk and chair closer to her so he could reach her better. "Are you willing to give me your name now?" He grabbed her sleeve again, but before he could tug lightly on it, Kagome snatched it away with all her might.

His hold was firm, so when Kagome pulled her arm away, she only succeeded in ripping her shirt in the process.

"Oh shit…!" Kagome and Sango said in union, alarm in their voices.

Inuyasha reeled back in surprise when he saw the multiple slashes decorating Kagome's arm before she moved her hand to her chest and hugged it closely, trying to hide her wounds with the ripped sleeves.

"Maybe we please be excused, Ms. Satomi?" Sango shot up out of her seat instantly with her hands raised high in the air. "Um… My friend is feeling a little ill, so I'm going to take her to the nurse."

"Why not send her to a mental institute and get it over with?"

"Yeah, one less freak ought to make this school more appealing."

Inuyasha looked around as the insults only continued while students snickered openly at Kagome. He turned his head to look at her, noticing that she didn't even try to say something in her defense; all she did was kept her head bowed while holding her arm tightly. He watched as she eased out of her seat slowly, not looking up for even a second.

"Come on, just ignore them," Sango mumbled, hugging Kagome closer as they hurried towards the only door in the classroom, not even waiting for the teacher to give them consent.

"What's up with her?" he wondered aloud.

"Trust me new guy…" A guy next to him spoke with deep ocean-blue eyes. "You do _not_ want to get mixed up with that girl."

"Why… is she really sick?"

He laughed. "If being a total freak and a loner can be called a sickness - then yup, she is." He slouched in his chair with a wolfish grin on his face. "The name's Kouga Ookami by the way." He held out his hands at him. "You should be honored that someone like me actually spoke to you."

Furrowing his brows in disgust at the arrogant guy next to him, he turned his head from him, openly refusing his friendship. The last thing Inuyasha wanted was to be friends with some hotshot who talked rubbish. His amber gaze lingered on the now empty seat where Kagome once was, silently wondering who she was and what was up with her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

As I said before - this is somewhat plot-less so updates will be slow... though I'm slowly getting a vision as to how I want this to go - nothing solid though… Anyways..._**REVIEW!**_


	2. Will Someone Ever Understand?

Thanks to **inuyoukai24** for cleaning up this chapter! ((grins))

**Will Someone Ever Understand?**

**Chapter 2**

"I didn't realize there were so many scars," Sango mumbled, going through her gym locker absentmindedly to look for a top for Kagome, who was also sniffing through her locker for a clean pair of arm warmers.

Kagome sighed softly, ignoring her best friend while she dug through some dark, smelly clothing with a wrinkle of her nose. She seriously did not want to have this talk with Sango. Lately, the pain she had been feeling and all the shit that was going on in her life made it easier to turn to her sharp companion. Blue faraway orbs looked at the thin long and short slashes that decorated her arms, lingering on the ones that she'd made just this morning before getting ready for school.

"You need to stop this Kagome." Raising her voice slightly to pull Kagome back to her, Sango was now gripping a white tank-top so tightly that the whiteness was seeping into her knuckles. "I know that what you're doing is hard for you to stop, but you need to try… I don't know if I can avoid going to someone for –…"

"If you tell anyone, I won't ever talk to you again Sango," Kagome snapped angrily.

Gasping in surprise to see that Kagome would actually say that, Sango searched her friend's orb quietly before throwing the small top at Kagome and then getting to her feet and walking off in silence.

Shame was consuming Kagome. It was hard enough to let Sango in on what she was doing, but that itself couldn't be helped. Sango was the one who caught Kagome cutting herself one night when she made a surprise visit to her home. The fear, guilt and ignominy was drowning Kagome's very soul the moment she saw the disgust, laced with shock, clouding the face of her one and only true friend. Sango was there to help her, give her words of wisdom while at the same time trying in vain to get her to stop. At first, Kagome thought stopping would be as easy as counting to three, but she was proven wrong countless of times.

Cutting for her was almost like an addiction, a way to escape the life she so desperately hated.

Kagome bowed her head in shame, tears pooling at the corner of her ocean blue orbs. She tried so hard to stop. Whenever she would go without cutting herself or if she'd simply be thinking about doing it, she'd always find herself rubbing down her arms in agitation – at first she paid no mind to it, knowing why she was doing it in the first place, but just brushing her hand over her arms seem to ignite something within her, something that desperately needed to feel the kiss of a razor.

Sango paused in front of the closed door after hearing Kagome sniffle softly. Her eyes drooped slightly before turning around to watch her friend. She didn't understand why God chose to let such a fragile girl shoulder so many things. Kagome use to be such a free spirited girl, enjoying her youth to the fullest. Yet, two years ago when her brother first laid his hands on her, something within her was broken, and the fact that her parents did nothing was no big surprise for Sango. The light that once shone brightly from Kagome was dimming, and it only continued to flicker weakly as the physical and verbal abuse continued, thanks to her douche bag of a brother. Everything constantly began going south with her parents covering up the acts and turning a blind eye to the situation at hand.

Sango often had to ask herself: _What kind of parents would ever let their only daughter succumb to such acts?_

Even after Kagome's rotten brother was enrolled into the military, the damage was already done – Kagome was never the same and no matter how much Sango was there for her, she just could never bring back that light that made up her best friend – it was almost as if she was lost in a lonely, dark abyss filled with nothing but pain, anger and betrayal.

"I just want you to get help before it's too late, Kags," Sango walked towards her friend who was gripping her arm tightly against her bosom, silently crying no doubt, with her head buried between her raised knees. "What you're doing is not helping, and you promised me Kagome…" Cupping her face with her hands, Sango slowly brought Kagome's face higher until she could look into her face – even with the bangs covering half of it, "You _promised_ me that you'd stop or at least start with easing up on the act, but I saw them… there are fresh slashes on your arms."

"I'm sorry…" she sniffled softly, trying to turn her head from Sango, but was unsuccessful since Sango's grip was firm. "You have no idea how hard it is when all I can think about is sharp things or the smell of copper flowing from my arms…" Giving a slight dry laugh, Kagome sniffled loudly. "You must think I'm crazy don't you?"

Sango scooted closer to her, running her hands loving through her mass of dark hair. "No sweetie… You're just hurting." Wrapping her arms around Kagome's small frame, she felt her body shaking with the force of Kagome's crying. "You are not crazy Kagome."

"I am, Sango," she said, crying harder into Sango's neck. "I keep dreaming about killing my brother, mutilating his fucking ass until I find satisfaction." Shaking her head hurriedly she moved her hands around her friend, squeezing herself closer to the person who knew her best, who understood her to the fullest without judging her. "…I know it's wrong to think that way…" When Sango tried to stop her from continuing, Kagome looked up at her frightfully. "I find a small fraction of satisfaction when I cut myself," she said, sighing and pressing her chin on Sango's shoulder. "All the pain and anger I'm feeling at that very moment just seeps out of me whenever I cut myself..."

"Kagome, you just need to talk to someone, let your voice be heard and get some help." Sniffling stubbornly as not to cry and show such weaknesses in front of Kagome when she was suppose to be strong, Sango hugged her closer. "You know I love you and the thought of something bad happening to you…" Her voice was breaking, and she knew Kagome sensed it.

"Talking doesn't help," she whispered in a distant voice. "I've spoken to a lawyer before, he knew what I was going through, and he saw how I looked when my face was used as a punching bag…" She broke down crying even harder, pushing away from Sango slightly. "He fucking saw the bruises, _heard_ how I had difficulty speaking because of how swollen my mouth was – yet the moment my mom denied me consent he just turned his back on me and dropped everything. Fucking dropped it as if my problems were some garbage that needed disposing of!" she screamed, gripping her head tightly as tears continued to flow freely from her closed orbs. "How the fuck can I go talk to someone when I'm underage Sango?" She looked at her best friend with flaming orbs. "Who will listen? I'm barely sixteen years! When will eighteen arrive and set my wretched soul free?" She kicked a locker in aggravation, staring heatedly at her arms. "These…. These listen to me, sooth me when I need it the most," she mumbled, shaking her hands as she spoke.

"It's not right…_Please…_" Sango begged brokenly.

Sango had started to cry when Kagome began pouring out her heart. No matter how many times Sango heard it; it was still heartbreaking each time she listened. If she felt so much hurt after hearing something that she never experienced, Sango could only imagine how someone actually living such a life would feel.

She watched with teary eyes as Kagome stayed quiet, taking off her hoodie and replacing it with Sango's tank-top that was too tight on Kagome, because Kagome's boobs were larger, but she accepted it with reluctance, since she had nothing else to wear. Pulling the arm warmers slowly over her nocturnal shame, Kagome exhaled loudly with a fold of her arms – the insecurities of her exposed cleavage evident to Sango.

"I'm freest this way."

With that said, Kagome smiled sadly at her best friend and then turned to close her locker door before leaving the room and leaving Sango on the floor crying at not being able to help the one person who needed it the most.

Sango felt useless as a friend, hating herself for not being strong enough for both her and Kagome.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

He didn't want to believe it; he just refused to believe that the same spitfire he'd met earlier that morning was such a loner at school. How could someone hate her, ridicule her and wish the worst for someone as entertaining as the nameless girl who'd made his return worth it, if only for a short minute?

"I never even got her name."

Inuyasha was lost in his own world, remembering the marks on the girl's arm, and the way she immediately shut down when they were revealed. No one should ever be doing that to themselves, and he found himself questioning what led her to such actions.

"Hey, would you watch where you're going," a gruff voice said, his back still turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up quizzically since he was currently watching his foot as he slowly walked towards his class. He couldn't see the male's face but that small gold earring, and the way the male's dark hair was held captive in a low ponytail was enough to make Inuyasha grin widely.

"Is that the lech?" He boomed out, soccer punching the guy lightly in the back.

Said 'lech' turned around with a confused look on his face, only for it to be turned into a wide cheeky grin as his dark-purple orbs looked Inuyasha up and down. "Well I'd be damned! I thought you were dead asshole!" he shouted, returning the soccer punch on Inuyasha's arm. "How have you been, dude!"

"Well you know me Miro," he grinned, leaning against a locker with his arms folded, shaking his head in amazement. "Wow…" he whistled low, scratching the side of his face as his cognac eyes sparkled with happiness. "I almost forgot about you… How's junior year treating you?"

Miroku raised his brow slightly. "Oh shit, you repeated? Stupid ass – I should have known!"

"Fuck off lecher." He chuckled when Miroku flipped him off.

"Seriously though, you finally came back after a year of up and going out of the blue and now you came back you're repeating? Did you suck that bad at American school?"

Inuyasha's smile fell slowly from his lips as he got a faraway look in his eyes. Going to America was never his choice and he was sad to go overall, seeing as he never even got to say goodbye to his friends, but when someone as influential as his parents demanded something, no matter how much one would try to avoid it, their demands would always come to pass.

"You know how my absent parents are…" he mumbled softly.

Miroku stayed silent for a while when he remembered how Inuyasha parents were. He'd only saw them once in all the years he and Inuyasha were friends, and that alone was one time too many. Inuyasha's parents were rarely around, practically throwing him in the arms of their best friend, Totosai, and maids to be raised.

"You still suck for not contacting me!" Miroku shouted, trying to lighten up the mood. "Honestly Yasha… I'm your best friend – I think – yet I get not even one call from you in a year."

"Oh shut up, you're irreplaceable as a best friend, no matter how horrifying that thought is."

They chuckled, making small talk leisurely even as the halls started to clear. They knew they were late for their respected classes, but seeing as they were a force to be reckon when alone – just imagine the riot they'd cause together. Neither of them really cared much for tardiness, nor did they do well on following school rules. It was a mystery that Miroku himself never even repeated in his whole life.

Hissing in delight, Miroku suddenly narrowed his orbs seductively as he looked at a girl who was wearing a tank-top that was way too small for her.

"Hey Yasha…" he whispered, cutting off Inuyasha as he spoke, "Check out the twins on that girl." He licked his lips slowly, wondering who she was since her hair was almost casting a veil over her visage. "Who is that hot chick?"

Inuyasha laughed at seeing Miroku's action, wondering why he ever thought that he would change as he gets older. Miroku will forever be Miroku – the lecherous guy who was drawn to the female specimen. Turning around to see who had become Miroku's possible victim of the hour, he opened his mouth slightly in awe at seeing the mysterious girl who literally fell into his life.

"Howdy there…" Miroku's sentence fell short when he realized who it was, his eyes bulging widely after recognizing who the girl was. "Who would have thought that the loner girl had that hidden under all her dark clothes?"

"You know her?" Inuyasha hadn't taken his eyes off of her, already questioning what could have possibly happened to her. He watched the way she was walking in their direction, slowly and detached with her head bowed low, maybe in deep thought.

"Who doesn't know the queen of lonely?" Miroku laughed softly; he scratched his head and then shook it in wonderment at how hauntingly beautiful Kagome looked at that very moment. Light clothing was definitely her best friend.

"What's her deal then?" Inuyasha asked anxiously, keeping his eyes on her. "I ran into her on my way to school and she was so full of life – had spunk and I especially enjoyed nagging her…" He smiled slightly at the way she always took his bait so easily which in turn entertained him. "Then in homeroom class some incident happened and the whole class just started throwing mean insults at her – and she completely shut down… It was like she had an on and off switch or something."

"You… Wait, are you talking about _her_, that gloomy girl?" He furrowed his brows as he stared openly at Kagome, not being able to even picture a wide grin on her face.

"Yea man… Something happened to her…"

"No shit, Sherlock. That girl always had some sort of bruise on her, or she was in pain – like limping slightly. I can tell she tried to cover it up, and isolate herself, but shit's been going on in her life. I guess the isolation helps her deal with it…" Miroku sighed softly. "Don't get mixed up with that sort of problem – trust me when I say you'd rather avoid it at all cost."

"Are you listening to yourself, Miro?" Inuyasha shook his head at his friend. When did Miroku become so heartless? Still though, if she was getting abused in some way then that would explain why she'd cut herself. Many teens turned to that sort of action when something as trivial as breaking up with someone happened to them, so the thought of her being abused and getting depressed or angered was enough reason for her to do that if she so desired.

"Whatever dude." Miroku brushed him off, checking the now empty halls for patrolling teachers. "I have Bio now so I have to jet before I get in trouble."

"Dude, you're already in trouble!" Inuyasha laughed when Miroku gave him the finger before jogging up some stairs towards his class. "See you at lunch?"

"That's shouldn't even be a question, idiot!"

Shaking his head with a wide grin on his face, he turned his full attention on the girl who was taking ages to reach him. She was even slower than a snail!

Kagome walked absentmindedly to her class, hugging herself closely while contemplating if she should skip and just go home. Times like these where tops hugged her too intimately was what she hated. Drawing attention to herself was the last thing she'd ever want to do since interest leads to curiosity that brought on way too many questions for her liking.

"I should just skip," she said, stopping suddenly and running her hands through her long unruly hair. "Bleachers, here I come…"

"So you're the skipper type huh, hoodie?"

Kagome jumped suddenly at hearing the caress of someone's breath against her ear. She cursed loudly when she realized who it was, rolling her eyes instantly with a frustrated exhale of her breath.

"Can I accompany you to Bleacher's class?" His toothy grin made her eyes twitch in annoyance.

Why did Inuyasha keep popping up out of nowhere to torment her? Was her life not messed up enough? She glared hotly at Inuyasha who continued walking beside her, grinning widely at her actions. She had to force herself not to waver in her glare as she wondered why he was still even talking to her after what happened in class earlier.

"I'd rather go alone," she whispered, rubbing her folded arms up and down, hoping that if he noticed her cleavage that he'd ignore it nonetheless.

"If you hate that top so much, why'd you put it on anyways?" he inquired, trying his hardest not to stare. In the back of his mind, he wondered how many guys saw her in that top and if they tried talking to her – then again, why should that even matter to him?

"Um…How come you're still talking to me?" She avoided looking into his eyes, not wanting to give him a reason to search her face. "I know that you…saw…" She whispered hesitantly as she gripped an arm firmly. "Don't you think I'm a freak or something?"

Inuyasha smiled, shrugging out of his unbuttoned dress shirt and placing it over her shoulders. He watched as she looked at the garment questioningly, but noted that she didn't try to stop him as he helped her put her arms through before carefully buttoning the shirt without touching something that might cause her discomfort. "A feisty obnoxious teen, yes, but seeing you as a freak?" He used his thumb to brush lightly over her bruised bottom lip, letting the smile fall from his in the process. "I doubt that… and what I saw…"

He chose not to continue, simply sighing loudly before taking out her shades from his pocket and putting them on – just because he love to get on her nerves.

"My shades…" She gritted out.

"What, these?" Inuyasha looked around while biting his lips to stop the smile that was suddenly threatening to overtake his face. "You must be confusing them for another pair, my dear hoodie."

Kagome huffed loudly with a roll of her head. "You are an ass, you know that?" She growled, advancing slowing towards him as he stepped back from her. "Give them to me Inuyasha!"

"Funny how you know my name _so well_, yet you refuse to give me yours." He clucked his tongue loudly while continuing to step back from her slowly. He had to give in to the curving of his lips when Kagome started doing a good impression of growling at him.

"Give me the shades and maybe I'll tell you my name you idiot!"

With his index finger against his chin, he looked up in the sky as if he was in deep thought. "Hmmm, I'll think about it." Flashing her with a quick grin, he waved slowly at her. "I'll see you around."

Kagome watched as he turned his back on her while strolling down the halls with a low whistle, and her shades still on his filthy face! _'That damn bastard!'_ Without a second thought, Kagome broke out into a light jog, speeding up as she neared Inuyasha and surprised herself as well as Inuyasha when she literally attacked him by jumping on his back and trying to snatch her shades from him – her favorite shades at that!

Nothing could have prepared Inuyasha for such an action, and he found himself bucking towards the ground with laughter as he took Kagome with him. She released the cutest small scream of surprise he'd ever heard when they hit the ground.

Thinking quickly, he switched their positions, pinning her to the ground with the shades now on the floor beside her. "Now you're being more than rude, hoodie…" he murmured, watching her. Concentration and concern knitted his brows together as he finally got to saw a clear view of Kagome's full visage. He saw how one of her eyes was darkened and swollen; saw the multiple colors on her face that she tried to cover up with make-up. He looked deeply into her eyes, getting lost into her vacant blue orbs.

"What…" he released one of her hands to caress her cheek lightly, "…happened to you?"

Kagome's labored breathing didn't go unnoticed to him. Her eyes suddenly started to pool with tears of embarrassment before she turned her head to the side, thankful that her hair chose to follow suit so it could cast even a slight veil over her face. "Let me up, Inuyasha…"

"…S-sure," he stammered, quickly getting up off of her and extending his hand to help her up, which she took with evident reluctance. "Um… So, what class do you have now?"

Before Kagome could give him a response, they both looked up quickly when they heard the loud clicking of heels nearing them. Kagome shrunk behind Inuyasha, ruffling her bangs to hide her face the best she could.

Inuyasha on the other had looked as if a ghost just ran past him. Kagome had to wonder if he feared being caught that much to have such a look on his face as a beautiful teacher neared them.

The female teacher was about as tall as Inuyasha, thanks to her heels that added a couple inches to her height. She wore a tight red skirt that ended just below her knees, a white cotton v-neck shirt and a white long coat unbuttoned with splashes of multiple colors adorning the coat.

"Is that you Inuyasha?" she asked, shell-shocked before flipping her bone straight hair behind her. "I can't believe it!" She laughed angelically before wetting her lips slightly and adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"…Ki…Kikyou…"

Kagome knitted her brows at Inuyasha when he called Mrs. Shimizu by her first name. She watched as his whole demeanor changed the moment he saw the art teacher before them. Looking from one face to the other, all she could ask herself is, _'What sort of relationship did they have?'_

"It's been a while hasn't it." Her smile was as bright as ever.

"I didn't know you teach here." He cleared his throat, raking his eyes slowly over her form. She was still as beautiful as ever, but he knew that beauty wasn't all; she was a perfect example of that.

"Well, after the substituting job, they decided to take me on full time, so I'm the permanent art teacher." Kikyou brushed her hair out of her face carefully, almost as if she was cautious of her appearance. "How… How have you been lately…?"

"I've been good…" Inuyasha turned his head to the side, noticing that Kagome was still by him. He couldn't believe he'd forget she was there still. The way she was looking from Kikyou to him made him wonder what she was formulating from the scene. He sighed softly, and then looked back at Kikyou with an emotionless look. "I was lucky enough to not bump into any more beautiful liars, that much I can say." He gave her a wide, cheeky grin before turning his back on Kikyou whose eyes drooped in sadness automatically at his statement.

Kagome had already turned around and snatched up her precious shades, not wanting to be witness to any sort of past or possible infidelity. Her brows were knitted in anger, but she couldn't quite say why she was angry to begin with. It wasn't like she had any relation with either of them to begin with. If Inuyasha's interests were older girls, then so be it, and if Mrs. Shimizu enjoyed having boy toys on the side of her marriage, then it was her career.

"Don't tell me you're going to leave me now." Inuyasha faked moan, snatching the shades out of Kagome's hand quickly before holding her other hand to slow her down so he could walk side by side with her.

"I missed you in class the other day Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome rolled her eyes before turning around to meet her teacher who was now walking behind them, a tight smile on her face as she tried in vain to not look at the hold Inuyasha had on Kagome.

"I had an errand to run..." Trying to pull her hands out of Inuyasha's hold, Kagome gave a small yelp of pain when her hand was squeezed in disapproval. "Did I miss anything important?"

"I'm sure you can catch up since you're one of my best students." She then turned her head to Inuyasha. "Don't you have a class to attend to Mr. Taisho?"

Inuyasha had to laugh when she called him by his last name. What was up with that? He shook his head with a lick of his lips, winking playfully at Kagome before putting on her shades. "Now I'm Mr. Taisho? Wow… that's interesting." He stuffed his free hand in his pocket, grinning for a split second before turning his back on her once again and dragging Kagome along with him.

"Do you know that guy, Ms. Higurashi?"

This was odd… Never before had a teacher spoke to Kagome this much, they especially didn't care to ask her about anything that didn't relate to school. Kagome really wanted to ask Inuyasha what sort of relationship he and the teacher had, though given the exchange between them, it didn't take a genius to notice the obvious tension between them. But since this was Kagome's first year at the school, she had no definite knowledge about either of the two people before her.

"Sure she does, we're friends after all."

Kagome looked up meekly at Inuyasha when he said 'friends'. Did he really see her as his friend, or was he just saying that because he needed to say something? She felt her inside warm up at the thought of having another friend apart from Sango.

"We…are?"

"Of course we are!" He threw his arms around her, pulling her small frame closer to his with a wide grin. "If you'll excuse us, we have a class to get to."

Kikyou watched the display between Inuyasha and Kagome, grinding her teeth in anger at their actions. She couldn't believe that after so long, Inuyasha finally decided to come back. What were the odds of them meeting up so randomly? She narrowed her eyes at the couple, wondering who Kagome Higurashi was to make Inuyasha interested in her. Inuyasha was always the type to go for someone outspoken, beautiful and spontaneous, so how and why did Higurashi become part of that when she was always so gloomy and secluded was a mystery.

"He can't seriously like that girl." She glared off into the distance with a frustrated sigh, her eyes blazing heatedly as she headed towards her class.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Thanks so much for the reviews! They make my day - really! (=


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'd like to thank **inuyoukai24** a bunch for cleaning up this chp! =D

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha found himself snickering lightly while Kagome cursed under her breath every time he nudged her, which in turn made her mess up her art. The way her brows knitted together while her eyes narrowed to slits made him grin even wider, loving how easily he made her blood boil from his actions.

Kagome straightened up in her seat, sweeping her brush calmly over the white sheet in front of her. She felt a poke at her side, making her flinch from the contact which in turn messed up her work.

"Oh my God Inuyasha!" She hissed, cutting her eyes in his direction. "Could you be any more annoying?"

He was the only one sitting next to her since she usually sat alone when Sango didn't have a class with her. Kagome was slightly baffled to see that Mrs. Shimizu had assigned Inuyasha to sit close to her, knowing that she didn't like students sitting at such close proximity, claiming that it disrupted her work. What did shock her though was when Inuyasha boldly dragged his seat away from her, only to place it right next to her at the very back.

Uneasiness took over Kagome the moment she realized what Inuyasha – "The new and steamy hot student" – had done, knowing that this would definitely put her in some time of spotlight, especially seeing that she was wearing his shirt! When she had looked up at her teacher, waiting in vain for her to demand his obedience she felt her heart sink.

Was Inuyasha and Mrs. Shimizu's forbidden relationship so deep that he can do whatever the hell he wanted? The livid look that was being suppressed a little on Mrs. Shimizu's face gave Kagome the answer she somehow seemed to fear for some unspoken reason.

Inuyasha snickered again, tugging her by the sleeve of the shirt he had placed on her a little while back. "My bad, hoodie." He whispered, leaning over towards her with his brush to try and fix her art. "Now isn't that better?" He grinned when all she did was stare at him dryly.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?"

Kagome turned her head from him to gaze out of the window, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. As the wind blowing through the window caressed her face softly, she couldn't help but to shake the feeling of someone watching her. It wouldn't be the first time someone gazed at her, but for some reason she felt as if the cause of it all might be due to a silver haired hunk who nagged her at every chance he got.

"You know…" Inuyasha started, dragging her back to him with a pensive look gracing his visage. "I like it when you smile like that."

With his stool and paint pad so close to her, Inuyasha leaned over and cranked his neck to see her face a little better. When she stubbornly turned her head even more from him, he couldn't help the wide grin that spread his lips apart.

"Shut up and do your work." She grumbled, feeling her face heat up from his comment. Still, she didn't dare let herself sink further into anything that was said and done. Inuyasha may be a charmer, he was definitely someone who easily took her mind off of things, but she just couldn't and wouldn't bring herself to be completely free around him – no one deserve to know someone as dark as her.

"You're the one who ain't doing your work." He sucked his teeth at her, easing over with his dark pencil and scribbling something on the bottom quickly without her noticing. "Beside, I'm about finished," he said, now using his middle finger to spread the red paint more into the mixture of multiple colors.

Kagome ignored him, not even caring about anything period. She sighed softly as she realized she was rubbing down her arms idly, resting her head against the wall while she still gazed out the window as she spotted some students running around on the field, probably enduring yet another dreadful period of Gym class.

Her bright orbs gave a faraway look while her grip on her arm tightened, feeling the dull sting of pain from the cuts she'd made just this morning in her room. Why was it she cut herself again?

As if she didn't know…

She snorted at her useless question, looking through her bangs while she watched as some students wasted their session giving her dry evil looks. She didn't mind though, after all she was use to getting those kinds of looks all the time. Nothing was too big to be inflicted on her; no pain was too much for her – she was as numb as ever.

"Mr. Taisho, the class work assigned was for everyone to do a painting of a _scenery_." Kagome jumped slightly at Mrs. Shimizu's voice, grasping her brush tightly to continue her work – that was messed up thanks to the bighead who was sitting next to her.

Kagome's blue orbs narrowed at the writing she spotted on her paper, scoffing at the audacity that Inuyasha had.

"I see that Ms. Higurashi has been goofing off as well," She said in a clipped voice, lifting off the pad from the stand. "I'm very disappointed in you Higurashi."

"Mrs. Shimizu…" Kagome started in a whisper, but was cut off when the teacher held up her hands to silence her.

Gripping the pad with a perfectly manicured hand, Kikyou bit her bottom lip while she re-read the little note with her eyes half closed while looking down her nose through her lenses.

_Hoodie loves and enjoy Inuyasha's company! Hahaha =P_

Kikyou cut her eyes at Inuyasha, seeing the brazen look in his orbs that made her felt all light and fuzzy.

"Don't students have privacy anymore?" He asked boldly, pulling the pad out of her hands and placing it back on the stand in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome kept her head bowed, no doubt trying to avoid the attention that she was so allergic to. When he saw her rubbing down her arms slowly as if she was caressing it, he couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about that heinous act.

"I'd like to see you after class Mr. Taisho," She ground out, embarrassed at his actions that had so many students murmuring loudly to their peers. "Silence all!" She barked, running her hands through her hair shakily.

How was it that this _kid_ still affected her so easily? Mrs. Shimizu couldn't help but feel like she was the kid in all of this. "And that's a failing grade if you don't re-do your work," She whispered, looking at the painting with silent intensity.

The painting was of a girl's face to her shoulders, ending just above her boobs with her bangs covering her orbs as her hair cascaded over her shoulders, though there was a bright glassy aqua blue penetrating the blackness of her hair that could easily be recognized as an orb. A drop of silver tear fell in line with her mouth that had a sad smile touching her deep crimson lips. The dark blue and black drawing was completed with a red bended wing that enveloped her slightly.

Kikyou looked longingly at the painting, wanting to silently know when he had gotten so good at painting since she vaguely remembered him sucking in class during the past.

"I'm not going to re-do anything," He said, challenging her with his fierce stare. "I also don't care if you fail me." With that said, Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome, extending a hand of his to grasp her arm that she was rubbing down firmly, effectively shutting out his teacher.

When Kikyou walked off without a second word, Inuyasha eased down slightly to try and catch Kagome's eyes. "Is everything alright Hoodie?" He whispered, pulling her hand in his lap so he could lace their fingers together.

Kagome looked at their laced hand ghostly, feeling the warmth of his caress against her cold skin. She lifted her blue orbs slightly to look into his worried orbs before letting her lids fall close with a loud sigh. "Is anything ever alright with me?" She snapped, pulling her hand out of his hold while she turned back her attention to outside.

Inuyasha licked his lips quickly, scratching the back of his head while opening his mouth a couple times before clamming it shut. He exhaled loudly while keeping his sun-kissed orbs on her arm with his brows knitted together in concentration, as if he could see through opaque things. Inuyasha's tongue was burning to tell her how much he thought what she was doing was wrong, and how she should stop, but he didn't want to push anything and make her shun him like she shunned the world.

Kagome glanced hesitantly in Inuyasha's direction when the silence was becoming suffocating to her. When her sky-blue orbs landed on him watching her hands, she felt the self-consciousness taking her over, wishing that if not all her body would disappear then at least let her scars.

It was so much easier to have everyone oblivious to what was going on in her life, or to have them wonder but never have the solid facts in anything. She was safe with that; at least her life away from home would suck a little less.

But this guy, Inuyasha Taisho was not here longer than a day and already she knew… she just _knew_ that he wasn't oblivious, she could tell that he had some answers formulating in his head from the facts he'd stolen from her, all because he was the nagging ass who had her shades and refused to give them back to her.

"Stop watching my hand," She whispered softly. "Stop watching me with that look." She was afraid to let people in, to let people know. With Inuyasha, she was more than frightful.

His amber orbs lifted to look at her without saying anything. Their gazes clashed with Inuyasha keeping a blank expression on his visage while Kagome fought with the tears that always betrayed her.

"Hoodie…" He paused, trying to choose the right words to voice.

Someone like her who had so many problems banked up at such a young age was very delicate – it was as if she was a time bomb just ticking away its last minutes slowly, yet tending to speed up with every wrong nudge.

Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground, going rigid since she could just tell he was going to probably say something she didn't want to hear. Thankfully though, the bell rang, signaling the lunch period which had children automatically shuffling to get out of class while they hurriedly packed their belongings.

"I gotta go." She mumbled, taking up her pad and screwing on the cap to her paint containers before walking off while keeping a safe distance between herself and the students who were currently existing the classroom.

When she'd reached the door, head bowed and arms folded in a protective way, she felt a warm grip on her shoulder.

Inuyasha spun her around carefully to look her in the eyes. "Eat lunch with me won't you?"

Before Kagome could answer him though, the teacher walked towards them which caused Inuyasha to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Wow, _again _with the privacy thing." He gritted out, turning his steely orbs upon her. "Or is it just _you_ who doesn't get the memo?"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. "I _am_ your teacher Mr. Taisho and you _will_ respect me." She turned her eyes at Kagome. "I'd like a word with your friend alone if you don't mind."

Kagome exhaled silently, already irked at her attitude. She never really did like the teachers, she just barely tolerated them but this one was grinding her the wrong way. If she thought that there was something going on between her and her boy toy, then she should take it up on him, not get all testy with her for no reason.

Without as much as a grunt, Kagome shrugged out of Inuyasha's grip and walked off, not sparing either of them a glance before she disappeared down the hall.

Inuyasha watched her leave silently; wanting to follow her but knew that his art teacher would probably report him to the principal's office. Even though he was gone for a year, his bad reputation with the school's faculty was too much to be forgotten and he didn't want his first day back to school to be spent in that dreadful office, mostly because he knew that the old bat back home would scold him endlessly.

"How's the husband _Mrs._ Shimizu?" Inuyasha snidely asked, his eyes darkening as he took a seat at her desk with his legs propped up on her desk, just as she closed her classroom door.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome walked slowly along the halls of Shikon High with her eyes looking down at her feet. She didn't know why her mind kept formulating unpleasant things in her head yet again… Strangely this was about Inuyasha and his much older toy. It was weird to know instantly that something immoral went on between them both before she was a student at this wretched school.

'_Isn't she twenty three years old?' _Kagome silently asked herself, stopping short when some kids ran across her path, giggling loudly at some joke. _'…And if they were together when Inuyasha was last here, that would have made her twenty one and him fifteen – a freshman!'_

Shaking her head in disbelief at the age different between them both and at how young Inuyasha was for Mrs. Shimizu to even think about being with him, she found herself having unwanted thoughts.

How did they move from a teacher/student relationship? What sort of relationship did that entitle? Pinkness splashed across her cheeks, making her bow her head even lower at what she was thinking.

"I shouldn't be thinking about that."

"Thinking about what?"

Kagome jumped slightly as the voices invaded the silence, looking up instantly to spot Sango walking at the same pace as her with a huge grin on her face.

"It's nothing really." She smiled slightly at her friend. "How was your presentation in History class?"

Sango slouched over with a defeated look on her face. "Ugh…It sucks loads of balls!" She groaned, rolling her eyes skywards lazily. "Why can't the school just leave history in the past – where it belongs?"

Kagome giggled softly at her friend's attitude, knowing how she hated that subject as much as she did. But unlike Kagome who had options to any subject and avoided the ones she hated, Sango didn't.

"Oh wow, I think that's actually the first time I've heard you giggle in a few weeks…" Sango looked on in amazement, opening her orbs wide as redness started to creep up her neck. "Oh my gosh! Is that a blush?" She hissed in stupor.

"Oh would you shut up." Although her words were filled with annoyance, Kagome couldn't help the small smile that kissed her lips sweetly.

Sango shrugged, though her grin was as wide as a Cheshire's cat. "Well…" She started sneakily as they made a right turn before taking the stairs downward to head to the cafeteria. "Does this new found attitude have anything to do with a certain silver haired repeater?" Her coy question had a mixture of devious underlining as she tugged lightly against the shirt Kagome wore.

"You mean Inuyasha?" Kagome rolled her eyes, holding the shirt by its collar in a vice grip. "I highly doubt it." She scoffed; turning her head to the side and smelling the collar absentmindedly before letting her arms fall to her side.

"You _sniffed_ it!" Sango accused with a loud gasp, turning some unwanted heads in their direction when they fell in line at the cafeteria.

Kagome cut her eyes at Sango when some students kept gazing snidely at her as if she was some disgusting wart on a perfectly smooth cover girl's face. She felt herself convulsing when the unwanted attention slapped her, clearing her throat as she grabbed a bottled soda and a wrapped single sandwich.

"I did_ not _sniff anything." She whispered in Sango's direction, who was right next to her as she chose the same lunch as her, only doubling on the sandwich.

"Hey, I know what sniffing is, and you did it!"

"Big deal Sango – You breathe and you don't hear me say anything."

"That is so different and you know it!" Sango grinned when Kagome offered to pay for both their lunches after commenting on what a pig Sango was. "Besides, I didn't even know you were friends with the new kid… I repeat, _new kid_."

"We are not frie –…" She caught herself in time when a flash of Inuyasha telling Mrs. Shimizu that they were indeed friends came into view. Smiling with a slight curve of her lips she turned her head bashfully at her friend who knew how to read her at the wrong times! "I met him on my way to school this morning. The dude literally almost ran me over!"

"Really?" Sango asked in amazement, not commenting on Kagome's halt at the beginning. Her eyes glassed over in thought. "That is so sweet." She gushed, following Kagome out back to the ball field and under the bleachers.

"Getting _run over by a _friggin'_ car_ is **not** 'sweet'!" Kagome gawked at her friends ridiculous sense of thinking, wondering what planet was she from. The girl definitely couldn't be a species of planet earth!

Waving her off, Sango plopped down with her back against the wall at the very back of the bleachers underneath, digging through her lunch like a hungry wolf. "So where does he live? How come he's so friendly with you…?" She munched nastily on her tuna sandwich as she picked idly at her cheese sandwich that was set aside for later.

Kagome sighed softly with a slouch in her back while looking up between the bleachers where she sat across from Sango. The slight rays of sunshine bathed down warmly against her in fine lines, making the little breeze that caressed her give her a soothing feeling. She thought back to how understanding and patient Inuyasha was, wondering if he had some ulterior motives. The way he acts even though he was technically a new student again, made it very apparent that he was popular, his very aura bled nothing but superiority and that shone ever so brightly like a beacon, making her _drawn_ to him for some annoying yet noticeable reason. So why was he willing to talk and associate with a nobody such as herself?

Could this be the way he got his popularity? Fooling around with lower persons and making them feel as if they were worth something only to prove them wrong when they least expect it?

Kagome shook her head softly, not wanting to believe that…for some reason.

"He lives three houses down from me, the big white and blue house that was up for sale a few weeks ago?" When Sango nodded her head in remembrance, she continued. "I think that he's automatically friendly with everyone." Picking at her cheese sandwich edges, she nibbled on the piece in her hand as she thought pensively about Inuyasha. "I guess that's just him – his strong point." She shrugged.

"Look at you in your 'reading mode' of people." Sango chunked down her Raspberry drink with her mouth full.

"Oh shut up." Kagome threw her piece of lunch playfully at Sango who picked it up off of her shirt and sneaked it in her mouth. "Maybe sometimes his friendliness breaks through all bounds – even if those bounds happen to be forbidden, or risky."

"What do you mean by that?"

Playing silently with her bottle cap, she brushed her hair out of her face, giving her eye a little light since they were currently alone and Sango knew all of her ghost. She smiled stiffly with a shake of her head quickly. "I really don't know actually."

They stayed silent for a few minutes as they ate their lunch, where Sango even ended up eating half of Kagome's lunch since she was more pent up on playing with her food rather than eating it.

Students were passing back and forth, some even staying a few seconds to chit chat or make out before continuing on their destination.

"This place is good yet so bad at the same time."

"I know what you mean…" Kagome mumbled, watching as a guy tried his luck with running his fingers under a girl's skirt, between her legs. "They don't even know we're here…" She turned her head in disgust when the girl straddled the bleachers bench in the guy's direction.

"Okay then… How about we go back in the school?"

"Nar you can go, I'll just go on the other side of the bleachers."

They both hastily started packing up their things as the girl's moan increase in volumes.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked timidly, watching her friend's arm with doubt swimming in her pools of chocolate. "I can hang with you if you want you know…"

With a slight clearing of her throat, Kagome shook her head in the negative, hosting her small backpack in one hand with her soda in the other hand as she crept away from Sango, not even trying to wonder what she was thinking since she already knew.

"Well, um…."

Why was it so hard to say the obvious? Why couldn't Sango just demand that she'll stick with Kagome – if only to prevent the unwanted? Exhaling loudly with a frustrated groan, she ran her fingers angrily through her long mane. God, she felt like such a bad and unworthy friend.

"Really, I'll be fine!" Kagome offered, after her stuttering not even sparing her a second glance as she rushed across to the other vacant side of the bleachers.

Sango closed her eyes with a turn of her head in defeat as she watched her friend leave.

"Please don't ever let your departure be the last." She mumbled to the wind, hoping that it would be braver than her to whisper it in Kagome's ears.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Are you going to just stand there and watch me?" Inuyasha asked, folding his arms as he pushed back the chair on its two back legs with his feet still propped up on her desk.

Kikyou mirrored his actions, folding her arms as well after pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "You've changed so much." She breathed out, sitting on a stool closest to him. "What happened to you…?"

He laughed at her question, not seeing why a _teacher_ would be so stupid as not to know the answer to that. "Don't act like you have no clue…."

"Do you think I'd be asking if I knew Inuyasha?"

"Don't call me so personally with that filthy lying tongue of yours!" He growled, easing up suddenly with a slam of his hands on her desk. "I'm Mr. Taisho to you and all the other _teachers_ in this school!"

Kikyou gasped suddenly at the hatred behind his words, holding her chest firmly to calm her racing heart. "Do you hate me that much…?" She shakily asked, trying to contain her control as she blinked quickly a couple of times.

"I have every right to hate you." He seethed out, narrowing his eyes angrily at her. "You toyed with me, made me feel like there could have been more to us." He shook his head as the past rushed towards him, making him dizzy.

"You were the one who came on to me."

"I didn't see you put up much of a fight." He argued back, gripping the edges of the table so hard that the whiteness started to seep into his knuckles. "…You also never set anything straight – never told me that there was no hope for us."

"You were _fifteen_ Inuyasha –…"

"Do not call my fucking name!" He growled out, a little louder than before.

"I ended things because it was wrong!"

By now Kikyou was standing beside of him, his head turned away from her as she prayed desperately for him to understand the situation. What they were indulging in, so openly and carelessly was wrong on so many levels!

"Was it wrong then when I told you how much I love you?" He whispered softly, looking her then in the eyes with nothing but hatred. "Or was it wrong when we _fucked_ all over the place like some damn rabbits!" When she broke eye contact with him, he stood up with a screech of the chair scrapping the ground. "Oh wait – maybe it was wrong when your _fiancé _almost caught us… the same fiancé I had no knowledge of."

"Please understand…"

"That you toyed with me?" He barked, making her step back from his growing anger. "You had no fucking intention of making our relationship real Kikyou." He whispered, though the anger was still evident to her.

"Don't talk that way…"

"Funny thing was…" He started, shaking his head as he brushed by her to head towards the door. "Everything was real for me, right down to when I told you how much I love you."

"How could you know about love at such a young age?" She questioned desperately, a sad look washing over her.

Chuckling at her, he opened the door giving her one final glance in her direction. "It was love – something I was willing to die for."

With that said, he left her to her thoughts, walking down the halls with his hands stuffed in his pockets as a dark scowl graced his handsome features.

**Flashback**

_A fifteen year old Inuyasha toyed with the strap of his bag that was slung over his shoulders, watching on the side lines as students spoke animatedly with the substitute teacher who was here for almost a month now. He smirked openly as he gazed longingly at the way the dress fitted her frame, his eyes lingering on her beautiful face openly._

"_I've been meaning to ask you something." He said, licking his lips when they were alone in the classroom after all the kids had now departed._

"_What about Inuyasha?" Ms. Tao asked meekly, moving her hair behind her ears with a deep blush dawning on her cheeks. _

"_Well it's simple." He licked his lips once again, easing down his head to look her directly in the eyes. "Go out with me." _

_Ms. Tao felt her face heating up even more, catching his eyes before breaking contact with them. "Do you even know how old I am?"_

"_Yeah, I know…But still – go out with me." He grinned at her, touching her chin lightly with his index finger._

_Kikyou turned from him, biting her lips bashfully at the thought of this young student asking her out. She knew that it was wrong but she couldn't help the feeling that was coursing through her. Ever since he started taking extra classes with her to improve his art skills, she knew by then with his attitude that, things would be dangerous for not only her but him as well._

"_You can't be serious." She started, taking up the duster and fiddling with it as she prepared to erase the board. "Go ask out one of those beautiful girls in your class – I'm sure they'd be thrilled." She turned around to smile at him, her dimples deepening as her smile widen. "I'm too old for you."_

_Inuyasha walked up towards her, dropping his backpack while his hands palmed her cheeks – his height already towering over hers. "You don't get it do you?" He whispered, his breath fanning against her pouty lips. "I'm not interested in girls…" He pressed his lips lightly against hers, his eyes peering into hers as he snaked his tongue between her slightly opened lips. "I'm interested in a __**woman**__."_

_Kikyou felt her control melting away as she snaked her arms slowly, yet hesitantly around his waist. Her probing eyes fell close in bliss as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, letting him pull her closer to his frame when he smiled jubilantly in the kiss._

_This was the start of their forbidden yet blissfully exciting relationship…_

**End flashback**

Inuyasha's anger slowly started to fade away as he took his mind off of the woman he'd left alone just moments ago, looking on at the students who knew him from before and called out to him with nothing short of enthusiasm.

He made his way to the cafeteria, spotting Miroku and the gang instantly. He grinned widely, remembering the times they had together. There was never a time where neither of them shone, much less if they were all together. Everyone envied them, wanted to be them and more.

On his way over to Miroku and the others he bumped into someone with his shoulder by accident.

"Are you blind?" The voice barked, turning around with blazing blue orbs.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Aren't you… What was it again?" He whispered softly as he looked at the guy before him.

"It's Kouga you ingrate." The male growled out, huffing loudly in anger. "Be careful if you value your pathetic life!" He threatened, still angered at early when Inuyasha boldly ignored him.

Inuyasha just laughed loudly, shaking his head at the young idiot before him. The more he laughed, the more Kouga got irritated. Inuyasha placed both his hands on Kouga's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry… You're just too funny." He breathed off slowly after catching his breath.

Patting Kouga half-heartedly on the head he gave him a smirk of his own. "Be safe little kid." He replied at the irked off Kouga weakly as he made his way over to his friends.

Kouga watched him go with a scowl on his visage, his eyes darkening in anger when Inuyasha became the center of attention as he high-fived the most popular kids in school and flopped down breezily next to them as they joked around.

"I can't believe you're finally back Inu!" A short haired girl screamed, clasping her hands with a huge grin on her crimson painted lips. "I still envy your hair."

Inuyasha grinned, winking at her. "Thanks Yura." He turned his head to face his many companions, his partners in crime. "What have you idiots been up to during my absence?"

"Basically the same thing, but we got a little mature." Miroku spoke up, his eyes following some girls' ass who passed by their table.

"Oh yea, I can definitely see the maturity." Inuyasha laughed loudly as he stole a fry from Miroku's lunch while all of their companions joined in with the laughter

Chewing idly on his fry Inuyasha scanned the spacious room, looking for a lone girl who was currently wearing his shirt. His eyes caught her friend who had just entered the room with a faraway look on her face. "Yo, I'll catch you guys later." He flashed them a smile before running off towards the girl.

Sango exhaled loudly with a final glance outside to spot the huge white bleachers before turning around to head to her class.

"You're hoodie's friend right?"

"Who…?" Sango asked, confused at his sudden appearance.

"You know… the girl – your friend?" He asked, using a hand to state her height. "I don't see her in the cafeteria," he looked around again to make sure he hadn't missed her. "Do you know where she is?"

"Oh… um…" Sango pointed behind her but dropped her hands quickly. "I… I don't think she wants any company right now." She murmured.

Inuyasha narrowed his orbs at Sango, watching her closely to note the defeated expression she had on. "Is she going to do something bad?"

Sango sighed, turning from him instantly when he asked that question, not even bothering to look him in the eye. When she felt a hand grasped her arm lightly, yet firmly she looked up to see the worry in his face.

"Please… Where is she?" He'd taken a step closer to her, making sure that their conversation was private.

Sango tried to read his orbs carefully, trying her hardest to find the slightest hint of something dark and undermining. When she failed at finding anything bad, she gave a loud groan. "She's outside, under the first bleachers on the far end…" She turned her head from him in shame. "Don't….Don't judge me, but mostly don't judge _her_."

Smiling warmly at her and releasing her arm, he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "That never crossed my mind." He grinned one last time before pushing his way outside to find the girl he enjoyed torturing the most.

Sango watched him go dreamily, questioning if this guy was for real. She found her answer causing her to get an unwanted headache and so she sighed, making her way more into the room. "He's…weird." She grumbled finally with one last glance in the direction where he'd disappeared.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Huddled in the far back under the bleachers, Kagome placed her bended legs underneath her, nibbling on her bottom lip as her eyes scanned the area for any signs of movement.

_You promised Sango…_

She shook her head as her nibbling continued, her eyes settling on the small sharp object on her knee. Her eyes shifted from the small blade to her covered arms before exhaling a shaky breath.

_This is not healthy…_

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh as she pushed down the arm warmers, exhaling even louder as if she had just freed herself from some shackled cage. She continued nibbling on her arms as she hesitantly took up the blade as flashes of her life slammed against her.

"The day is almost over anyways." She whispered, not wanting to even set foot in the house that she had to call home, even if it felt anything but home.

Pressing the blade against a clear skin closer to her elbow, she felt a smile creeping upon her lips as she dragged the blade in an agonizingly slow pace down her arm, watching as the thick crimson goodness oozed out where the blade had been just seconds before.

"I'm so fucked…" She whispered, tears pooling to her orbs as she thought about the life she was subjected to, which only made her make a second path next to the first slash she'd made. "I just want to get away."

"What you're doing is not the answer."

Kagome suddenly jumped, her head snapping up to see Inuyasha of all people easing his way between the bleacher's benches to get closer to him.

Before she could grab her arm warmers and hide her scars, he'd reached her, keeping them away from her as he looked at her watery eyes silently.

Kagome wished she could sink deeper into the wall, wanting to break eye contact with him but finding herself unable to. Her tears seeped out of her blue doe orbs with a hand covering the cut she'd just made. Biting her lips harder, she felt the stinging pain as she pressed against her arm, trying to block the blood from seeping out.

"Give me back my arm warmers." She whispered in a defeated sigh.

Inuyasha watched her arms with concern, his eyes softening as he looked back up to see her crying. "Hoodie – this is just…"

"You don't know me." She cut in angrily, though her face still held the same sorrow. "Just give me back my belongings and go."

Inuyasha shook his head at her, moving closer towards her to wipe her tears away. His thumb moved over her cheek in a caress, pausing slightly as he gazed questioningly at her with his orbs.

Her brows knitted together with a roll of her eyes before she slapped his hands away. "Don't give me that look like I'm some fucking freak!" She screamed, easing up to snatch her arm warmers out of his grasp.

"I'm just concerned about you."

"You don't even know me!" She angrily put on her arm warmers, wiping her bloodied hands in the grass beneath her. "Just… don't look at me like that." She breathed, her tears rushing out even more.

She didn't know why she felt so low in his eyes, or why she even let anything involving him bothered her. It was like she only wanted him to see her at her best – well the best she could be – yet he always seem to only see her at the worst.

"I'd like to get to know you."

"Don't waste your time – trust me, it's not worth it." She gave a dry laugh, wiping her tearful face with the back of her hands. She sniffled loudly before getting up and easing her way through the benches with her back pack over her shoulder.

Inuyasha got up quickly, grabbing her by the waist to pull her back down. She landed softly on her feet; their bodies flush against each other. "Look, I'm not trying to invade your privacy –…"

"That's just what you're doing Inuyasha!" She hissed loudly, slapping away his hold on her waist and pushing him from so close to her.

"I'm just trying to be your friend." He was calm, not rising to her level of anger to irritate her more. "Aren't we friends Hoodie?"

She heaved a sigh, puckering her lips while she hosted her bag on her shoulder. "I don't really know how to be a friend… Like a guy's friend." She started rubbing down an arm with her fingers idly, looking off into the distance.

With a slight smile tugging on his lips, he held her hand away from her arm, easing down so their fingers could lace together. "How about we start by me giving you a ride home?"

Blue orbs gazed questioningly at their joined hands, fighting off the smile that wanted to take over her bruised lips. She didn't give herself to think on his question, knowing that she'd deny him since she always had a way of detaching herself from people – never giving them a chance to prove if they were good or bad… She just chose to never take a chance before, but not this time, this time things were going to be different.

"Okay Inuyasha." She looked up into his eyes to give him a warm smile. "That would be nice."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Beta-note**_: ugh, I hate Kikyou; if she were real I would stab her to death with a spoon. That flashback w/ her and Inuyasha kind of made me sick x


	4. Silently Confused

**Silently Confused**

**Chapter 4**

Thank you **inuyoukai24**for cleaning up this chap! :D

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Don't you think it's smarter if you just park home and let me walk the rest?" Kagome whispered, her head turned away from Inuyasha as she gazed silently at some students walking pass them from school. "It's not like I live far from you to begin with."

Inuyasha drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, nodding his head in agreement while he whistled loudly in time with his drumming. "So how long have you been living here?"

"Probably about two years now." She mumbled, heaving a huge breath of air before exhaling loudly. "My mom wanted to be closer to her son…"

Inuyasha quirked a brow at her last statement, looking over at her and seeing how she ran her fingers idly down an arm as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "Isn't he your brother?" He gave a half chuckle.

Kagome ignored him, but turned her head to look at him pointedly. "Why did you transfer in the first place if you were coming back?"

Driving up slowly into the drive way of his new home, Inuyasha blew his horn once to notify his guardian of his return before turning off the ignition to his ride. "My parents wanted me to be with them I guess – but they couldn't handle me obviously so I came back." He shrugged lightly with a huge grin on his face. "Do you miss your old home?"

Kagome hugged herself closely, easing down in the car seat as her hair cast a veil over her face, blocking her visage from Inuyasha. "Yes and no…" She folded her legs to get more comfortable. "I had a great life in the past, but I got to be closer to Sango – we were always friends but never attended the same school, so it was nice having her with me."

The way Kagome expressed herself through her body language made Inuyasha feel like he could read her like any open book. He felt a sense of power knowing that he can understand her little by little as oppose to her being a complete enigma in his eyes. Though the knowledge of what she may be going through pained him – no teen should ever have to experience such abuse and or neglect in their life, especially at such a young age.

He continued gazing silently at her, his orbs shifting from her hidden face to her arms that wore the same arm-warmers that hid the truth from everyone.

Suddenly, Kagome snapped her head up in his direction, glaring heatedly at him. "Would you please _stop_ doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asked quizzically, now gazing into her blazing orbs.

Rolling her blue orbs angrily at him, she grabbed her backpack from the back seat before getting out of the car. Holding the door tightly she flashed him an angry gaze. "Trying to _figure me out_!" She slammed the car door with force, rushing down the drive way and away from Inuyasha.

"Hey, Hoodie…!"

"Ugh, I'm going home!"

Kagome just couldn't _understand_ Inuyasha! Why was he the only person who could rile her up so easily? Why was he the only person that seemed to understand her silent plea for help? It just didn't make Kagome feel all that comfortable around him.

"What makes him so special?" She hissed with annoyance, furrowing her brows at the pavement below her and picturing Inuyasha's face. Her steps only marched on harder on the pavement with the small satisfaction of crushing his smiling visage.

"I'm home." She growled, not even waiting for a response as she headed upstairs to her room, pausing as she saw that her door was open. "Who was in my room!" She shouted, taking a hesitant step into her dark room.

"Is that what you really think Kagome?" A voice suddenly sniffled.

Kagome let her bag fall from her now loose grip as she saw her mom sitting on her bed with an open book in her hands. She let her orbs rise towards her mother's tearful orbs. "You had no right…" She shakily started, pointing a finger at her mother, "…to go through my poetry book."

"I am your mother!" Standing up, she gripped the book tightly, shaking it in front of her. "How can you write such things about your family?" She asked, utterly confused at why her daughter would express herself about her family in such ways.

"Fa…_Family_?" Kagome scoffed, taking two steps closer to her mother and snatching the book out of her hand. "_What _family?" She barked, hugging the book closer to her bosom. "Since when does family let a member physically, verbally _and_ mentally abuse another member without dealing with the matter?"

"Oh Kagome…" Her mother groaned, walking closer to her with opened arms.

"No…" She groaned. "I don't want you to touch me." She side stepped her mom, bowing her head as she played with the edges of her book. "Could you just leave?"

"Not until we talk."

Her mother's voice was filled with determination; something that Kagome always hated since she knew that indicated the start of some sort of argument.

"I don't want to talk to you mom," She practically moaned, tightening her hold on her book as she stood beside the door, as if waiting for her mother to leave.

"Kags –…" Her mom's voice was filled with evident remorse, wondering why her daughter isolated herself so much from her. Did she really hate her that much? Couldn't Kagome understand that she loved her as much as her brother? "Souta…" She started, taking a step closer to her only daughter. "Souta already apologized to you, sweetie…" She smiled sadly, her lips quivering as tears stung her eyes.

"Please leave mom…" Kagome heaved a heavy breath of air, her eyes raised to the dingy ceiling. "Just leave me alone please."

"Sweetie… Please," Her mom pleaded; her anxiousness showing in the way she played with her wrinkled fingers. "Don't shut me out completely." When Kagome didn't answer her, just turned her visage to the door as if a silent demand for her to exit, she sighed loudly.

"Do you hate me Kagome?"

Kagome's dead orbs rose slowly to meet her mother's watery ones. She silently gazed at her mother, trying to decode her like always but coming up with only questions rather than answers. Her eyes started to burn with upcoming tears and she quickly shifted her orbs from her mother.

"Get out." She demanded, rudely this time with a hiss.

Her mother gasped. "Ka –…"

"Did I stutter?" She cut her off, not in the mood to listen to her mother's ramble. Actions always spoke higher volumes than words. "Get out!" She screamed, closing her eyes shut tightly.

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that?'

Kagome looked up suddenly at the voice of her mother's son. She noticed instantly the way her dull nails raked against her covered arms and she bit her lips in silent pain when she scratched against her new wounds.

"Not now Souta." Her mother sniffled, turning her attention to her son. "Would you leave for a moment, we're having a conversation."

"Which is_ over_," Kagome pointedly stated, glaring off into the distance. "Get out – all of you!"

Souta just folded his arms with a slight look of annoyance on his visage. "This good for nothing little whore…"

"Souta!"

"What? You just have this annoying bitch around, not doing anything and living off of _my_ expenses."

"What expenses?" Kagome angrily barked. "You spend your shit on drugs and sluts!" Feeling the irritation on her arm from scratching too much, Kagome ignored it in favour of sending her brother a fierce look. "You don't do shit so don't be acting like some fucking god!"

"Kagome Higurashi," Her mother gasped, shocked to the profanity coming from her daughter's lips.

Taking a step fully into the room, Souta narrowed his orbs at his younger sister. "You don't even have respect for anyone in here!" He barked, stepping closer to Kagome. "What the hell gives you the right to talk like that when you don't do shit?"

"I said get out you fucking asshole."

_Slap!_

Kagome was suddenly looking at her mother in shock, the book now on the floor as a hand grasped her pulsing cheek. She felt her face wet with instant tears as she gazed in shock at her mother, praying for her to say something. To do anything!

"How many times do I have to tell you not to hit your sister!"

"This bitch doesn't have any respect for anyone!" Souta seethed, glowering angrily at his sister whose tears were flowing silently down her cheeks as she continued looking at her mother.

Sighing tiredly, the elder woman walked towards her daughter, placing her palm over her daughter's as she gazed lovingly into her glazed orbs. "Let's put some ice on that before it swells sweetie."

" I can't believe…" Kagome stepped away from her mother with her mouth slightly ajar, brushing pass Souta.

He grabbed her tightly by the arm and hauled her back into the room. "How can you be so fucking rude?" He shouted, as if the very thought of her truly perplexed him.

Kagome snatched her brushed arm from his tight grip and turned her back on them instantly.

She paused suddenly; her body visibly shaking with suppressed anger and sadness. Turning around slightly – just enough for her mother to see her face – she pursed her lips in disappointed.

" If you were in my position," She whispered evenly while trying to contain her sobs as her pained doe-orbs closed tightly with a hand cupping her bruised cheek. "Would you really love yourself?"

Kagome didn't wait for a reply, she just found herself rushing down the stairs to get out of the house, to get as far away as possible from these strangers. The last thing she heard before slamming the back door shut was Souta's constant bickering at her 'rudeness' and her mother chastising him for his behavior.

She chuckled dryly, sniffling loudly without even trying to stop the flow of her pain.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

With a glare decorating his visage, Inuyasha attacked the refrigerator as he searched for an afternoon snack. He came up for air with a loud huff of breath, his hands on his hips as he glared at the fridge.

"You're full yet I don't see anything I fucking want." He growled, kicking the fridge close with a frustrated groan before turning around to search the cupboards.

"Please let there be…" He opened a cupboard door with a loud '_ah-hah',_ when he spotted his favourite meal. "I'm gonna devour you…" He whispered sweetly.

"Talking to ramen again?"

Inuyasha jumped in surprise, turning around with a goofy grin on his face. "I thought you were asleep old man?"

"I made you _food_, which you'll eat." He started, ignoring the pout that Inuyasha placed on his lips. "Lay off on that ramen will you?"

"But old _maaan_…" He whined, taking up the ramen and hugging it to his frame. "Tonight I was going to eat the pork flavored ones…" He whispered breathlessly.

His guardian gave a roll of his eyes, snatching the microwaveable food out of Inuyasha's hands and placing it back in the cupboard. "I promised your parents that I'll take care of you Inuyasha, and letting you feast on these unhealthy noodles all the time would be going against my promise."

With an open scoff that was laced with evident annoyance, Inuyasha went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "I had no idea they cared so much." He drawled out sarcastically, taking a mouthful of water before hopping onto the counter to take a seat.

"Don't start now…" Totosai gave him a pointed look. "They do care about you."

" They have a _fantastic_ way of showing that, don't you think old man?" Grinning openly at him, he failed to hide the pain swirling in his sun-kissed orbs.

"Inu…"

" I don't want to talk about it." He suddenly chipped in, hopping off of the counter and exiting the kitchen. "Holler when dinner's ready!"

Inuyasha flopped down on the couch, gulping down the clear liquid while he felt around for the remote. He paused suddenly, looking down at something intently with a sad look on his face. "Ironic…" He mumbled, his mind flashing back to Hoodie with a force chuckle.

"Inuyasha…!"

Jumping suddenly as he was pulled from his mulling, Inuyasha looked up to see a scowl on Totosai's visage with a frilly apron around his waist. He quirked his brow at the image and shook his head in embarrassment for him.

_Ding Dong…_

"Do you _hear_ that noise?"

"Yeah, what about it? Go get it." He grumbled, pressing the on button on the remote for the television.

"I'm busy you lazy twit." Totosai gave a quick peek out the window and noticed it was a young female, although he couldn't really see her face. "Go get it; it has to be for you since I don't have any female friends that young."

Taking another gulp at his cool water, Inuyasha chuckled. "Do you even have female friends in general?" He shook his head with a soft chuckle when Totosai grumbled an insult before disappearing back into the kitchen.

The doorbell gave a loud ring again and Inuyasha groaned in annoyance, but got up and rushed to the front door and yanked it opened roughly.

"Yes?" He asked loudly, evidently irked by the interruption as his eyes were still glued to the television.

Then there was a sniffle.

Inuyasha turned his head more to the person before him, though his orbs were still glued to the television, a slight grin on his face as he watched his favourite afternoon show.

A hiccup followed and yet another sniffle as the girl fumbled over her words.

"… I didn't know who to turn to…"

Inuyasha quirked a brow at the fumbling before finally realizing the voice and tearing his gaze from the television to look at the girl who kept consuming him for some unknown reason. His eyes bulged open suddenly, seeing her bruised cheek and puffy eyes.

"Sango's not answering her phone…" She babbled on, her discomfort showing in the way she avoided eye contact and fiddled idly with her fingers.

"What happened to you?" His whisper was a breathless shock as he stepped closer to her, carefully cupping her cheek and lifting her head slightly so he can search her watery orbs. "Are you alright?"

"Al…right?" She hiccuped, her eyes pooling with more tears as her lips trembled. "I… I need a friend Inuyasha." She cried out, closing her troubled orbs while melting into his warm hands.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip in anger, pulling her into his embrace and cradling her head against his chest. "I'll always be here for you Hoodie." He vowed, tightening his hold around her when she eased her arms around his lower waist hesitantly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I swear to the gods Souta!" His mother scowled, hovering over him as he sat lazily on the couch, not paying much attention to her. "If you lay a hand on your sister one more time, I'll report you!"

He scoffed at her, popping a lone pop-corn in his mouth. "She's just rude and spoiled, if you would discipline her like a good mother then I wouldn't have to do anything."

His mother gasped, shocked at her son's air-headed attitude. She shook her head at him in defeat. "Don't touch your sister again..." She warned icily. "I won't repeat myself for you again."

He chuckled as she walked off, rolling his eyes before fishing into his pocket for a small bag of weed. Getting up with a stretch, he headed up to his room to finish off the small packet with a gleeful look in his eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome accepted the glass of water that Inuyasha had handed to her. She looked around his spacious room, impressed at how neat he kept his bedroom.

"So..." Inuyasha started, sitting next to her on the couch. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged slightly, taking a sip of the water with her eyes downcast. It was shameful to be in a guy's room who she'd just met recently and have him know so much about her as if she was an open book. Not even Sango found out about how Kagome really was until a slip up by Kagome which could be no more than six months ago.

"Kagome... You know you can always turn to me right?" He whispered softly. "I promise to be your friend and I won't judge you for whatever reason you make think I would."

She bit her lips but stayed silence.

"Who did this to you?" He asked easily, looking closer at her bruised cheek with a shake of his head in disbelief.

Kagome sighed softly, taking another sip of her water. "Can I rest my eyes for a bit?" She questioned, looking longingly at his plush bed. "I don't want to go back home right now..."

Inuyasha eased up from her, taking the cup out of her hand before heading over to his bed and moving back the comforter. "Sure..." He smiled reassuringly at her, seeing as how she didn't really want to open up to him completely. He couldn't blame her though and understood her hesitancy.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled, easing up to peck him on the cheek shyly.

Kagome eased into his bed with a blissful sigh, a smile creeping its way up her lips as she sunk more into the snug bed. "It's so warm..." She inhaled his essence deeply, letting it sooth her troubled mind. "...And smells so... _you._"

Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll give you some privacy..."

"Please don't go!" She rushed out, grabbing his hand quickly. "Or at least stay until I'm asleep. I don't want to be alone in this foreign room."

He sighed with reluctance, but relented anyways before dragging a chair beside the bed. "Okay... Just get some rest." He grinned at her toothily.

"_I wonder how long she's been enduring all of this."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kikyou paced her bathroom with agitation, nibbling on her nails as she pressed the re-dial button on the phone, praying that he would pick it up. Though fear took her over and she found herself ending the call for the umpteenth time.

"Shit...!" She cursed, her nibbling increasing on her manicured nails as she dialed the number this time from memory, even though she had just received it from the principle this afternoon.

Waiting impatiently for someone to answer the phone, she found her profanity increasing as the wait prolonged.

Her breath hitched when she heard someone picking up on the other end.

"Yo, Taisho residents..."

She sighed beatifically at the voice that greeted her ears. Kikyou didn't realize how much she'd missed hearing his voice, nor could she help but feel like a teen all over again when it concerned Inuyasha Taisho.

"Yo... are you gonna just breath in my ears or state your damn purpose?"

Giggling softly at his manners, she couldn't help but smile widely, happy to hear his true nature.

Kikyou heard him pause, and she inhaled shakily.

"Is this Kikyou?" His voice was suddenly hushed, as if he didn't want anyone to know who he was talking to. "How the fuck did you get my number?" He hissed.

"I'm your teacher, Inuyasha..." She whispered silkily, fiddling with the tip of her braided hair awkwardly. "Um..."

"What do you want?" He whispered coldly.

Kikyou shifted her eyes around the bathroom, before peaking out of the door to see a movement in the distance.

"Can we meet somewhere later tonight?" This time her question was rushed, trying to not draw attention to herself.

"What...?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed. "...Fuck for?"

"Meet me at the usual spot, at ten tonight – sharp."

Before she could give Inuyasha a chance to answer, she pressed the end button on the cordless phone, just as the figure pushed the bathroom door open.

"Who're you talking to in here?"

"I'm a teacher aren't I?" She grinned, letting him envelop her in a bear hug. "Oh baby, I've missed you so much!" She screamed when he picked her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you too," He confessed, his dark orbs twinkling with love. "I have a surprise for you from the states..." He laughed when she squealed in delight. "But you're not getting it now." When she pouted he couldn't help but steal a kiss from her.

"I wanted to get home so quickly today!" She squealed joyfully. "Sorry I couldn't come for you at the airport."

Her husband smiled toothily. "No biggie, I had someone at the office schedule my ride for me."

Kikyou gazed at her husband lovely, the sparkle in her eye warming the room. "So... How were the states?" Brushing something invisible off of her husband's blazer, Kikyou pulled him out into the bedroom so they were now seated on the bed.

"I was at work mostly everyday from eight bright and early mornings to about ten in the night..." He sighed, taking off his half-moon glasses to rub his tired orbs. "That kid is so young yet had so many problems."

Moving behind her husband, Kikyou helped him out of his jacket before freeing his long mane from the confines of a rubber band. "Want to talk about it?" She offered, wanting to take as much stress off of her husband as possible. "Maybe talking about it would help burden your troubled soul."

Naraku chuckled.

"I'm not supposed to go into details with this job, nor should I expose any names." Turning his head to the side with a low groan, he sighed loudly as Kikyou continued the massaging with those magical hands of hers. "I'm bound by a contract and everything."

Kikyou raised her brow. "Those people have a lot of power don't they?"

"Mmmmhmmm..." He said half-heartedly.

"Well..." Kikyou suddenly shouted happily. "I'm just happy you're back home..." Easing down slowly to rain sweet kisses on his exposed neck, Kikyou continued with snaking her hands inside his button down shirt, "That way I can have you all for myself like before..." Giggling softly, she sucked softly on a spot on his neck, intent on leaving her mark that was long overdue.

"Oh babes..." Naraku groaned, easing up for his wife's arms to halt her actions. "I'm still a little jet lagged from the flight... and I have papers to go over before tomorrow."

Though Naraku couldn't see it, Kikyou's face faltered in rejection with her orbs downcast.

"You understand don't you?" He sighed softly before getting up to walk out the room.

Kikyou let herself fall back on the bed, her lips pursed sadly. "Sure I do... It's the norm after all." With a loud sigh, she curled up into a ball, thinking about a certain young male with the attitude of a grown man.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome stirred in her sleep a few hours later, smiling softly as she snuggled deeper into the plush confines of Inuyasha's bed. She couldn't believe that she asked him to let her sleep in his bed – that was a first on all account! Not that she's ever been in a guy's room before. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she eased up out of the bed, looking outside the window to see how dark it was.

"It's already dark..." She whispered, looking around the spacious room for any signs of Inuyasha. She gasped in astonishment to see a shirtless Inuyasha with his back turn to her as he looked through his closest idly. Kagome turned her head from him quickly with a soft squeak in embarrassment.

Inuyasha heard the noise and slanted his body a little. "Oh, you're awake." Smiling warmly at her, he walked towards her, in only his boxers. Inuyasha couldn't help the wide smirk that spread across his lips as he watched Kagome sink back down on his bed, shielding her orbs the whole time with her hair. "I won't bite you know."

"I know..." She squeaked out, using is comforter to cover her face. "I just... thought I should give you some privacy."

He chuckled, scratching his lower abdomen lightly. "I'm not hiding..." Loving the way he made her so uneasy, he went and sat right next to her, easing the sheet from over her head. "It's just a body."

"A hot one..." Kagome gasped in mortification at her slip, groaning loudly when he chuckled at her. "Damn, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Sure did..." He boasted, snatching the cover from her. "I don't mind though." Winking at her, he laughed loudly when her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up you!"

"What?" He asked, still laughing. "Who am I to deny you my 'hot' beauty?" He got up and walked back over to his closet. "You can look all you want..." Turning around to gaze at her once more he grinned. "...You look though... and _I _look."

His only response was a silk pillow his way, which he ducked to avoid the contact.

"Now that's just being rude." Eyeing her closely, he couldn't help but lick his lips slowly, already imagining that beauty hiding beneath all that clothes. "You're here spying on me and don't have the courtesy so offer me a look?"

"Ugh... you're so difficult Inuyasha."

"Says the girl who doesn't wanna tell me her name." He took out a blue graffiti shirt off of a hanger, and threw it towards her on his bed. "I'd like to call you something other than Hoodie."

Kagome pursed her lips. "I have a strong feeling that even if you know my name, Hoodie will be the norm for you."

"Hey, maybe you're right..." Putting on a black faded jean, Inuyasha faced Kagome fully. "But then again, you could be wrong."

She eyed him closely with narrowed orbs. Wondering where he could be going this late on a school night. Shifting her gaze from him to the shirt silently, she bit her lips, wanting to ask him where he was going. Though she caught herself – after all, it was none of her business.

"You can stay here if you want 'til I get back." He whispered before he had time to question why he even thought it.

"I have a question to ask you..." She started, licking her dry lips slowly. "Um... I know it's not my place but..."

Inuyasha paused in his action, wondering what question could have her hesitating to ask. He sighed in distraction before bending down to take out a pair of Nike shoes.

"Spill the beans Hoodie..." He mumbled, walking towards her and sitting next to her on the bed as he put on his socks and then shoes.

"Do... Do you have a history with Mrs. Shimizu?" There, she'd said it!

Again, Inuyasha chuckled, but this time Kagome could tell that it was dry, filled with a hint of pain. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"As I can recall..." She stuck her nose in the air. "That's the first I've asked you compared to the many you've bombarded me with."

"Fine then...You're bold."

Kagome didn't say anything for a while until Inuyasha was completely dressed. She sighed and threw the cover off of her, before hopping off of the bed. "I'm going home."

"What?" He asked puzzle. "You don't have to go now."

"Stay here while you go off to meet someone else?" She didn't know why she was getting snippy at him. She kept telling herself that he had nothing to do with her in terms of who he meets up with, whether romantically or otherwise. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place." She made a dash to the door but was halted when Inuyasha grasped her by the arm.

He shook his head in confusion. "What's gotten into you?" Narrowing his eyes at her, he pulled her more away from the door.

"I just need to get home is all..." She gave him a side-way glance before snatching her hand from him. "Small tip that you should use." She started, making her way slowly towards the door. "When you want someone to open up to you, it shouldn't be a one sided thing."

"Hoodie..." He called out.

She ignored him as she turned the knob to open the door. One final glance his way she smiled at him. "Thanks for showing me such kindness." Heading out the door she paused once more.

Inuyasha perked up hopefully, praying that she'd changed her mind.

"Oh by the way, tell Mrs. Shimizu I said hello."

With that said, she rushed down the stairs and out the house with a loud intake of breath.

She didn't notice just how suffocating it was, and she couldn't quite understand why a sudden touch of annoyance for Inuyasha was building up inside of her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The cool night fluttered across a dark clearing in a whisper, sending goosebumps on the lone female in the vicinity. She sighed loudly, looking at her watch to read 10:45pm.

"He's not coming..." She whispered sadly, exhaling loudly before turning her gaze to the sky, admiring the stars that twinkled so brightly above her.

Kikyou smiled softly and looked at her palm, remembering how Inuyasha enjoyed connecting the stars using her her palm as a sketch pad. The small contact always sent a jolt through her system, and just thinking about it made her aware of how effective it still was – just by a mere memory.

"I thought I was over you..." She sighed, nibbling on her bottom lip when her eyes flickered on her wedding band. "Yet you chose to come back in my life... after all this time..."

Kikyou exhaled shakily, stuffing her hands under her arms as she shielded herself from the cold wind. She sighed before getting up, feeling foolish to think that he would even want to see her.

"I'm so stupid." She laughed dryly at her immaturity.

"You're also pathetic."

Kikyou sucked in a gulp of air, frozen in her spot as she spotted Inuyasha a few feet from her. "Oh gosh..." She breathed, her heart rate increasing almost instantly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, walking towards her quickly before taking a seat a few inches away from where she was. "Why the fuck do you want to see me?" He asked rudely.

Kikyou smiled, her eyes glassing over with tears. "I can't believe it."

Inuyasha folded his arms angrily, chewing at the inside of his cheeks. It was still a blur as to why he decided to come here still. After seeing Hoodie storm out of his room, he couldn't stop thinking about her, or wanting to follow her and explain things.

Yet, what did he have to explain to her? He didn't owe her anything – not a girl who he'd just met hours ago.

"I have school tomorrow." He grumpily said, turning his steely orbs on Kikyou. "So get on with the talk..." His words fell on deaf ears when he heard a sniffle from Kikyou, looking closer to see she was silently crying.

"I'm just so happy you came!" Kikyou rushed towards him and threw her petite body on him.

Inuyasha was shocked at the sudden contact. His eyes betrayed him as they fell close in elation, enjoying the scent he'd missed deep down for such a long time.

Slowly, as if unsure, Inuyasha let his hands eased from between them and moved them around to embrace the first and only woman he'd ever loved. He bit his lips angrily, knowing that he'd regret this in the morning.

_'Hell I'm already regretting it!'_

His arms tightened around her small frame as she sniffled in his neck, inhaling his scent deeply while her lips caressed his neck.

"I've missed you so much Inuyasha."

He sighed, worry etching on his young visage. He felt like he was falling into a dark abyss, filled with upcoming betrayal and even more heartache.

"I've missed you too..."

The lone night carried away their silent confession as the two of them enjoyed the touch and scent of the other.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	5. Give In

**Give In**

**Chapter 5**

A/N: I know it's been forever. Also, thanks for the lovely reviews – I really enjoy hearing y'all views! Anyways hope you enjoy this – tell me what you think with a_** REVIEW!**_ It feeds my hunger lol. _**Enjoy!**_

All of the chapters have been beta'd thanks to the amazing **inuyoukai24.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The silence was slowly suffocating Inuyasha, and he silently questioned why he even came tonight. Just being in this very spot brought back memories of their forbidden meetings, memories that he once held dearest to his heart… _Still_ holds dear to his heart. He sighed loudly, just as a gush of wind blew his hair about to caress Kikyou's arm lightly who sat close to him, completely in her own little world.

"I remember when you use to hold me tightly…" Kikyou reminisced softly, shielding her body from the wind by hugging herself closely. "…Just like this…" She giggled, closing her eyes in bliss at the memories of his strong hold that once enveloped her so tenderly.

Inuyasha just glanced at her silently, forcing himself to be strong and keep a straight face. He was finding it rather hard to do so, simply because he always loved the way she smiled so brightly, always enjoyed seeing her express herself so openly. He loved it…. He loved it all.

"I missed it you know…" She suddenly confessed. "I've missed it all this time." Looking up at him, her smile fell from her lips slightly as she saw the pain coursing through his orbs.

Kikyou's lips parted to say something, but she found herself at a loss of words. She felt even more defeated when she saw Inuyasha narrowed his eyes angrily at her before turning his face stubbornly in the other direction.

"I… I know this might not mean much to you, but I wanted to tell you how so –…"

"Why did you call me?" Inuyasha suddenly cut in, refusing to let her apology reach his ears. "Aren't you a married woman, Kikyou?"

When his only response was nothing but the whispering wind, he turned his steely orbs upon her. "How do you think it looks, knowing that a married woman is off in the night with some _kid_?"

"I… I wanted…" She shook her head, gazing at her shaking hands silently. "I _needed_ to see you." Exhaling shakily, she clasped her fingers tightly to force them to stop shaking. "It was such a shock seeing you today that I had to make sure it wasn't just another one of my dreams playing tricks on me."

He scoffed at her.

"You're just fucking with my head like always."

"I'm not joking Inuyasha…" Looking up with teary orbs, she wet her lips quickly before continuing. "Seeing you… Seeing you has filled me with so much joy that was absent for such a long time."

Shaking his head in confusion, Inuyasha shifted slightly towards her. "_You_ ended things with me Kikyou… _You_ said I was immature and too young to have a true meaningful relationship with you."

"I know what I said."

Inuyasha shook his head, before abruptly moving into a standing position. "I know what you said too – and I remember it clearly!" He shouted, anger suddenly taking him over. "You went on and on about how much you love your fucking fiancé, telling me how I'm such a goddam kid and was just thinking with my fucking cock when I said I loved you!"

"Inuyasha…."

"Don't _Inuyasha_ me!" He hissed, slapping away her outstretched hand that was trying to grasp his. "You have no fucking idea what I went through over the past year Kikyou!" Turning his gaze from her to eye the flickering light at the far end of lone courtyard, he couldn't help but feel the burn of tears nipping at his eyes. "Now you're coming to me and telling me this shit?"

Kikyou quickly stood, gripping his arm before he could slap it away. "When you left I thought it was for the best!" She angrily screamed, her tears already flowing thickly down her rosy cheeks. "I regretted everything I ever did or said to you! I even tried to call you on my wedding day!"

"You have got to be fucking with me!" He snatched his arm away from her roughly, watching her stumble for her balance before taking a step back from her. "You broke up with me a month before your marriage! It took you a whole month? A whole fucking month!"

"I was ashamed Inuyasha…" She stepped closer to him, but didn't continue when he mirrored her and took one step back from her. "I was scared that you'd reject me."

"I was stupid back then, I'd have taken you back even if you put your damn husband to piss and shit on me – I'd have taken you back Kikyou!" He shouted angrily, his eyes screwing shut just as a tear fell from his orbs. "You have no idea what I had to endure during that lonely month! Having you pass me in the halls, not looking me in the eyes! I was broken and needed your love, your sincere kindness that I fell for, just to pick up the pieces and mend me back to whole…."

By now Kikyou was sobbing, watching as Inuyasha angrily slapped away his tears while cursing himself for such weakness.

"I'm truly sorry Inuyasha." She sniffled loudly, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. "If I could turn back time, then I would – honestly I would." By then her tears were so much, she'd opted to letting them flow freely. "I always used to say how you don't understand true love or how you're too young to even be in a committed relationship… But over the year, I've come to realize I was only talking about myself." She took a cautious step towards him, noting that he didn't step back. "Even though I was older than you with age, you're maturity for love was far beyond mine."

This was what Inuyasha wanted to hear for over a year now. This is the confession he needed to touch his very soul. He knew deep down in his heart that the love he had for this woman was real, and nothing anyone told him could ever make him feel like it was a sham. Yet he wondered if such a confession now was too late… How would this change anything between them?

"I've spent a year consumed with thoughts of you…" He breathed out, sniffling softly before wiping his whole face with his palms. "When my guardian told me that you were getting married within a week, a year ago, I felt like dying." He looked up to gaze at her, admiring how she pulled off looking beautiful even with her puffy eyes and tear streaked face. "I couldn't stand to see your happy face, knowing that I wasn't the cause of it… So I fled to America, hoping that the distance would make me forget."

"…And did it?" She suddenly whispered after a pregnant pause, coming to stand an inch from him. "Was your love for me lost across the seas Inuyasha?" She gazed lovingly into his orbs, touching his cheek with her palm. "Was _I_ forgotten Inuyasha?"

Closing his sun-kissed orbs painfully, Inuyasha exhaled with a loud unstable breath. He felt his whole body relaxing from the simple touch of the woman who he foolishly trusted with his heart, not knowing that she'd turn around and stomp on it bitterly.

"I should have never come here tonight." He whispered, lifting his hand to removing her own from his face. "I should have never stayed and listened to this bullshit." He cursed, quickly stepping back from her and rushing towards his vehicle.

"…But you stayed and listened because you wanted an explanation didn't you?" She screamed in frustration, before running towards him and passed him to throw her back against the driver's side. "You came here because deep down you still love me!" Closing her eyes and turning her face to the ground, she listened as her voice echoed in the silence.

"I did…!" He growled. "I came here to find out…." He paused, scared to voice his deep desire. "I don't know alright. The bottom line is, you're married, and I'm still a teenager – too young to be with you!"

"But that's just the thing…"

"Don't even start!" He growled threateningly, his eyes narrowing angrily. "You're _married_, and yet you're here!" He laughed bitterly. "Is it your plan to come to me, tell me how pathetic your relationship is and how you're willing to end your marriage for me?" He fingered his car-keys in agitation. "What is it?"

"You don't understand…"

"Of course I don't!" He argued. "Why the fuck do you think I'm asking you! I want you to make me understand! Why did you call me Kikyou?" He took a step close to her, grasping her by the shoulders. "Why did you really call me tonight huh?"

"I don't know alright!" She screeched, clasping her hands tightly. "All I knew is that I wanted to hear your voice – I wanted to see you! Does that make me such a bad person?" She questioned, placing her clasped hand against her quivering lips. "Does that make me a bad wife?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her, he knew even though she asked such a question, deep down she knew the answer to it.

"I need to get home – unlike you I have a curfew." He pushed her to the side lightly, opening the door as quickly as possible to get away from her.

Kikyou touched his hand that held the door lightly, the action bringing them a breath away from each other. "Please understand I was just acting on impulse." She mumbled, her eyes drifting from his orbs to his lips. "I know it was wrong to call you, but I couldn't help it… When it involves you, I seem to always do things without thinking through it rationally." She wet her lips slowly, sniffling at the same time. "You make me feel so alive Inuyasha…"

Her soft whisper caressed Inuyasha's bruised heart lovely, and he found himself rooted to the spot when he realize Kikyou was getting closer to him, close enough to kiss him…

"I'm really sorry." She whispered, her hot breath fanning against his slightly parted lips. "You have no idea how sorry I am to have hurt you the way I did back then…"

Before he could say anything else, Kikyou's soft enticing lips pressed securely against his, making his eyes fluttered close instantly. He pulled back quickly, shocked at how things progressed from this morning when he was down her throat to now.

Inuyasha knew he was too weak though, because the moment he put some space between their burning lips, he found himself feeling her touch when she eased back in within that same breath, snaking her hands around his neck to draw him closer.

Kikyou instantly melted into the chaste kiss, sighing jubilantly as she tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth slightly, letting Inuyasha's tongue explore her willing mouth. She found herself deepening the kiss even more, letting their tongues dance to the slowest silent music at their rejoining lips.

"Wait…" Inuyasha suddenly muffled out, grasping her hands quickly and pushing her back. "Don't do this…" He bowed his head while inhaling deeply, only to exhale harshly. "I can't relapse into this…" Biting his trembling bottom lip harshly, he let his hands fall to his side. "I need to go home."

"Inu…" Kikyou whispered, her fingers touching her lips ghostly. "You can't tell me you didn't feel that…" She tried to catch his eyes, but he kept diverting them every time their eyes clashed together. "You can't lie about what you just felt!"

"Aw fuck!" He shouted, making her jump at his sudden out-burst.

Inuyasha nibbled on his bottom lip, still feeling the scorching burn of her lips against his, he still felt the burning sensation on his tongue and lips caused by her very own tongue. He knew he should have never set foot in his car tonight, definitely knew he should have never came to see her – his mind and body was just not ready for the whiplash that she would definitely cause.

He let his gaze wander over to Kikyou slowly and he bit his lips at his conflicting desire.

_Big mistake._

"Shit…!" He mumbled harshly, his bangs casting a veil over his troubled orbs.

Inuyasha pushed Kikyou roughly against his car, crashing his lips down on her instantly as he molded his body to hers. Kikyou instantly responded by pulling him even closer to her as she gripped his shirt at the waist. The kiss was far different from the first one; this kiss was filled with unhinged desire as they both fought for dominance. Each nip and suck was followed with a moan as Inuyasha suddenly thrust his hips against Kikyou, making her open her mouth in a silent moan as Inuyasha used that to his advantage to regain sole dominance of her perfect mouth.

She was in heaven – and this is what she missed. The manliness in which he took control, the way he demanded things rather than asked for them. This is what Kikyou longed for in her marriage, what she found herself alienated from the more she realized how painfully real her break-up with Inuyasha was.

"Oh God." She moaned, thrusting her hips to meet Inuyasha as he let his lips fall to her neck, licking and nipping her weak spot. "Don't stop…" She groaned out, licking her lip sloppily as she gripped on to Inuyasha as much as she could to try and bring him even closer to her, letting him take one of her legs and wrap it around his waist.

Even if the fucking ground was crumbling beneath them, Inuyasha knew he wouldn't dare seize his actions. He felt drugged at tasting her, hating how the truth was so obvious with how much he missed her, even after all the shit she did to him.

Even after she decided to marry that unknown fiancé of hers…

He paused in his action suddenly, resting his head against her shoulders as they both tried to catch their breaths. _'She's married…Off the market.'_ To be completely honest, Inuyasha wasn't the type who wanted just half of someone… He was a very greedy person and wanted the woman he loved for himself – not just part time or when it was fitting for her to sneak away from her husband.

"What's the matter?" She gasped out, still trying to catch her breath as she finger-combed her hair that was now tousled.

'_Gods she's so damn sexy.'_

Silently, Inuyasha stepped away from her, straightening his shirt with a loud and tired sigh. "This was a mistake." He opened his car door once more and sat in quickly, already starting the engine. "I'm out." Shifting the gear into drive, he rested his hand on the wheel and looked straight ahead. "Good night Kikyou."

"Did you know I called you on the day of my wedding?" She asked softly, thankful that he didn't drive off. "Did you know that?" She asked once more, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers idly.

Inuyasha looked up in shock.

"You're guardian told me you were probably on a plane to America by now." She smiled softly, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I said to myself: 'Maybe this is a sign from God himself; maybe it was meant to be this way.' – Everything happens for a reason doesn't it?"

Her student's only response was to turn his head back to look straight ahead.

"I couldn't stand to stay here after that day." He suddenly whispered. "I knew after the wedding and the honeymoon and all, I'd had to endure seeing you at school…" He paused, focusing his blank attention on his wrist band's swirly patterns. "I don't think I could live through all that."

Inuyasha felt Kikyou touch his arm lightly. "If I'd have gotten you that day…" She started, inhaling deeply as she waited for their eyes to meet. "Right now, I wouldn't have been married, and I'd have been with _you_."

The silence between them stretched on, and Inuyasha desperately searched her orbs for the truth. His orbs started to glisten with unshed tears as he looked on, feeling the lump in his throat thicken. It was just too much – too good to be true. There was no way Kikyou would have done such a thing.

_No way._

When his tears fell from his water orbs, he sniffled loudly before jerking off her hand lightly and speeding down the road, to get as far as possible away from her. He let his tears fall freely, didn't care that his tears was slightly blinding him as he rushed home to wash away tonight, and hopeful to forget it all.

_No way._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I hope I didn't mess up your plans or anything." Kagome shouted as she heaved a duffle bag over her shoulder while taking the steps to at a time.

"Don't sweat it." Sango called back, jumping out of her black 69 Chevy to meet Kagome before taking her bag from her. "I wouldn't want you sleeping here tonight anyways."

Giving her a grateful smile as she let Sango take her bag from her, she fell into step with her just before they reached Sango's car. "I'm glad I have you to turn to when things get bad."

"Well, I'm glad I'm here." Walking around to the driver's seat, she paused just as a red car sped pass her. "What the…?" Sango cut her eyes at the car before looking at Kagome who got back out to see the car. "Could you believe the type of assholes they give driver's licenses to?" She shouted hoping that the person would hear her.

Kagome smiled slightly at Sango's outburst, but her eyes were glued to the car. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, soft enough to get by Sango. "Let's just go Sango." She called quickly hating for Sango to see that the person was Inuyasha. Quite frankly she didn't even know why she didn't want Sango to know that Inuyasha was "the asshole" who almost ran her over.

As they both took their respective spot in the car, Kagome couldn't help but glance back to catch the hint of red Ferrari that was mostly hidden behind high shrubs. There was something definitely wrong, though why Kagome even cared, flew by her. Maybe his little meeting with the teacher didn't go so well. With that knowledge in mind, the gloomy girl couldn't help but wonder why she felt a little lighter at knowing some went wrong.

"I said buckle up spaced out girl." Sango shouted, snapping her fingers in Kagome's face.

"Ha... oh, my bad." Kagome giggled and brushed her hair out of her face before buckling up and speeding down the road, in the same direction Inuyasha came from moments ago.

"Would you be willing to go the movies with me this weekend?" Sango idly asked, pressing the button on the radio to find a good station.

"Hmm, what for?" Easing back in the seat comfortably, Kagome placed both her bare foot on the dash-bored while tapping her fingers on her leg to the melody playing on the station Sango had settled for.

"Well, it's been a few weeks since I've been hanging out with this dude – and I'm starting to really like him, and I want you guys to get acquainted."

"You can simply point him out at school and I'll tell you about our imaginary acquaintance." Kagome smiled cheekily at Sango, even though she knew her friend wasn't smiling.

"Oh come on Kags!" She groaned. "I really like him, even though he has this one way about him that I absolutely hate." She growled out, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Well I absolutely hate the fact that you guys keep it on a down low." Kagome cut her eyes at Sango who shrunk back uncomfortably. "I'm happy for you, believe me I am." She started with a smile. "You were always the one who seemed allergic to guys. I just can't understand why you guys are in secrecy. I mean you said he goes to our school, yet I don't know who it is…. And now you want to suddenly introduce me to this douche?"

"Look, it was my idea for me to keep us a secret, he had nothing to do with it," She start, shifting her gaze from the road to her annoyed friend. "...And the reason I did that was because… well… I know you wouldn't like him."

"Ah… I told you so!" Kagome muffled out as she nibbled on her little pinky's nail. "If you knew I wouldn't like him, then why would you bring up the movies?"

"Because I never expected things to get this far between him and I." She confessed with a pout. "But since it's come to this, I'd at least want my best friend and my possible boyfriend to be on good terms."

"Oh, so it's reached to a possible boyfriend huh?" Kagome teased, smiling genially at her friend's blushing expression.

"Oh shut up will you." She grumbled, turning her head from Kagome. "Just please say you'd give him a chance?" Turning her chocolate doe-eyes upon Kagome, she pushed out her lower lips for added affect. "Pretty please? With dozen of blue-berries on top!"

"Oh crap; now how can I _ever_ refuse so much blue-berry?" Kagome giggled when Sango perked up, seeing as Sango knew without a doubt that Kagome enjoyed blue-berries rather than cherries.

"So that means you'll come right?" Sango asked excitedly, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Yea, I guess so…" She brushed her off, now nibbling on her middle finger's nail.

"Oh and don't worry about feeling like a third wheel – he's gonna bring a friend!" Sango cursed under her breath for letting that slip. She knew how much Kagome hated set-ups, although this wasn't really a set up, just a way so that Kagome wouldn't feel left out.

"I've had a change of heart." Kagome said dryly. "You can take back the damn berries; I'm not going to meet up with some unknown douche bags."

"Oh my God!" Sango screeched out angrily. "Can't you just do this one thing for _me_? I never asked you for such a thing, but this guy really means a lot to me!"

They were suddenly slowing down, and Kagome sat up, ready to get out and grab something to eat, and be out of Sango's way.

"Why can't I just meet the guy and then leave so you can be alone with him?" Pouting as she eased in the back seat for her bag, Kagome pushed her feet in her flip-flops before opening the car door. "You know how I hate meeting people blindly. What if I don't like them?"

"That's just the thing – you don't have to like him. We're just going to hang out, I'll introduce you to him and just to make sure you don't feel like a third wheel, the guy's friend would be there." Sango got out the same time Kagome did, the car locking itself instantly when Sango closed her door last. "He told me today that he's not a bad guy and you'll enjoy his company. For some reason he thinks the both of you would get along." Sango shrugged when Kagome paused to give her a questioning gaze.

"So your man knows me?"

"He's not my man!" Even though Sango denied it, there was no denying the fact that she loved hearing it, especially with the way her face instantly heated up. "And of course he knows you – remember we go to the same school?"

"So… you're telling me that your mystery man thinks me and his friend would hit it off?" Now in the empty house, since Sango's people were out for the night, Kagome headed straight for the kitchen to grab some grub. "…I don't like anyone at school Sango."

"Yea… I know that… but…" She sighed, not knowing exactly what to say. "Just do it for me? And take the blue-berries?" Sango pleaded then rushed ahead past Kagome where she opened up the top cupboard. "And look, look –…" Waving her hand ghostly over the packages in the small vicinity as if she was advertising something, she grinned widely at her best friend. "I have ramen – your favorite disgusting food!"

"Hey, they are not disgusting!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're probably the only one in the whole freakin' world who loves ramen so much!"

"That's why I can never fall in love." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend. "The day I find someone who has as much love for these scrumptious delights…" She started silkily, moving to grasp one of them to her bosom. "… I would make them mine."

Again Sango rolled her eyes skywards. "That's too impossible – and that's exactly why you said that!" Sango accused. "You're just so damn impossible!"

"Yet you love me."

"I'd love you even more if you promise to come with me this weekend."

"Ugh… _Fine_… But know that you owe me!"

"Those damn ramen I keep buying is enough payment to last you more than five lifetimes!"

She grinned cheekily while moving to prepare her meal quickly. Kagome eyed Sango idly as she simply sat on the counter while watching her every move. "What…?" Kagome asked. "What?"

"Oh nothing…" Sango sang, crossing a leg over the other before resting her elbow on her knee. "You're just amazing."

"Aw… I know." Kagome joked; turning her back on Sango to gaze longingly at the microwave as it slowly cooked her meal.

"I was hoping for a thank you, but I guess that works as well."

"Uh-huh."

"Did I ever tell you that you're kind of stupid when it comes to ramen?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh and that you're _still_ wearing that transferee's shirt even though you've showered which leads me to wonder?"

"Uh-huh."

Sango laughed loudly, jumping down as the microwave ticked on before tugging on Kagome's top. "What did you guys talk about?" She whispered in Kagome's ear, grinning widely when Kagome eased back to look her up and down with her eyes before turning her attention back on the bowl going around in circles inside the microwave.

Silently, Kagome found herself cursing angrily at her actions at putting back on this damned shirt. She didn't even know why she never left it at Inuyasha's place when she had the chance, nor could she understand why she chose to take it back up after she was showered and dried. She turned her head slightly to the side to inhale his faint scent which caused her eyes to close in bliss.

"Again –…"

"The ramen smells divine." She sighed, cutting off Sango from the obvious.

"You do know I saw you driving off in his car right?"

Taking out her piping hot ramen, Kagome blew softly on it as she rushed to rest it down on the eating table. She took a long whiff of it before closing her eyes in bliss at the sweet aroma. "You do know he lives close to me right?"

Sango went into the fridge to grab a bottle of water before sitting next to Kagome who was now swirling her chopsticks in the bowl of ramen. "You do know that you never took rides with anyone other than me right?"

Kagome's head moved back quickly from the ramen that was too hot to eat so suddenly since it burnt her tongue. "Owie…" She moaned, grabbing Sango's water from her hand and taking a mouthful. "Well, you do know that he's my neighbor right?"

"Yet, I don't know why you suddenly took such a liking to him so instantly." Sango finished off, noting how Kagome paused briefly before rolling her eyes.

"I do not have a liking for that troublesome idiot." She countered, taking up her chopstick with ramen and cooling it this time before greedily eating it. "He's just a nosy jerk." She grunted, stabbing her ramen icily.

"So, what did he do?" Sango suddenly asked after a few seconds of watching Kagome, her eyes serious with concern. "You can be honest with me you know?"

Kagome sighed.

"Really? You don't trust me enough to tell me things?"

"It's not that…" Kagome opened her mouth to continue but closed it before opening it to say something only to clamp her mouth shut.

"Oh? I feel rather hurt." Sango whispered, her hand palming her chin as she leaned a little closer to her best friend. "I spill my guts to you, and I know some real shitty things about you but something as light as this you won't tell me?"

"It's not that I _won't_, it's just that I don't know how to…"

When she blushed a little, Sango couldn't help but narrow her eyes intriguingly. She never saw this side of Kagome, and for such a thing to be played out about a new guy so suddenly made her beyond intrigued actually.

"I've got all night…" Sango grinned cheekily, getting up to grab a bag of chips out of the bottom cupboard before scooting closer to her best friend.

"This ain't no damn movie you know?"

"I know…"

That didn't stop Sango from opening the bag of chips animatedly even with the rolling of her friend's eyes.

"He –… Look, he just simply offered to be my friend…" She mumbled, relaxing at hearing his voice in her head. "He knows about _those_….stuff." She idly confessed, poking at her food. "…And he didn't judge me, which was a first… So…. Um, yeah."

"That's good to hear," Sango started, nibbling on one of the chips. "I'm glad there's at least one guy out there who hasn't judged you not once, especially someone who just met you. That's really commendable of him."

"Hmm, I guess so…" Kagome sighed, pushing her ramen away from her slightly so she could rest her head against the table. "It's just confusing though!" She grumbled, burying her head in her elbow. "Argh!"

"What?" Sango quickly inquired.

"He's so mysterious Sango!" She confessed. "I keep trying to figure him out, but he just hides behind this easy going personality. Somehow though, deep down I just _know_ he's hurting from something." She paused suddenly, wondering if it has anything to do with their art teacher. She sighed silently, refusing to tell Sango of her suspicions since it was not her place to assume something, even though she might be absolute with it.

"Why are you so perceptive of this one guy?"

"Ugh – that's just it…" Kagome lifted her head, her hair casting an untamed veil over her eyes. "I have no idea! He just keeps pushing his stupid nagging ass into my mind. I can't stand it. It took this jerk one fucking day to get under my skin when no one could have done that for over a year." Letting her head fall roughly against her hand, she groaned out loudly. "He figures things out about me by just gazing at me, as if I'm some sort of open book – yet with him… it's an enigma!"

Sango eased back slowly, her brows quirking in surprised confusion. She has never, and she meant _never,_ seen Kagome worked up over anything – well except maybe for ramen, but still – Inuyasha was a _person. _She found herself smiling slightly, enjoying this sight of Kagome. It was very rare to see her so worked up. Kagome was always one with precision, who always had an answer for something that she'd silently observed. She knew something was different since earlier today, and was amazed to see that Kagome was communicating to someone other than her or the teachers – even if she was more so retorting rudely to him.

"So you like him don't you?" Throwing the ball in the court openly, Sango waited for Kagome to catch it.

She threw it back harshly at her.

"Like hell I'd like that fucking asshole!" She whipped her head up so quickly that Sango thought she was going to snap it right off of her shoulders. "He couldn't begin to understand what friendship is!" She continued. "Always wanting me to open up to him, yet that stupid tall and abrasive jerk is so secretive." She scoffed angrily, sitting up to grab her bowl while resuming the attack with her chopsticks.

"I mean… Do you know how _hard_," She gave her noodles one hard stab with the chopsticks, "…it is to open up to someone? Or to have someone read you so accurately? You need to give someone something in return to receive right? This isn't a one way road; you gotta travel back and forth, not just in one direction." She slammed her bowl down on the table a little, huffing at the idea of Inuyasha not trusting her with anything, yet wanting her to trust him with her everything. "It's fucking annoying."

"Wow… You haven't cursed so much in such a long time." Sango eased back slightly from her friend. "He really gets to you doesn't he?"

"He does _not_ get to me!" She denied hotly.

"Why are you shouting?" Sango lightly asked, gazing at a chip as if it had some hidden secrets on it. "No need to get all worked up over him."

"I do not Sango!" Kagome screeched, narrowing her eyes angrily at him. "He just pisses me off – and he's so brazen!" She found herself blushing at the image of his half-naked body teasing her. "Thinking he's all sexy and willing to let me watch his half naked body…" She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Wait… Body?" Sango let the chip fall back into the bag. "How does a half naked_ body_ comes into the story? Didn't he… oh wait – you went in his house didn't you!" She shouted, pointing an accused finger at Kagome who shrunk back sheepishly. "Wow… One the very same day, you've managed to go into his house and accomplished seeing him half-naked…" Sang started in amazement. "This can only mean that you've seen his room!"

"This is when you choose to be smart?" Shaking her head, Kagome rested it once more on the table. "Souta hit me again which you already know – but when I tried to call you, I wasn't getting you… besides I didn't want to harass you when school was barely over anyways." Exhaling softly, Kagome turned her head to the side. "I remember Inuyasha saying he'd be that friend to me, and I just found myself going over to his place, and before I knew it – I was in his arms crying." Kagome sat up as if a ghost had possessed her, her head lolling backward slightly while she gazed up into the ceiling.

"He has this kindness about him, this aura that bleeds secured protection." A hint of a smile touched her lips and Kagome couldn't help but suddenly miss the warmth of his embrace. "I just would like to get to know the real him…"

As Kagome lost herself in her thoughts of Inuyasha, Sango couldn't help but smile warmly at her friend. She could probably say this was the first time in ages since Kagome came out of her shell. This expressive girl before her was very beautiful and delightful to be around. Still, a sad part of Sango clawed at her heart, reminding her that it only took this Inuyasha guy less than a day to bring forth this cute Kagome, while Sango felt like she'd done basically nothing but kept up a strong front for her friend.

'_I'm jealous…'_

She sighed loudly while getting up to put away the chips and then wash her hands. If ever she would be reminded of how much of a failure as a friend she was, then today was a good example. That Inuyasha dude got to see a part of Kagome that Sango had to stumble upon. He got to sooth her troubled heart when she was weak, and even though Sango knew she was always there to console her dear friend, something about it being Inuyasha made it all that much different.

'_Because he's a guy obviously.'_

She glanced behind her with a slight smirk as her twinkling orbs watched as Kagome weakly poked at her food, no doubt thinking about Inuyasha.

"This new you is very cute Kags." Sango leaned back on the counter with her palms gripping the edge of said counter. "I'm happy I get to witness such behavior."

Giggling softly when Kagome whipped her head in her direction, a pout pushing out her pink bottom lip as her face heated with embarrassment, Sango tugged on her own shirt while nudging her head at Kagome. "I have to thank the shirt dude."

With a loud huff that was filled with annoyance, followed by a sweet smile aimed at her best friend, Kagome got up and walked towards the stairs that led to Sango's bedroom without looking back.

Sango's laughter increased.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The morning came too quickly for the snow-white haired teenager who slouched in his car seat, waiting for the parking lot to clear a little. He didn't care much for being late to home-room, nor did he care if he was even absent for his art class.

He sighed.

"It's not even a week since my return."

Pouting pathetically with his bangs casting a veil slightly over his half-closed orbs, he scanned the parking lot that was slowly being piled with students and their means of transportation. His eyes followed a black Chevy as it slowly came to a stop a few yards from him. Perking up slightly, he couldn't explain the jittery feeling he felt when he heard a distant laugh coming from the girl who slept in his bed just hours ago. Inuyasha found himself smiling at the sound of her angelic laughter, despite his conflicting feelings towards his art teacher. He realized that he wanted to hear more of that laugh, even cause it at some point.

Without much thought to what he was doing, Inuyasha slapped on a huge grin and took up her shades, hopping out of his ride to meet her half-way to the school main door.

He watched as she idly ruffled her bangs over her eyes, noticing how that probably became so natural to her that she'd do it without realizing it. He would prefer to see her face more, but with her situation he couldn't blame her.

"She's a trip." He chuckled, while he placed her shades atop his head.

"Who's a trip?"

Inuyasha paused when he saw Miroku leaning against his dark purple Bentley convertible. Inuyasha's brows rose considerably when he saw the ride, remember how Miroku's guardian was dead set on him being without a vehicle in high school.

"Since when dude?" Gazing in awe at the interior design, Inuyasha felt himself growing jealous by the second. "This ride is sick, lech!"

Miroku laughed lightly, petting the side of his ride lightly. "During the summer, I was saving up for years, but the old man decided to help me out since I was nowhere close to getting the money." He boasted with a toothy grin. "He said he was proud of me for making it to junior year in this shit hold, since he always thought I'd flunk out or something."

"Wow; I want a ride!" Inuyasha circled the vehicle slowly, drinking up its beauty with excitement. "I'm not even a fan of purple, but shit – you're owning this mofo."

He sighed boastingly, shrugging as if it meant nothing. "I guess I am huh."

Shaking his head in amazement, Inuyasha just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the ride. He knew Miroku had the money, from what his late parents left him. He didn't know much about them since he never met them, but apparently they were high up on the social ladder, and so was Miroku's guardian. Miroku never boasted about what he had or could get, but when he had a passion for something, there was no denying how high he could boast on; and this car was something he knew Miroku wanted for ages.

"I'm jealous."

"Hell you jealous for asshat." Miroku sucked his teeth at his friend, though his eyes glimmered with humor. "You can probably buy one thousand of these with your eyes close."

"Whatever," Inuyasha waved him off before heading towards the main entrance, his eyes slowly scanning the parking lot for someone in particular; even though he knew she was already inside.

"So… I was watching you the moment you parked you know." He heard Miroku idly state, falling into step with him. "Saw the emotions running across your visage – the way you sighed longingly –…"

"…_Running across your visage_? Fuck are you lecher? A poet?" He shook his head with a light chuckle.

"Naw man, just very observant." Miroku sucker punched Inuyasha on the shoulder before going into a fighter stance as he jumped lightly from one foot to the other. "I mostly remember how wide you smiled like that damn cat on Alice in Wonderland, when you saw that girl."

Inuyasha ignored him, punching Miroku's fist with his own which caused Miroku to hiss in pain.

"It's all clear now – You asking me about her yesterday, being annoyed when I told you she should be left alone – which I regret… So my bad, that was sort of rude of me huh." He paused, letting his hands fall to his side while he looked at Inuyasha. "You're interested in her right?" When Inuyasha stopped just when his foot touched the first step to the main entrance, Miroku rushed next to him. "It's all good you know. I won't judge you based on who you're acquainted with."

"I wouldn't care if you judged me or not. But honestly, if you did – I'd have to re-consider you being my best friend."

Miroku whistled low. "Ouch…"

Inuyasha gave him a sideway glance. "You ain't gotta worry idiot – I know you're not the type to judge. I'm sure if you get to know her, you'll like her. She's really fun to be around."

Shrugging, Miroku continued on towards the main entrance, just when the first bell rang. "Who knows – Maybe I'll be meeting her sooner than later!" He gave Inuyasha a secretive smile before rushing off towards his locker.

"Yo, the fuck you mean by that!" Inuyasha shouted, irked at the thought of Miroku getting to know Hoodie. He rushed passed the bustling students who were either gawking at him, or simply blocking his path. Thankful that he caught up to Miroku who was now greeting his old friends, he smiled at them and did the same, eyeing Miroku closely who smiled annoyingly while looking at him.

"I'm going out this weekend, and I want you to tag along iight?" He spoke directly to Inuyasha; letting his friend's around him no they weren't invited.

"…And if I don't show up?" He asked, skeptical as to why Miroku was suddenly inviting him out while looking so pleased.

"You'll show up." He turned to open his locker, taking out some books and placing some in as well, slapping it closed just as the final bell rang. "We'll talk more during lunch, so catch you later Yash."

Watching as Miroku brushed by him quickly, he turned to watch him off, waving lightly at Yuri and the others who went off to their respectable classes.

With a loud sigh, he ran his hands over his face before heading to his locker in the same direction.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This sucks!" Sango groaned, dragging her feet as Kagome followed her to her locker, giggling behind her while Sango cursed lightly under her breath. "Of all the slutty dressers in this school, that asshole teacher had to give me this slip!" She held up the offensive slip while glaring at it.

Kagome giggling only continued as she watched Sango's skin tight skirt ride up her thighs. "I told you that it's too short." Kagome reprimanded with a shake of her head."You just had to disobey me."

"The skirt is not too short!" Sango argued, standing erect as she fixed herself, showing Kagome that the elastic skirt was a few inches above her knees.

"Why don't you take a few steps forward now…" When Sango did as she was told, the skirt had ridden passed her mid-thighs, threatening to go even further if she continued her trot. "Realize the dilemma?"

Sango pouted stubbornly, with a fold of her arms. "I failed to register your point." She turned her nose up in the air, her eyes catching a glimpse of someone.

Kagome quirked her brow when Sango tugged at her skirt hesitantly, licking her lips as she moved her hair behind her ears. Sango cleared her throat while she sheepishly looked ahead of her, blushing slightly and diverting her eyes to the floor before looking back up. Trying to spot who made Sango a completely disgusting girly girl, Kagome too scanned the area as to where Sango was watching. The school was already so backed, since the second bell hand rang, that all the guys she spotted could be a possible candidate.

"Which one is he?" Kagome urgently asked, tearing her eyes from the mass of students to watch her friend. "Tell me Sango!" Kagome jerked her momentarily stupid friend before giving up and scanning through the students once again.

Kagome inhaled deeply all of a sudden, her hands falling from Sango's shoulder as her eyes clashed with orbs as bright as the sun. "Oh my…" She breathed softly; hating how she was powerless to tear herself away from his gaze.

When he gave her that bright toothy smirk that she both hated and love, she couldn't help but automatically roll her eyes, looking him over once. She blushed when she realized she pictured him topless, remembering how chiseled his body was. "Stop it Kagome." She gritted out in annoyance.

Tearing her gaze from him, Kagome grabbed Sango by both shoulders and gave her one hard jerk. "We're late for homeroom you idiot!" Sango blinked a couple times, tearing her gaze reluctantly from the prize to look at her best friend.

"I'm sorry… I was…" She paused, not wanted to admit out loud that she was just in a staring tryst with her mystery man. He was such a pervert, getting all giddy when he openly appreciated her choices of clothing with a lick of his luscious lips that she loved to melt in.

"Yeah, I know – pity I don't know who the hell it is." Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango, turning around to walk towards their homeroom.

She yelped a little when she bumped into a hard chest, looking down instantly with a muffled apology. Kagome realized that the figure was still in front of her; in fact it didn't budge at all. She took a deep inhale of the figure's scent, her eyes closing in bliss instantly at the familiarity it brought.

"Good morning there Hoodie." His hot breath puffed against her ears and she felt her face heating up instantly. "How are you doing?"

Kagome found the courage to look up, but regretted it the moment their faces were inches apart. She tried to move away from him, the proximity threatening to make her pass out, but Inuyasha held fast to her arms, his huge grin teasing her.

"You're just being impolite now." He grinned wider at her, seeing how her eyes were slowly narrowing in annoyance. "After yesterday, there's no need for you to be shy."

Kagome looked over at Sango in panic, hoping that she wouldn't misunderstand what this jerk was saying. "Don't make it sound like something happened!" She hissed out, snatching her arms out of his hold. "We're late for class, so if you'll excuse me."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding, his smile falling from his lips as he got serious. Taking a step closer to her, he chuckled when she took a couple back. "I don't bite."

"I wouldn't know." She grumbled in a clipped voice, walking off from him with Sango behind, a little confused.

Inuyasha rushed towards her, and grasped her hand firmly. "I do want you to know this though," He paused, looked at Sango and then back at Kagome. He hated having an audience when he does these sorts of things.

Shaking his head a little, he came close to Kagome, a breath away from her ear once again before breathing two simple words in her ear. "I'm sorry."

When he dropped her hand, she felt coldness engulf her instantly. Kagome wanted to say something in reply, but really – _what _exactly was there to say? Does this mean he was willing to take her up on that one path thing? Was she willing to even accept it and also open up completely to this stranger?

She cleared her throat. "You have nothing to apologize for, I was out of line."

Kagome eyed Sango briefly, and Sango took the cue and left with a light smile at Inuyasha before touching Kagome's hand lightly and heading off to homeroom.

"No, you weren't." He admitted sullenly. "You having this stranger thrust upon you, and immediately expects you to pour your heart out to them, just because he said you can trust him? That's absurd." He wet his lips, taking a closer step to her for more privacy when he noticed students were starting to glance their way. "I want to earn your trust, and to also be able to trust you."

His gaze never wavered as he looked her straight in the eyes, watching her shocked expression closely.

"I want to truly be your friend, Hoodie." He gave her a crooked smile. "If you accept my offer – I'd like it in the form of your name that's been in secrecy all this time."

Why…? Why was this sort of person invading her life? Was it not just a mere day ago that he almost ran her over? How is it that this complete stranger wants to be her friend and be there for her, especially after knowing what she does to herself? She searched his eyes for what seemed like hours, wanting to find at least a glimmer of malice in his orbs, _wishing_ that he was just messing with her for some hidden twisted humor.

She didn't find anything.

"…I'm…." She tore her gaze from his, fiddling with her nails. "My name is Kagome." When Kagome looked back up to see him, she felt a sense of warmth when he grinned widely at her.

"You have a lovely name Kagome."

She blushed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So, um yea… It's been forever, yes? ((clears throat)). Well, I struggled with this chapter a lot and other than am sorry – I have nothing much to say.**

**Do Enjoy though! =D**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

All this scrutiny aimed at her was something that Kagome wanted to avoid during her time in high school. She sighed softly, hugging her frame a little closer as she rushed to her homeroom, ignoring the blatant stare in her direction all due to the person who walked beside her.

"We're like the 'it' couple of this school." Inuyasha joked, looking around lazily with a bounce to his step. He didn't know why the attention made him feel so giddy, all he knew was that he was enjoying it and more so, ecstatic that he now knew this intriguing girl's name.

"Good for you." Kagome grumbled a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I feel more like we're under a telescope, victim of the sun's glare." She exhaled loudly before quickening her pace. "It's blazing – were you some king of this school before you transferred?"

Grinning at her evident jitteriness, Inuyasha walked in sync with her before giving her a slight nudge. "I wouldn't call myself a king…" He trailed off, resting his chin between his thumb and forefinger as he pondered what to say. "More like a –…"

"Ugh…" She cut him off with a roll of her eyes. "Not only were you the 'king', but you were also very pompous I presume?" Shaking her head, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of a little arrogant Inuyasha prancing around the halls like he owned the damned place. "You're _still_ pompous!"

"Ain't that smile beautiful."

She snapped out of her thinking to cut her eyes at him. "Shut up."

Inuyasha chuckled loudly, causing even more heads to turn in their directions. "You know Hoodie – seeing that we're friends and all – I think you ought to be a little bit nicer to me."

Bowing her head even more, she couldn't help but smirk a little. There was no doubt in her mind that he would continue calling her by that nickname. In a way, she secretly liked that he had a nickname especially for her – it makes it seem like they're closer to each other.

"I can't help it – you bring out the worst in me."

Inuyasha quirked a thick brow, as a sly grin kissed his lips. "Oh really now…" He stepped closer to her, easing down so only she could hear him. "I wonder how much more I can bring out of you – that would be something I'd enjoy witnessing; mostly behind closed doors."

She shoved him with an elbow, causing him to stumble to the side a little from her force before she growled annoyingly at him. "You disgust me!"

"Ah… And you have the opposite effect towards me." Smiling widely, he grabbed for her hand and dragged her into the classroom that was now next to them.

"Ugh, you're so hope –…" The moment they reached in the classroom, his hold gripping her hands firmly, Kagome couldn't help but suddenly froze while her happy expression fell from her face as she became aware of her surroundings. "…Less…" She finished in a small whisper as her ocean pools drifted across the classroom.

It was like the students as well as the teacher chose this very moment to be early for homeroom, and she instantly regretted letting herself go around Inuyasha.

Instantly the whispers grew, and she couldn't understand why Inuyasha still refused to release her hand. Was this some joke to him? Did he enjoy it so much that, that idiotic grin seemed to only grow?

"Let…Let me go Inuyasha." She whispered, still fighting him for her hand. "Please…!" She begged.

Looking at her, and instantly seeing that fear cast upon her that he disliked so much, only then did Inuyasha remember how sensitive she was to the public, and how much she valued being invisible. He looked down at their linked hand, smiling slightly before welcoming the chilliness the absence of her hand caused. "Uh… Gomen…" He mumbled, watching silently as she ducked her head and rushed to the back of classroom towards her seat.

"Yo…" Inuyasha drawled out with a salute, walking boastingly towards the teacher's desk. "Good morning there teacher," With a wink in her direction he grinned cheekily as her cheek dusted with a pink hue. "How was your night?"

He turned his head to the classroom, noticing that the majority of the students were now looking at him. Inuyasha smirked when he saw the girls pouting with jealousy, before winking at one of them and turning his attention back to the teacher.

"Take your seat Inuyasha," She squeaked out, running her fingers through her hair subconsciously.

"Hai, Hai…" Turning from her with one final glance as he openly checked her out; he couldn't help but think how easy these female teachers were as his homeroom teacher's blush intensified. A sudden pensive look over take him as his mind drifted to a particular teacher.

Inuyasha sauntered to the back of the classroom, slipping into the seat next to Kagome.

"You are such a stupe." She whispered, her head turned away from him as she gazed out the window.

Quirking a brow at her odd choice of word, he chuckled before tugging on her hair. "How exactly am I a stupe?" He queried, leaning back in his chair as the teacher went through the register.

"Look up the word and your picture next to it will give you answers." Letting her lashes kiss her cheeks slowly, Kagome rested her chin on her shoulder, facing Inuyasha. "Even a _stupe _like you can find it, I bet."

When Kagome smiled brightly, displaying perfect rows of pearls, Inuyasha suddenly felt his chest constricting as he gazed quietly at the beauty before him.

"Wow…" He mumbled, causing Kagome to look at him in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked, straightening her posture while she dabbed lightly on her face, sure that Inuyasha was about to make fun of something that got on her visage.

"It's…"

"Taisho!"

The voice that called his name with annoyed authority made him jump out of his seat.

"Hai – I'm here!" He saluted her, winking in her direction before displaying a lop-sided grin. "If you're considering detention though," He leaned forward on the desk, his hair falling over his shoulder, "I won't complain. Being detained by you would make me the happiest kid in school."

The gasped and whispered filling the classroom at such a brazen sentence only fueled the crimson that was heating up the teacher's milky skin.

"That's…" She clasped a hand on her cheek, trying to tamper down her blush, "That's highly uncalled for Taisho!" She squeaked out.

Inuyasha only winked at her, flopping back down in his seat with his hands behind his head. Feeling piercing eyes upon him, he glanced to the side to see Kagome looking at him ghostly.

"I'll let you detain me over anyone Hoodie – you can count on that." He blew her a kiss.

Kagome chuckled, putting up her five fingers at him for a wave. She used her other hand to cover her mouth that was open in a silent 'o' before letting her palm face her, and dropping four fingers – naturally leaving the middle one at attention.

Chuckling loudly at her actions, he grabbed her hand swiftly, drawing her closer to him so he can whisper in her ear. "I'll oblige to your request with something far more powerful than your finger."

There was absolutely nothing Kagome can do to get by Inuyasha. As she gazed out silently, her blush staining her face cutely, she couldn't help but wonder why she had to meet someone like Inuyasha himself.

"You need help." Her whisper was rather slow her lips making a popping sound as she voiced the last word.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The lunchroom was a big uproar when Inuyasha entered, his playful eyes searching the vicinity for a particular irked off girl in question. He had to admit that not having the past two classes together made him bored out his mind. He wished that his troublesome ways during homeroom had stuck with the hooded beauty until they were reunited.

Inuyasha spotted her glare almost instantly while she spoke with Sango, though her attention was glued to his movements. Chuckling when she rolled her eyes – almost making him think that her eyes had a permanent twitch – Inuyasha couldn't help but waggle his brows in her direction, hoping that the simple act would suffice.

…And it did more than that.

Kagome shuddered visible as her eyes were lifted at the lunchroom's entrance, instantly spotting Inuyasha as if her very conscious was awaiting him. She couldn't help the instant dark glower that decorated her face, remembering the way his idle fingers seems to _always_ find her side to poke her – _especially _knowing for a fact that she was ticklish! Not to mention that bastard's perverted mind! Every time she jumped he'd have one of his lecherous comments to make her flushed cheeks embarrass the color red itself. Kagome had to wonder if his pea brain was automatically programmed with perverted comebacks, or was it simply that his one tracked mind was a curse for everyone, including himself.

'_Stupid asshole.'_

His wagging brows always meant one thing and blushing deeper didn't help the curious friend in front of her.

"Kags, are you running a fever?"

Kagome spared Inuyasha a few seconds of her attention, pretending to wipe an eye by using her middle finger, and when he quirked a thick brow with humor, she knew her message was received.

"Um, nope…" She grunted, giving Sango her full attention. "I'm just… It's just hot in here." She cleared her throat before helping herself to her chicken salad. "So, ready to tell me about this mystery date?" Giving her meal the attention one would give a problematic mathematic equation, Kagome feigned interest in Sango's boyfriend.

Taking up her friend's blue-berry juice, Sango took a long sip before taking up her huge cheese burger with watery mouth. "I thought I told you I can't tell you who he is?"

"I fail to see how telling me _about him_ is the same as telling me _who_ he is." Midnight locks danced from left to right with the shake of the girl's head, smiling playfully at her pouting friend who happen to enjoy blushing more than she'd let on in the future.

"Smartass much?" Wetting her lips, Sango took a huge bite of her burger, pointing a little pinkie at Kagome as she revealed to the world how bad her table manners were. "That's the sort of thing that'll get you shot."

Leaning closer to her friend, Kagome grinned widely, her face furrowed in dismay. "I've been trying so hard to amp up my 'smartass' ways," Giggling when Sango stared at her dryly with heavy lids, Kagome continued. "But… bullets just don't love me," She pouted.

"You're pathetic."

"And you're disgusting." Kagome shot back, throwing a balled up napkin at Sango. "I'd feel much better if I was in the company of a _pig._"

Sango gasped. "That's just rude!"

Pieces of chewed up grub darted towards Kagome as if on a mission. All Kagome could do was seal her lips and close her eyes as the saliva mixed food came in contact with her face. "Wow… Here I thought getting shot couldn't possibly entail any sort of _food_."

Sango chuckled loudly, her mouth opening to reveal her chewed up grub while she watched Kagome clean her face with napkins.

Ignoring her ill-mannered friend, Kagome took her time in cleaning her face, mindful not to ruin the little concealment she had on to hide her bruises. She smiled distantly at Sango, amazed at how a girl with a mystery boyfriend could be so…_unethica_l. She disdainfully threw the napkin at Sango, silently watching her as her laugh died down, her mouth actually closing after taking small and hesitant bites of her burger. Then she glanced sideways, a blush donning her already flushed cheeks from laughter and smiling cutely.

Kagome quirked a questioning brow.

"He's here isn't he?" Kagome whispered as she leaned closer to Sango, whose blush only increased. "Where is he?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kagome's eager spheres turned to every direction her friend's eyes kept darting. Even if Sango was currently turned to mush, there was no doubt in Kagome's mind that one of those unplanned glances was stopping on her mysterious unknown male companion. Eyes travelled to geeks, emos – every sort of clique's table before finally settling on the one to her right, coming in contact to the largest table in the middle that was filled with the most popular kids – those that practically run the school.

She noticed that Sango's eyes were stalling at that table, which spiked her interest even more. If Sango's mystery man was at that table, then it meant the he was popular. Finding it hard to believe that Sango of all people would even humor the thought of being in their presence had Kagome momentarily dazed and confused. Her eyes roamed the large table slowly, drinking up every image, yet coming up with nothing as to who might be Sango's boyfriend.

Kagome was more surprised – which she quickly realized that she shouldn't be – when her eyes landed on the object of her torment.

Inuyasha had a foot of his in a chair, the other one bended by the knee while probed up on the table where he sat with his body leaning backwards with a slight turn towards some girls who giggled cutely while trying to get out of his reach. His long hands grasped at either of their arms, a huge grin turning his lips upwards while his silky mane shimmered over his side, blocking the outside world beyond his shimmery shield. Inuyasha continued to yell at them, pleading huskily for something of theirs as he teased and joked with them.

Kagome couldn't help the slight smile that touched her lips as she continued watching Inuyasha, already forgetting that her goal was to pin-point Sango's unknown lover. She had never met anyone whose presence was yearned for so naturally. Inuyasha always seem to own the spotlight no matter what he may personally think – and his attitude towards things may just be the cause. To simply put it; – silently – Inuyasha was shinning so brightly in Kagome's cerulean spheres as the dimmed light in slowly began to smile genuinely.

Not even noticing that she was openly gawking at the idiot for some unknown reason, the sudden molding ambers that clashed with her azure windows forced her breath to hitch in her throat, making her painfully aware that failing to remember the process of exhaling and inhaling can be detrimental to her life. Wanting to pull her gaze from his captivating hold, Kagome silently ordered herself to look away, to blink even – but she found that she couldn't.

_She didn't want to._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"… It looks like we've got our work cut out for us now that the famous Taisho has returned."

A math teacher, who looked to be fresh out of university, fiddled with her oversized glasses as she stole timid peaks at the teachers around her. She let her gaze settle on the middle-aged man who'd just spoken, his voice filled with annoyance.

"Is… Is he that bad?" She meekly asked.

Another teacher snorted, her half-mooned glasses resting on the bridge of her nose and a tight bun atop her head that seemed to pull her wrinkled face taut, glared hotly at the loudest table that was situated in the middle of the lunchroom. "He's Satan's spawn." She hissed, her wrinkled hands shaking as she reached for her cup of coffee. "His parents have more money than God, which seems to have given him the okay to do as he pleases…"

"But… He's so friendly and… charismatic," The newbie, who goes by the name of Ms. Satomi and is currently the homeroom teacher of said boy blushed slightly while she averted her eyes from the poised female beside her who seemed to burn her to cinders with her glower. "I find it hard to believe he could be such a nuisance."

"Well, we can't jump over that fact," The same taut-faced teacher chipped in, her lips curling slightly. "That's simply naming but two of his _many_ traits to get what he wants."

As the conversation continued with a certain silver-haired 'brat' the topic of discussion, the homeroom teacher found herself drinking up all the information she could about her new student. She was a novice in teaching and getting the needed data on her newest student, who happen to be the biggest flirt she have ever encounter, was vital for her growing career. She may never become as good as the legendary teachers in her presence, but aiming for such a title couldn't hurt her. And in trying to be one of the best, knowing your students was one of the many criteria needed. She'd learn about the tricks of this famous 'Taisho' they keep talking about, and prepare herself. Ms. Satomi awarded herself with a smile before straightening in her seat and focusing all her attentions on the jaw-dropping tales of Inuyasha Taisho.

"He actually did that!" She hissed in shock, amazed that a student would go as far as to prank the whole school – faculty included – by added some sort of substance to the meals that would cause whoever to partake of it, vomit for days.

The teacher's table was filled with hushed laughter as they nodded their heads frantically at the gaping youngling while some hit the table with their palms.

"Yes my dear," An old red-faced male and the history teacher dabbed at the tears rushing to his pools swirling with laughter. "He did that _just_ so he could get extra time to finish a project!" The man's booming laughter placed a smile on Ms. Satomi's lips. "The whole school was closed down for two weeks! There was even a flush out of the kitchen – all thanks to the funding of his parents."

"That's… That's too much!" She laughed slightly, chancing a glance at said boy who had now traded his chair in to sit on the table. "How did you guy's find out it was him?"

"At first we didn't know who it was," The same history teacher started, gulping in as much air as he could before continuing. "But he kept throwing jokes towards the teachers, teasing us and asking how the 'puking session' was. Then as if to piss on us even more, he went and _offered_ a piece of cake to Sandy," A quick glance filled with humor at the stone faced math teacher informed Ms. Satomi who was gullible enough to take such a prankster's bait.

"Oh he didn't…" She whispered in disbelieve, biting her lips to hold in her laughter as the math teacher's face boiled with mortification and anger.

"He sure did!" The history teacher chipped in, either oblivious or use to the math teacher's attitude. "It served her right," He nudged her in good humor. "The both of them _never_ saw eye to eye on anything!"

"I was a fool to think that a bad apple could once again be good." She took a gulp of her warm coffee, her eyes closing in bliss.

"Anyways, both he and that Miroku guy was the only one who didn't get sick – but Miroku had an alibi since he was absent for two weeks. It was quite obvious who'd done it."

"Also, Mrs. Shimizu didn't get it either!" Another teacher spoke up, his finger pointing upwards as if he'd just remember the answer to a pop quiz. "She was lucky I tell you – that week was the worst week of my entire life!"

Mrs. Shimizu flushed. "I didn't have much of an appetite that day." She simply stated, dabbing idly at her untouched food. Kikyou had to contain her smile, as she remembered the day Inuyasha gleefully told her about his plans to award him more time on some math project he had due. She couldn't help but shake her head at the thought of him, missing him even more…

Knowing almost everything bad that went down at the school – before the principle informing them – was no news to Kikyou since Inuyasha trusted her with his plotted plans. And the reason he trusted her, was that no matter how much she knew he could get in trouble – she never stopped him or forbid him into doing it. She would only warn him and remind him of the consequences if he was to be caught and for her sake, he would listen to her intently, but like any other teen set on doing what they pleased – he'd ignore her reasoning. She supposed that was why their relationship had worked so well…

"Thank God you weren't hungry…" Ms. Satomi meekly said, her friendly smile sickening Mrs. Shimizu.

"If it helps – he's always been a straight A student," The art teacher stated as she ignored the homeroom teacher's comment, the sentence directed to Ms. Satomi. "If you're a good little teacher, then his grades would reflect that."

"Oh… Um," Ms. Satomi's brows dipped low, unsure if the statement was sincere. "I'm just his homeroom teacher…"

"A good homeroom teacher makes sure that his or her students are not slacking off for any reason when it comes to their school work." She added coolly.

The frostiness in her words made the new teacher bow her head in shame while the others around them reprimanded Kikyou for being so hard on her.

"…She is new after all."

"The first day of school – she was new," Kikyou stated matter-of-factly before swiftly standing with her tray. "As you all know – _this _is not the first day of school." With that said, she bowed politely and made her exist.

_Jealousy._

It was a feeling that Kikyou wished not to associate herself with – especially when it comes to Inuyasha Taisho. Maybe if she didn't see herself in that Ms. Satomi then she probably wouldn't have felt threatened by her. She was once in that vulnerable stage when she was new, and the mature yet young Inuyasha wanted her – and he got her. Kikyou couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha may make a move on said teacher, and knowing him back then and the moves he aimed at her, she wouldn't pass it by her, especially seeing how the newbie was blushing. Yes, it was certain that whether it was heavy or light – Inuyasha Taisho flirted with his homeroom teacher since his arrival.

Sighing silently under her breath, her Prada heels made swift and loud clicking noises against the tiled floor as she made her way to the bin on the other side of the lunchroom with a sultry swing of her hips, making sure that _he _would see her.

The burning feeling at the back of her neck informed her that he was indeed watching her, and a slow yet bold smile touched her crimson lips as she looked over her shoulders, eying him openly in the noisy spacious room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Miroku's deep violet eyes couldn't help being captivated by the beauty a few tables from him. She was so cute – even with the way she pigged out on her burger – and Miroku just found himself laughing like an idiot as he half-heartedly listened in on Inuyasha whine and flirt with their bimbo friends.

His mind kept sending him back to the first time they officially met, wondering vaguely why he'd even ignored her in school to begin with. She was so feisty – unlike any girl he'd ever come across, and Miroku had to admit that he very well enjoyed the challenge. And she wasn't any pushover, especially when it came to the acceptance of her best friend in front of her.

Recalling the events of last summer, when he was working in the mechanic shop to earn some money for his purple kitten parked outside, Miroku remembered coming across a fuming female in a simple beige khaki long pants, a white tank top and some white flip flop. Her hair was up in a messy bun, enticing him to lick the sweat that trickled down her exposed neck before taking refuge between her full boobs. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't yearning to get to know her – even as she kicked her car and curse under her breath for its impeccable timing.

"Do you need any help?" He had asked her, a huge humorous grin aimed at her.

"Yes," She had replied gruffly, "My baby is fussing, and I don't know what her problem is." Turning her glare back to her car, Sango had folded her arms, putting emphasis on her swollen chest that had Miroku's head spinning with want.

He'd taken up the job of fixing the problem – which was the battery – and even though it was above his pay grade, since his job was just an assistance, he didn't mind because he got to spend time with her. She was quite reluctant, because she knew who he was, but he had no idea that she went to the same school as he did. The shock that registered was openly displayed as Sango rolled her eyes, mindful not to indulge him too deeply since she was not interested. She was really rude towards him, giving him one worded answers, snorting at his 'cheesy words' as she'd so often referred to his flirty as, before finally telling him that she wasn't and will never be interested.

Miroku knew when to take a hike, but for some reason – He just couldn't.

Over the next few days, all he could think about was that nameless girl who enjoyed kicking her car when she was mad, the girl who thought saying what was on one's mind clearly was far better than any sugar coated lie. He'd just drive around town, trying to catch a glimpse of her and when he did, he would rush to her for a good conversation. She was always uninterested, always telling him to get lost, but Miroku never gave up. When summer was nearing and the first morning back to school rolled around, Miroku was ecstatic to see Sango, eager to see what her fuss was about. And he did just that.

Though, when he realized who she was, and who her friend was especially, his mouth couldn't stop catching flies. And to make matters worse – those were the very same girls who was the butt of his friend's jokes. Although Miroku never out right said anything mean about them – just the obvious like a simple 'oh yeah she's a real freakazoid.', or something along those lines, he was never the one to stop his friends, or to tell them to show some manners and wait until they'd passed. He was also a loud laughter, in which he often did with the many ridiculous jokes his friends came up with.

Miroku shook his head in regret, briefly turning his head to Yura as she whispered something funny in his ears in which he chuckled lightly before shrugging. His attention turned back to Sango, realizing that she'd started to eat like an actual lady, her gaze sneaking looks in his direction ever so often. Miroku's grin displayed straight pearly teeth.

'_What would I have done if you'd continued ignoring me?'_

The smug and disdainful look on Sango's face as she brushed by him, knowing full well that his friends where talking about them, made Miroku wish he had a readied rope dangling from the roof. She was no fool to the 'popular assholes' and he couldn't blame her for thinking that his sudden interest in her was because of some bet or whatever shit their crew came up with. All he knew was that the sudden constriction of his lungs made him painfully aware of what he had his friends had caused for both Kagome and Sango.

Days passed without much talking, just a little glance here and there, but Sango was very good on ignoring the obvious. He felt even worst for his actions, and she didn't _sugar coat_ anything when she'd just had enough of him.

"Funny how you're tongue remembers how to work; only when you're stupid bum friends aren't around." The crispness in her voice was downplayed with the taunting smile on her lips, but either way if Sango wanted to make him feel like an ass – she'd succeeded.

He admits that he didn't know how his friends would react, and he'd once brought up the notion of possibly dating her – or even her friend. The replies were not in his favor. They were smiling first, but that smile was one of perplexity, wanting to ask someone if they were right in the head, but afraid to offend them. Then came the questions. "Is this some sort of project?", "Are you feeling alright Miro?", "Omg, don't tell me you guys did a bet behind my back?"

His astonished look was the only thing that halted the awaiting verbal lash that was much unlike the Miroku he'd been brought up to be.

Who was he trying to kid though? Everything Sango told him so blatantly was true, and the fact that she enjoyed the way he came back and confirmed her theories only made him more determined to prove that he was different, and given the time and chance, he could prove it to her.

Still, Sango wouldn't be Sango if she wasn't hesitant, nor would she have been the girl he fell for if she wasn't plain with him about her friendship with Kagome.

At first though, when they were going on dates, he wanted to prove to her that he wasn't ashamed of her, but Sango started became self-conscious which only meant she was starting to like him on some sort of level. Though her refusing to make their relationship public was what got them into arguments often.

"She relented though." He whispered.

"Say something Miro?"

Yura slithered an arm under his, drawing herself closer to him with a sweet smile touching her ruby lips.

Easing out of her vise grip, Miroku shook his head in the negative, his heated gaze forcing Sango's own not to break contact.

In order to sensitize the public of their relationship, Sango thought it would be good to start out with their closest friend. Hence, enter Kagome and Inuyasha. He wanted this weekend to go perfect, to prove to Kagome that he's not as bad as the groupies he hung out with. He hoped that Inuyasha would be a voice of reasoning for him, seeing that both of them were on talking terms. Overall, he knew once Kagome accepted their relationship, Sango wouldn't care what others think and once Inuyasha came around to the idea of Miroku in a serious relationship, then it was all good in the world.

The acceptance of each best friend was what really mattered, and although Miroku hadn't a doubt in his mind that Inuyasha wouldn't oppose it, the thought of what Kagome would think made him immensely hesitant for the result.

And his observant eyes told him that some sort of sparks was slowly growing between them.

"Yash," Miroku started, realizing that sky-blue eyes were glued to his buddy. "Yash," Miroku called again, this time easing up in his chair to sucker punching him in the arm.

Inuyasha grunted in pain, his topaz eyes narrowing in anger as he turned to look at the culprit. Quickly realizing that it was Miroku he grinned toothily before kicking him in the side. "What?" He chuckled, his body still leaning towards the girls as he tried to pry something out of their hands.

Before Miroku could say anything, he noticed that Inuyasha's attention was in the direction of where his beauty was. He probably would have thought Inuyasha was checking out Sango if he hadn't known his friend was acquainted with Kagome. Miroku always admired Inuyasha – he was never the boy who cared about what others thought of him; and as such – he befriended Kagome openly, never giving a second thought as to what his friends may or may not say.

"You're staring, Yash," Miroku chuckled when his only response was the middle finger. His laugh died down to a chuckle as he saw how captivated both teens were as they refused to break their eye contact.

If Miroku hadn't known Inuyasha, or if _he_ was the one who travelled and came back to see this scene then he'd have thought they were lovers, just by the way they looked at each other. But their sort of look mirrored that of honeymooners – lovers whose relationship was in the early stages.

A knowing smile settled on Miroku's face.

Yes, Inuyasha would absolutely say yes to his invitation this weekend. He hadn't a doubt in his mind.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha couldn't look away even if he wanted.

His Hoodie wasn't backing down either.

'_My Hoodie?'_ He furrowed his brows as he ignored his surroundings, only seeing bright blue pools trapping him into their deep depths of mystery.

When he winked at her after a few solid minutes – and carefully concealing his facial expression from his nosy friend, Inuyasha broke out into a grin when he saw Kagome's luscious lips puckered into a pout.

She was so easy to rile up that Inuyasha just couldn't help teasing her. She was like his own personal pet, a pet that he loved and adored. Laughing under his breath when he stuck out her tongue smartly at him, he mirrored her actions, but advanced it with a swipe of his tongue upwards.

She flushed.

…And he grinned.

"She's fucking cute." He whispered, forgetting the girls as he leaned forward on his probed up legs, his gaze never leaving Kagome.

"I know right."

Inuyasha quirked a brow, his gaze still locked on Kagome as he waited for Miroku to continue. When he didn't say anything more, Inuyasha chose to ignore him. It was never in anyone's best interest to bait the predator. And Miroku was always the predator when it came to any sort information. No one could top that dude when it came to observing something or someone, and admittedly in the beginning Inuyasha couldn't stand Miroku just for that very thought. He always knew things just by sizing him down until he just gave up and told him everything since he'd basically already knew. And as such, the title of best friend came naturally before either of them fully realized it. Inuyasha snorted. _'So much for being observant.'_

"There's someone I want you to meet this weekend." Miroku's voice was casual, his gaze lingering in the same directions. "It's someone very important to me."

"I'm not gonna be a third wheel to one of your hoochie bitches." Grumbling under his breath, he leaned closer to him. "I thought you were matured," When Kagome broke eye contact to curse her friend who had just thrown a small piece of burger at her, Inuyasha couldn't help but bursting out with laughter, before finally looking at his friend. "I'm not going to step in as any gay friend just because your date went wrong." Inuyasha shuddered as his memory sent him back to Miroku's past dates.

Miroku threw his head, his husky laughter filling the room as he remembered when he'd forced Inuyasha into acting like his gay partner when his blind date turned out to look _nothing_ like the Janet Jackson she described herself to be.

"Dude chill will you?" He huffed out between laughter. "This time I actually like the girl, and she wants to meet the closest friend I have." Miroku gave him a secretive smile.

"So I'll be a fucking third wheel?"

Inuyasha started to refuse, but he paused when he saw that knowing smile on his friend's lip.

"She also wants me to meet her best friend."

As if a clock was turning in Inuyasha's head, he remembered earlier this morning when Miroku caught him gazing like an idiot at Kagome. Not to mention he started apologizing for the way he acted when he asked him about Kagome. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes when Miroku made a comment of getting to know Kagome.

It was all pointing to Kagome.

"You're…" He paused, his orbs flicking towards Kagome's table. "Hoodie's friend is your girlfriend?"

His only response was a grin… and was that a _blush_?

"So are you up for it?" Miroku looked at his friend's pleadingly. "I really like her – yes yes, I know – it's unlike me." He shrugged. "But she's different and that's one of the reasons why I like her so much. She's finally open to letting our relationship go public but she wants to start by introducing each other to our best friend."

"I find it hard to believe that you of all people have settled down." The shock seeped from every word Inuyasha spoke. "But I see why I can't go." His gaze flickered to Kagome once more. "It's bound to be interesting with _that_ girl involved."

Before he could take his sunny orbs off of Kagome, a figure caught his attention. Noticing who it was, he rolled his eyes in annoyance at his interest peaking, even if it was simply for a moment. Following her seductive movement, the hypnotic sway of her hips forced his eyes to stay glued to hers.

"She's one of the few teachers' I won't mind getting to know."

Inuyasha ignored him in favor of a snort.

If he only knew of the kind of person she was, he'd eat up those words quickly. Mrs. Shizumi was beautiful, but that was all on the outside. Deep down, her true nature was as ugly as they come, lacing with her lies as she draws her victims in with her propelling beauty. He was that victim, he'd admit, and he was the one who pushed it, thinking he saw something pure when he saw her. The age never crossed his mind when he looked at her, even to this day – he still saw her without the age. But the beauty wasn't all and he was thanking that he knew that.

So with all of that knowledge, why was Inuyasha still looking at her with such longing drowning his bright shimmering gaze? Why was Mrs. Shimizu's kiss, her touch and scent still drugging him even though hours has been passed between them since their private encounter?

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her looking back at him, probably displaying the same look he was currently sporting. Suddenly remembering what she had told him, he couldn't help but wonder if they'd still be together and happy if he was home to accept her calls. He sighed loudly, breaking their stare to look at his hands – hands that were shaking slightly.

'_I can't relapse.'_

He'd told himself a few short months ago that he was finally over her, knew that coming back home to be around his friends would help him even more to take his mind off of her. Plus, she was just a substitute teacher. He told himself if he ever ran into her – which was a slim chance – that it would only be a glance, and with such his memory would discard of her instantly.

His fixated gaze wished he could force his hands to stop shaking. He wished that the room around him wasn't suddenly enclosing, suffocating him and pushing him back into the past – a past that was filled with nothing but pain and suffering without his Kikyou.

'_Kikyou…'_

Narrowed topaz caught a shape on his arms, and before he could focus more on it, an action beside him caused ketchup to splash on his arms. Inuyasha jumped quickly, his hand moving over the substance to and smudging it even more.

'_The fuck…?'_

With eyes as wide as saucers, and hands shaking as if traumatized, Inuyasha quickly looked up at two of his friends who continued squirting ketchup and mustard at each other. "Are you guys serious?" He shouted; too much anger for such a cause. "Fuck man!" He screamed, his angry eyes flickering from one friend to the other before cursing under his breath once more and hopping off of the table with his bag already in hand.

Without a final word he rushed towards an open door that led outside of the school itself, his face set in an angry scowl. As he neared the door, he bumped into Kagome just as she got up to clear her tray.

"Sorry." He growled out, holding her firmly to steady her.

Kagome looked up hesitantly, but breathed a breath of relief when she noticed it was just Inuyasha. "Tryna kill me smartly huh." She grinned.

Inuyasha's jaw ticked.

"Is something the matter Inuyasha?"

His hold on her fell as he inhaled slowly. "No… No…" He shook his head to confirm his words. "I'm… alright."

But he knew she didn't believe him. He knew that she wasn't going to leave it as that. Most of all, Inuyasha _knew_ that she was going to follow him, sooner or later.

He wished she would leave it as that and not follow him.

But he knew…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Please leave your mark and tell me what you think! I'm always eager to get some feedback – whether it's just praise or constructive critism x).**


	7. Some Things Are Unexpected

**Some Things Are Unexpected**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:** So I got a review saying this is slow – am not sure if they meant the update itself or the plot. But since I can't really do anything about the slow updates due to school and life itself, I chose the plot. Like I said before – I don't really have a solid plot for this, but the ideas are there, and I've been seriously toying with some as of late. What you guys read below – I'm hoping that it's not moving _too_ fast (if I am, then please tell me), but all the same, I don't want this to be too long.

But anyhoo~ Tell me what you think and I hope you guys enjoy it! =D

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Something was wrong, Kagome knew for a fact that something was definitely bothering Inuyasha. She was rooted to her spot, her worried gaze following his form as he rushed out the side door of the cafeteria before disappearing from view. "I wonder…" Shifting her gaze from him as her eyes traveled around the spacious room, Kagome couldn't help but reveal a sense of understanding as her eyes settled on a smirking Mrs. Shimizu.

"Hey Kags, mind throwing this away from me?" Sango suddenly spoke, resting her tray atop Kagome's own as she flashed her gaze towards Miroku. "I got somewhere to go and…" Her explanation died down when she noticed Kagome shoving the trays in her hands, not even sparing her a second glance or an excuse as she hurriedly walked towards the nearest exit, her strides turning into a slight jog when she finally stepped outside. "Well…" Sango huffed, a pout decorating her plump lips as she stared questioningly at the items in her hands.

Kagome rushed to the bleachers instinctively, knowing that it was a place of solitude that one often goes to when wanting to be alone. She hoped that her hunch was right and that Inuyasha was there. "It's always her isn't it Inuyasha?" She mumbled sullenly, her face contorting with a sense of dismay and confusion while she rounded the corner that led to the entrance of the football field as well as the bleachers. There was a loud sigh of relief when Kagome spotted a mass of his silver long mane, noticing that he was in the exact same spot she and Sango usually ate lunch on bright sunny days unlike this one.

Looking up into the sky, she noticed how gray the travelling clouds were, wondering when the day had chosen to take up such a gloomy expression.

"I thought I wasn't going to find you," Kagome started, peeping through the bleachers before easing her legs through them so they can dangle off the ground. She exhaled loudly, drumming her fingers against the seat while she laid her upper body on it.

Inuyasha's only response was a grunt, his hollowed gaze looking up at nothing in particular while his hands rested above his head, one hand idly rubbing the other arm.

Kagome's eyes suddenly shifted to his visage, and then moved slowly towards his restless hands while she eased down on the ground, crouching in front of him with a worried expression on her face. "Inuyasha…" She paused, contemplating if it was her place – or if they were even that close for her to throw ludicrous assumptions his way.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed, and Kagome felt a pang of hurt at the sudden usage of her name. "Look… I appreciate your concern and all, but I just want to be alone right now."

Her lips curved slightly, though the pain at unconsciously being rejected a place of 'friendship' in his heart hurt her more than she'll ever let on. Instead of abiding to his wishes, Kagome eased down into a laying position next to him, now gazing up at the same nothingness he was currently admiring.

"Whenever the world seems to turn against me," She started, chuckling harshly. "I always come here to think and relief some of my ache that _always_ threatened to consume me." She turned her face in his direction, shifting to get a more comfortable spot with her head probed up on a bended arm while she now lay on her side. "I never really had anyone to talk to other than Sango, and as much as I was glad for a listener, she was never one to oppose me, or lecture me without backing down." Kagome watch something flicker across Inuyasha's face, but just as quickly it was masked. "So, imagine how I felt when some _asshole_," She smiled when he gave her a lop-sided grin, closing his eyes hypnotically. "…came reprimanding me like a father would do his disobedient kid. It was annoying but deep down, I was sort of elated. Even though I sometimes get skeptical –…"

"There's nothing to be skeptical about Hoodie," Inuyasha said almost instantly, a twinge of hurt pricking at him momentarily. "I meant it when I said I wanted to be your friend and you know that what you do is wrong… It's breaking you more than the troubles you have at home." He whispered, this time turning his head to look her squarely in the eyes.

Kagome's only response was a simple smile, although she didn't say anything to reassure him of her trust in him. She really wanted to believe him, to fully give herself to him and become a true friend, but she knew they were far beyond that stage. Inuyasha still held secrets from her, still choosing to by-step his problems and only drill her about her faults as well as her embarrassing and unhealthy secrets. He had yet to understand the meaning of 'giving in order to receive,' and just as such – she always seem to ponder his real motives towards her, wondering if they were fully genuine.

She wet her parched lips before continuing.

"I know you may think I'm messed up or outright troubled–…"

"I _don't_ Hoodie!" He hissed, his scrutiny searching hers and wishing she'd see the sincerity and understanding in his wide and open gaze. "Fuck! Why can't you have more confident in yourself and stop abuse yourself with such degrading meanings."

Kagome bit her lips to stop the sudden pained cry that threatened to leave her lips. She exhaled loudly once again, her hot breath mingling with Inuyasha's labored breathing. "I didn't come here to argue Inuyasha."

"Then stop giving me a fucking reason to," He hissed, lifting his head briefly with a warning glower. "I can't stand it when you constantly find ways to make yourself seem lower than shit." He cursed, eyes narrowing with evident anger. "You have so much more to offer," Sighing, which seemed like the key to deflate his growing anger, Inuyasha shook his head at her. "Why can't you see that Kagome?" His whisper caressed her like a summer's morning wind. "Why…?" He asked again.

This time, Kagome openly bit her lips, refusing to answer him as her eyes glazed over with tears. She pushed herself into a sitting position, bowing her head from his probing gaze while hugging her legs to her chest. "I hate you sometimes, do you know that?" She whispered after a pregnant pause. "I hate how you always seem to draw these dreadful emotions out of me." Looking up at him just as a tear fell from her eyes, Kagome didn't let her scowl waver. "I don't even know _Inuyasha Taisho_, yet you seem to figure out a handful about me with just one sunny look from those big irritating eyes of yours."

Inuyasha sat up too, facing her with a leg outstretched at her side while the other was bended at the knees. "I barely know you, Hoodie," Inuyasha smiled slightly. "You're the epitome of an enigma, and you're very secretive – hesitant to give me any straight answers about your past, or even your present…" His gaze flickered to her arms before settling on her face. "_I_ don't know _Kagome 'Hoodie' Higurashi_." He chuckled when she stuck out her tongue at him, automatically outstretching his arms to wipe away a stray tear.

"I don't tell you much because I don't trust you…"

"Hoodie –…" He let his hand fall from her face.

"You don't trust me either." She whispered, ducking her head from his gaze. "You keep blowing the same whistle about wanting to be my friend, yet for some reason I'm not worthy enough to get to know you so that _I_ can see _you_ as a friend."

"It's not that…" Inuyasha started, though he knew she was partially correct. Inuyasha was naturally a person who barely trusts anyone, even if he knew for a fact that they were sincere. Yet for some reason when he chose to trust someone in particular, going against his better judgment, he found himself getting hurt. He knew for a fact that Kagome was nothing like Kikyou, but for some reason there was this wall that he just refuse to peep over. Then there was the fact that he feared Kagome rejecting him once she knew everything about him.

'_Then again, I'm sure she's not one to judge a person – no matter what.'_

"I think I understand though," She mumbled, ocean spheres shifting from his hands and back to his face quickly, making Inuyasha quirk a brow in wonder.

"You don't."

"We both know that you and Mrs. Shimizu had a past," Kagome started bluntly, her pout suddenly increasing as she thought about them as a couple. "…And you know that I know," She added, noticing how he suddenly sucked in a huge gulp of air. "I'm not stupid to realize that you guys parted on bad terms, and seeing that she's a married woman – and you openly insult her, has led me to the conclusion that you weren't aware of her now husband."

Inuyasha eased back a little, surprised that she knew this much even though he'd divulged near to nothing about his history at this school before his untimely departure.

"My guess is that you placed all your trust in her, and having her treat it with such lack of care has forced you to shut down towards others." Kagome shrugged slightly, resting her chin on her raised knees. "Even though I had nothing to do with your heart-ache, in a way I'm paying for the things she did to you. Now I'm stuck with a block-head guy who wants me to trust him but refuses to put in the effort to learn and trust again." Kagome raised tired pools to blank topaz. "That thought in no way comforts me, nor does it make me feel like a true friend." She buried her head between her now slightly parted knees, exhaling loudly to break the suddenly silence that overcame them. "So under such circumstances, why the hell can't I have the freedom to feel skeptical?" She didn't really expect and answer. "You have to at least put yourself in my shoes and stop saying things just because it sounds good rolling off your tongue."

There was an even longer pause, and Kagome felt the hair prickling at the nape of her neck, indicating to her that Inuyasha's smothering gaze was glued to her. She had no intention of saying what she'd just told him a few moments ago, but the sense of obscurity was weighing on her and she knew that even though Inuyasha might be aware of his knowledge, he was stubborn enough to turn a blind eye on everything. As the silence lingered on, while her thoughts held her prisoner, Kagome wondered agitatedly if she'd truly said too much. She felt a deeper connection with Inuyasha, felt that even though their problems may differ on some level – it strikes a similar pain that they both could relate to. Maybe his task was to help some fuck-up like herself so he won't have to feel like a complete ass every time he woke up in the morning.

'_Stop it Kagome.'_

She shook her head profusely, apologizing silently for her snippy remark towards him. It was becoming apparent that Kagome had no idea why Inuyasha, this new kid who spent a year in America, wanted to become her friend. She had no clue why someone as popular as he was –and still is – at school would rather talk to her and say absurd thing about her having much to offer, rather than going on endless dates with all the girl and _teachers_ who swoon over him from a simple smothering look of his.

Why was Inuyasha Taisho so fascinated in finding her light?

She sighed again.

This time it was filled with a sense of defeat. She wanted to come here and find out what was bother him, taking the mike for once and try and help him in any way she could. But she was fast realizing that even though he claimed her to be the very definition of an enigma – he'd long since bypass himself who was rightfully the master of mystery and secrecy. She was beating a dead bull.

"I'm gonna just go," She mumbled, shifting to move from him and ease herself back through from where she came from. "It was useless coming here to begin with." Not even sparing him a glance, Kagome held on to a seat of the bleacher as to heave herself up.

A sudden hold on her waist froze her in place.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome smiled, shrugging nonetheless and forcing the pain to release her. "Me too." Wetting her lips, she tried to wiggle out of his hold but found that he wasn't prepared to let her go anytime soon.

"You don't understand." Tugging slightly on her, he guided her back down in front of him. "I'm sorry for being so passive towards you. Everything you said was right, and for that – I'm truly sorry." He sighed in defeat. "I was a freshman when my relationship with Kikyou started. She was my first in everything and I really gave it my all – not once letting the age become a factor." Pausing as he tried to collect his painful thoughts that he wished to be buried and forgotten, Inuyasha bit his lips in concentration. "She never once viewed me as someone serious in the relationship. While I was giving far beyond my best, she was just along for a playful ride before her marriage date." Inuyasha cursed harshly, remembering the heated argument they had after he found out about her fiancé. "Kikyou toyed with my love for her, refused to see me in a mature light. All this time while I didn't care about age, _she_ was troubled by it!"

"That's so…"

"Fucking pathetic." He chipped in, a dry chuckle following. "I vowed to never be fooled the way I did in the past."

"But you still love her."

Her statement threw a sharp wrench around his heart, twisting it painfully.

"Yes, I still love her." He admitted, aloud for the first time. The god-honest truth sent a shiver down his spine, hating himself even more for still loving a lying bitch like Kikyou Shimizu even after all she'd done to him. "I wish I didn't – _fuck_ – if only I could turn it off with a snap of my fingers!"

Kagome sighed, her heart going out for him. She placed her hands over his, to calm his uneasiness when she noticed how he shook with suppressed pent up emotions. "Thank you Inuyasha, for sharing a little of your past with me." Her hands travelled from his upwards to his wrist and over his wrist warmers before retreating and repeating her actions.

Inuyasha smiled. "I meant it when I said that I was sorry."

They gazed silently at each other, Kagome searching his eyes for the truth while Inuyasha prayed that she found his honesty in his piercing shimmer. Suddenly, she broke out into a wide grin, her smile brightening up the moment while putting Inuyasha at ease. "I will contemplate if you're honestly sorry."

He knew she was joking, which forced a husky chuckle passed his lips. "You're insatiable," Moving his hands upwards from her waist, he let his fingers dance ghostly at her side, forcing that angelic laughter past her succulent lips that was like music to his hungry hearing.

"Inu…Inu – No!" She giggled, trying to keep his hands steady but failing miserably as he was stronger compared to her. She found herself suddenly on the ground, Inuyasha straddling her as his fingers danced tortuously across her torso, forcing her to gasp for air and mercy.

"What…?" Inuyasha shouted over her enchanting giggle, attacking her even more as she writhe beneath him, tears of laughter springing at the corners of her eyes. "I can't hear you – what did you say?"

"I said…" She huffed, arching her back with her mouth wide open as an impending loud giggle took her over, her body shaking with the force of her laughter. "Inu…Yaaa…"

"Say it." He whispered humorously, a huge grin splitting his face in half. "Hurry up." One of his hands grabbed both of hers by the wrist, moving them atop her head as he continued his sugary torture at her side, moving further towards her armpits.

Kagome gasped for air even more, taking a huge gulp of oxygen before exhaling with the word, "Inuyasha!" So loud and huskily that Inuyasha thought she was in the process of a world-shattering orgasm.

He eased back suddenly at the pleasure flooding his veins, amazed at how easily he'd gone from torturing her to instantly letting his mind settle in the gutter and thinking so brazenly about such lecherous things. His eyes traveled from her torso where her shirt was hiked up, exposing smooth creamy skin and a cute belly button, before they journeyed upwards, becoming a victim of the hypnosis her breast caused with each noticeable intake and outtake of breath greedily. Inuyasha's lips were suddenly too dry for his liking, not even his tongue darting out to aid them with wetness seemed to suffice.

Especially when his eyes landed on her flushed face.

"You're _fucking_ beautiful."

His whisper went unheard as he watched the way her eyes fluttered close, while she tried and control her breathing with each languid intake and outtake off air. Her hair was tousled around her, fanning out on the grass as if she'd just finish a satisfied wrestling of two person's uniting as one in the most sexually, uninhibited way possible. A simple smile kissed her lips – lips that were begging to be kissed…

Lips that _he_ wanted to taste.

Kagome lifted her lids after regaining some ounce of control, her eyes automatically found Inuyasha's heated gaze, and instantly her lips spread into a wider grin. "You're a real asshole."

Even with his sudden thoughts, Inuyasha dared to lower his form to hers, fully aware of his confusing desires. "What makes you think that?" He taunted his breath fanning against her slightly parted lips.

Oblivious to the warning signs, Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "_You_." She simply stated, licking her lips unconsciously.

That innocent move forced Inuyasha to pay far more attention to her lips than necessary, and only then did Kagome realize their suddenly intimate position. She shifted slightly, her breath hitching as she felt Inuyasha's powerful legs on either sides of her own, and she forced herself not to moan in approval with the way he snuggled against her so comfortably.

"That doesn't explain much Hoodie," He grinned, letting his hair cast a veil on either side of their faces, his palms resting just below her armpits.

"What sort of explanation do you insist upon," Batting her eyes playfully at him; she boldly looked him in the eye. "Asshole." She breathed, lifting her head slightly but daring not to get too close to his face.

His husky chuckle made her tingle inside.

"You would do well and _not_ bait this _asshole_ you so fondly speak of." Winking at her, Inuyasha further chose to push past the warning signs, dipping his head lower until their lips were but a breath away. "You couldn't handle it even if you dared." Wanting to fuck with her even more, his inched his hands upwards, brushing against her ticklish spots which caused her to jerk from the surprised tickle sensation.

That was probably a big mistake.

Such a simple act, forced Kagome's lips to ghostly caress Inuyasha's. Although it was barely a union of their mouths, there was no denying the sparks that ignite from the brief touch of their lips together. Kagome felt the spark grew, travelling throughout her whole body, forcing it to warm as it settled at her heart, electrocuting it to a raging beat so loud that she was positive that even Inuyasha himself could hear it. As she tried to grasp the sudden feeling engulfing her, she watched as Inuyasha eased back slowly, as if he was in some sort of trance. His lips were still parted and she saw her wetness glistering upon his lips which only made her flush more.

"I'm…" Easing up into a sitting position now that Inuyasha was now kneeling on either of her, his face as floored as hers, Kagome was at a loss of words on just how to apologize for her actions. She wondered what he was thinking right now and vaguely pondered if he even felt the sudden trigger of desire she felt with such a simple and innocent act.

Ignoring her fumbling words, Inuyasha raised a hand to remove a twig from her hair, forcing both their gaze to follow it as it fell soundlessly through the air and on the ground. Instantly, their gazes were locked on each other, with Inuyasha giving her a slight smile of reassurance.

"We had better be getting back."

"Yea…" Kagome smiled briefly before letting it fall from her lips as she dragged herself from between Inuyasha's legs, moving into a kneeling position while her hand rested on the bleacher.

Inuyasha finally allowed himself to lick his lips, tasting an unfamiliar taste that instantly reminded him of the sweet yet barely touch of their lips not too long ago. He swore he tasted a hint of blue-berry, and was instantly reminded of the juice she had back inside. A slight smile touched his lips. Perhaps she tasted a tangy substance of his orange juice? Inuyasha doubt that since she only got his lips whereas Inuyasha was lucky enough to experience more than just her lips, since they were open in preparation for either laughter or a verbal lash. So caught up in his thoughts, he leaned forward to drag his bag pack towards him, inadvertently bringing his face centimeters from Kagome's own.

Her awareness had intensified, and the musky male scent only seemed to become heightened now that she'd accidentally touched her lips to his. Their gaze locked when Inuyasha heard her intake of a shaky breath, and the undeniable emotions swirly in their spheres were shining as bright as the now exposed sun above them.

She was going crazy.

That was the only thing Kagome could conclude about herself as she eased forward a little, knowing that the small action was enough to reunite their lips once again. Kagome lifted a hesitant hand to cup his face, their eyes still locked as she deepened the kiss with a slant of her head, flicking her tongue against his upper lip before pushing forward to explore his caverns.

'_I just want to know how it feels…'_ She wistfully thought, closing her eyes habitually as soon as she felt Inuyasha's lips moving slowly against her inexperienced own.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Miroku brushed purposely against Sango's back as she grumbled cutely to herself while standing in front of the garbage with the trays. "Who has my girl all temperamental now?" He teased, pressing his form to her side as his hot breath caressed her ear.

Sango jumped suddenly, her eyes twitching with annoyance at the person arrogant enough to brush against her. "Oh…" She blushed the moment she heard the voice of her boyfriend, damn near fainted when she felt his chiseled body molded against her side. "It's you."

Miroku lifted a sharp brow. "That's all?" He chuckled, placing his palms over his heart. "You wound me cupcake."

Sango giggled, finally disposing of Kagome and her garbage before placing the empty tray atop it. "I'm sorry baby," She whispered, moving towards his ear away from the crowd. "I promise to make it up to you," She flirted, darting out her tongue to lick his earlobe before moving closer and holding it captive between her teeth.

"R-Really?" Miroku found his voice sounded squeaky to his ears, and he had to clear his throat before continuing. "I mean… Can you give me a preview?" He moved one of his hands to grasp her nice rump tightly, groaning when Sango used that moment to straddle a thigh of his, awarding him with the warmth of her sex.

Nibbling on her lips, Sango eased back from his face, her cinnamon sphere scanning the cafeteria worriedly, afraid that someone may see them. A couple of months ago, Sango wouldn't have minded, because back then she hadn't an ounce of feelings for this gorgeous being before her. The thought of his friends finding even more cruel ways to come down on her – as well as Kagome – made her hesitant. She knew she shouldn't care about such, but as she looked at Miroku with so much adoration, she knew why she felt that way.

'_I'm falling hard for him.'_ Sango blushed crimson.

Miroku sighed loudly, his frustration evident. He didn't understand why Sango couldn't put all her trust in him. Didn't she know that if anyone hurt her he'll _always _be there to protect her? Hadn't he told her countless of times that if his friends didn't approve of his feelings for her then they wasn't worthy of being called his friends? With a shake of his head, he took a step back from her, feeling the chilling absence of her body that he enjoyed more than anything in the world.

"Miroku…" She mumbled.

"Forget it." He groused out, running a frustrated hand over his untamed hair that was in a low pony-tail. "Lunch time's almost over anyways." Turning his back on her, Miroku headed towards his friends, snatching up his one-strapped bag and placing it over his hand to rest on his shoulder with the bag itself at the opposite side.

"Miro where you off to?" Yura asked, getting up instantly with her bag already in her hands. Her only response was a grunt, but she didn't care, she just wanted to spend more time with him. Rushing towards his side, with a bounce in her step, Yura laced her arms on Miroku's, a huge grin on her face. "I was thinking…" She started, oblivious to the annoyance radiating off of her companion. "Our flirting around is become old, I mean… We both have this _thing_ between us and playing around is getting bored…."

Miroku tuned her out like any other day, flashes of Sango's troubled features dancing mirthfully before his violet eyes. Could the right explanation be that she was ashamed of him? Pausing suddenly at the possibility, Miroku felt even worse than shit, his heart constricting with pain as he found that he couldn't sidestep such a point. It could be that couldn't it? In the end, if the double date this weekend goes as plan, and Kagome accepted him, then their relationship would become public nevertheless.

"It had to be." He mumbled as the pain in his voice became too strong not to flinch.

"See!" Yura exclaimed at his answer, still ignorant to the fact that he wasn't even aware of her existence. She snuggled closer to him, a huge grin spreading across her crimson lips. "Then this weekend would be perfect for our first date!"

"What…?" Miroku asked, suddenly aware of the leech next to him. He peeled her off of him with slight difficulty, noticing that Sango was watching them as she walked hurriedly towards them. He groaned, knowing for a fact, that she'll mistake this scene for something else, and since they act like strangers, her passing him would be natural yet he knew it would mean so much more. He would be fucked until he talked to her and explained himself.

Yura saw Sango nearing, and she giggled loudly as her eyes roamed over her form. "I'm ashamed to see that this school opens doors for sluts." She spoke so loud that even though there was a good distance between her and Sango, she knew that Sango heard her.

Expecting Sango to walk pass them without so much of a sigh, Yura was shocked when she came to a stop right in front of her, her cinnamon eyes piercing her with utter detestation. "Why would you be ashamed when you're the fucking queen of sluts worldwide?" Sango smirked at her before bowing mockingly in front of her. "Your majesty."

Yura's face heated with shock and embarrassment, shame flooding her as their peers around them started laughing. Even Miroku couldn't help the snicker that escaped him, and she shoved him slightly. "Miroku!"

"You had that one coming Yura." He confessed, chuckling as his eyes sparkled with pride aimed at Sango.

Still, being as dunce as Yura is, she didn't even notice the evident attraction wafting off of both Miroku and Sango. "This is unforgivable!" Pushing her nose in the air, she grabbed Miroku's hand with a loud 'hmp' before turning around. "Let's go Miroku."

"I'm sorry," Sango suddenly rushed out, her hands grasping Miroku's free one. "I know you probably think my reasoning is stupid, and maybe you're even having doubts – but…" She sighed, her eyes downcast. "I… I'm only this way because of how I feel about you."

Her blush forced a huge grin on Miroku's face as he squeezed her hands with assurance.

"What is she talking about?" Clueless Yura queried, tugging forcefully on Miroku's hand. She reeled back slightly as if she was slapped when Miroku snatched his hand from hers. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I feel like you're ashamed of me…" He confessed, taking a closer step to her.

"Of course not!" She screamed, turning a few heads. "Miro, baby…" Sango suddenly blushed at the affectionate name that slipped from her lips. "Shit…" She hissed, grabbing a fistful of her hair as she nibbled worriedly on her bottom lips, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

When Miroku chuckled huskily at her actions, her lips puckered out cutely.

"Is someone going to explain this to me?"

Sango cut her eyes annoyingly at the pest beside Miroku. "Maybe if you – I don't know – _disappear _– then you'd grow a brain to aid you?"

"You little bitch!"

"Stop it Yura," Miroku's steely orbs settled on her, daring her to continue. "I won't tolerate you calling Ms. Sango names."

"Since when?" She gawked.

"Since I'm his _girlfriend!_" Sango smugly announced, momentarily forgetting that they had an audience. All she was focused on was getting back at this hussy who evidently had a thing for _her_ man.

When Miroku tear his gaze from Yura in favor of pinning Sango with a questioning look, the blood drained from her face as she realized what she'd just said. "Oh my…" Her hands came up to cover her opened mouth. Big worried brown scanned the halls, noticing how they'd become somewhat of the student's focus. "I mean…"

Miroku's grin could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"You mean _what_?" Yura demanded with her hands on her hips. "You're not only a fucking slut, but now you're a _lair_?" She giggled sickeningly, taking a closer step towards Sango.

Miroku grabbed Yura by the arm, stopping her from getting any closer to Sango. A sudden thought ran across his mind, wanting him to release Yura and see Sango go 'ape-shit' on this prissy pest beside him. He knew from experience that Sango's temper wasn't to be messed with and her physic was enough assurance for him of her capabilities to hold her own. But still, rational thought reprimanded him of sending Yura into the lion's den. The last thing he wanted was for Sango to be suspended or even expelled if Yura brought her parents into the mix.

"I don't like repeating myself Yura," Miroku eyed her angrily. "You're only getting verbal warnings because you're a girl." When she narrowed her eyes angrily at him, Miroku continued, unfazed by her. "Don't push your luck."

"This is insane!"

Sango folded her arms across her chest. "Miroku can we talk in private?"

"Honestly?" Yura rattled on. "Miroku is something going on between you guys?"

Sango rolled her eyes skywards, itching to turn this Yura bitch into her special punching bag. Here she was worried about taking the relationship public, and this small encounter just proves that people would quicker think it a lie than the truth. Sango wanted to laugh at the situation. It was unbecoming to think that so much sneaking around could have been avoided since everyone wouldn't even believe them to begin with. But… She hated the thought of that. Knowing that Miroku was a handsome young man, and that girls threw themselves at him – she just knew that such hateful events would only increase, if only to prove that Miroku was still single and ready to mingle like the lecherous freak he was notoriously known for. Having the sudden urge to prove to everyone, especially Yura that she was indeed Miroku's girlfriend, Sango did the unthinkable.

She rushed towards Miroku, plastering herself in his arms as her eager lips found his.

Miroku was shocked, but he was ecstatic all the same.

The gasps and murmurs faded around them as his arms snaked around Sango's small waist, drawing her even closer to him which caused Sango to whimper at the feel of his heated body. Sango opened her mouth wider for him, and Miroku thrust his tongue deep in her mouth. She instantly began sparring with his tongue with sheer delight. Their sparring soon turned to suckling and Miroku couldn't help the deep rumble of approval from deep within him as he felt himself become hard for her, poking against her tummy. They forget everything around them, was lost to their own worlds as Miroku's hands fell from her waist to her hips, pressing her even closer against the swell of his need, forcing Sango to groan loudly as he hands fisted his now loose hair.

The bell signaled the ending of lunch, and the noise seemed to trigger them back to the now, forcing them to break the kiss as students now reluctantly parted.

"Um…" Sango licked her swollen lips, a deep blush adorning her cheeks before she tried moving out of his arms before soon realizing that he wasn't letting her go.

"Look what you did," He whispered, kissing her nose lovingly as he grounded slightly against her, causing her knees to go weak.

Sango flushed.

Yura cursed before turning on her heels.

And Miroku chuckled.

"Like I said, _I promise to make it up to you_." She licked the seam of his lips slowly, giggling when he groaned pathetically, burying his face in the croak of her neck.

"But I want you now cupcake."

"Gosh baby…" Her breath was coming in short pants as the sensation of his palm massage her ass, drawing her closer to the swell of his erection which forced her to grip his shoulders with urgency. "You… You can't keep doing that – we're going to be late for our class."

"It's your fault," He grumbled, lifting his head to look at her adoring windows. "You suddenly threw yourself at me; I thought you were going to kill me!" He chuckled when she swatted his arm, fully aware of the now vacant halls.

"I…"

"I'm happy though," He spoke, the seriousness in his voice and on his face forcing her into silence. "You've made me so fucking happy."

Sango grinned widely, pink dusting her cheeks as she cupped his. "It's all I ever wanted." She eased up, pressing her lips against his.

Miroku grinned in the kiss, dragging her upwards against his body until she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing her heated gem directly over the girth of his erection. "You're so hot."

Sango giggled, wiggling herself against him, but shuddering when she felt him rubbed against her pearl, forcing her to bite her lips. "This is so embarrassing," She flushed when he drew her lips against his.

"Tell me what you want," He urged her, pressing her against him as he scanned the halls for any sign of life. "Just tell me baby and you know I'll do it."

Sango entangled her hands in his hair, breaking the kiss to rain more against his ears and neck. She was so embarrassed to voice her needs, having never done it in the past. Miroku was her first not too long ago, and they'd only had sex a handful of times. Each time, Sango was never the one to insinuate it, nor was she so daring to do it anywhere but their homes which would only happen if they had the house to themselves – much to Miroku's reluctance at times. Still, something about today, kissing so openly in public and expressing their wants so brazenly with actions made her excited and wet beyond comprehension.

"I…" She gulped, breathing hot puff of air against his ears. "Baby…" Moaning that torturous yet beautiful sound that Miroku love to hear, Sango pressed herself more against him, her flower opening up to feel more of him.

"Tell me Sango," He cajoled, walking slowly towards a lone door down the end of the hall, praying to the gods that it was unlocked. When he shifted slightly, causing Sango's breath to hitch, Miroku thanked the gods silently when the doorknob turned. "Don't keep me waiting cupcake."

When the door was closed and lock behind them, Miroku rested Sango atop a table, wetting his lips seductively at the dazed yet erotic look filling her eyes. "What do you want Sango?"

Sango's bottom lips were still a victim of her teeth as she eyed her boyfriend with evident want. Her blush intensified as she noticed his eyes glued southwards, making her fully aware of her fitted skirt hiked up to her waist, revealing the purple lace boy shorts she wore.

She boldly spread her legs wider, giving him a better view of the patch of curls filling the juncture of her legs. "Don't make me say it…" She whispered, turning her head away from him, refusing to look at the way he gazed at her, as if he was a hungry predator on the prowl.

"Sango…" He started, sighing loudly as he took a step closer to her, settling himself between her legs. "My dear sexy minx." He grinned, rubbing his hands against her milky thighs, inching closer to his goal. "How am I to know what you want if you don't tell me?"

"You're evil." She mumbled.

He laughed, the sound rough and sharp against their ears.

Without saying anything else, Miroku pressed his lips against Sango's tenderly, drawing her deeper into the depths of passion. Her mouth opened to accept him, whimpering when he nipped at her lips and then sucked on them to sooth the pleasurable pain. Their kisses only advanced in wildness, Miroku drawing her closer to him, making sure that her heat was pressed against his pulsating girth.

A strangled moan forced Sango to break free of the kiss, dropping her head against her boyfriend's shoulder; Sango gripped his biceps when he rolled his hips against her, continuously hitting that spot which triggered waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Sango…" His lust filled voice only caused her to shiver with want; lips going dry as her mouth salivate with undeniable want.

"Please Miroku," She bit her bottom lip, throwing her head back in ecstasy while she too started to snap her hips forward, desperate to get more of him – desperate to feel him stretching her walls and filling her to the brim. "Please…" She shuddered.

His violet eyes drunk in the erotic scene before him, feeling himself swell even more as he witness the way Sango moved, heard the way she moaned his name, begging him for what was undeniably hers. A soft smile touched his lips when he felt her scooting even closer to him, hungrily pressing her heat against his covered iron rod.

"Sango," He called, enjoying her spasmodic form. When she didn't answer him, Miroku placed his hands on her hips to steady her, which forced her to open her eyes hazily to look questioningly at him.

"Tell me what you want," He whispered near her lips, his hot tantalizing breath caressing her assaulted lips.

Sango flushed even more.

Miroku smirked at her, silently taking one of her hands and pressing it against his covered erection. His smirk turned into a smile when he felt her caressing it, meekly looking him in the eyes as a timid smile settled on her lips.

"Tell me what you want," He cajoled once more.

Sango was sure that nothing crimson had anything on her right now. As she continued caressing his length, she wondered why he wasn't in her right now. Usually he wouldn't waste anytime talking or asking her what she wanted – because he knew. Miroku would pleasure her at first; torment her into multiple orgasms before he dared fill her with his phallus. He never asked her or hinted of his needs, but she'd watch enough naughty pictures to know what most men like and although she now had no problem doing it to Miroku – she was simply scared of messing up. Sango kept her cinnamon locked with violet, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall around his ankles. Instantly his member sprang forth, finally free of the confines of his jeans. The silk boxer he wore had a slit in front, and as if his penis had a mind of its own and a sense of direction, it found its way through that entrance, glistering with the evidence of pre-cum.

With one final look at him, Sango slid down off of the table, licking her lips as she did so while settling on her knees.

Miroku's eyes turned to saucer when he felt her warm lips cover the tip of his head, hissing loudly as his eyes screwed shut. "Sango!" He whispered hoarsely, grasping her shoulders and pulling her into a standing position almost instantly. "Cupcake, what are you doing?" He knew it was a stupid question, but the shock engulfing him didn't care.

"I'm…" Brows furrowed in confusion, her lips were puckered into a pout. "Don't you… like that sort of thing?"

He knew she was nervous, terrified even as tears glisten over her eyes and he couldn't help but burst with a fresh round of love for this girl before him. "Of course I do, but this is hardly the place…" He chuckled, this time a blush decorating his face. "I don't think I'd be able to contain myself." When she looked at him questioningly with those big, wide eyes, he kissed her hard. "You wouldn't want us to get caught would you?"

Before she could answer, Sango felt the cool air blowing against her now exposed flower. She was always impressed at how quickly he could discard of her undergarment, which always fueled the heat deep within her at just how quickly they'd be able to have sex. A huge gulp of air was held captive in her lungs when Miroku cupped her heat, his two middle fingers instantly finding her entrance to give her shallow languid thrust.

"You're so fuck wet already," His lips sucked and nipped at her neck, while his other hands massaged her left breast, feeling the bud coming erect from his ministration.

Sango had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from moaning at the top of her lungs. Every time she tried to get more of Miroku inside of her, he'd pull back out, pausing until she'd calm down to re-enter her, only to continue that slow punishment.

"Miroku," She moaned, tears clouding her eyes from the heightened arousal drowning her.

"What do you want Sango?" He raised his head to look at her screwed up face, his large hand now massaging her bare breast. "I'm still waiting to hear your answer," With that said, he pinched her clit, making her jump from the sudden pleasure jerking her body while Miroku lowered his head to suck on her nipple.

"Please…I just…" A tear fell from her eyes, the mortification and mixture of pleasure too much to endure. "Won't you please just…"

"Just what?" He chuckled when he fully realized just how much the suspense was taking a toll on her. She looked so helpless with her big watery orbs and tousled hair. He just wanted to ravish her completely, but knew that the plans he had for her wasn't appropriate, knowing that anyone could hear them if they were too loud. But finally having her as his, knowing that the news of their heated kiss probably reached even Antarctica by now, Miroku wanted to punish her in some way for having him wait so long to show her off.

He captured another stray tear with his tongue, rubbing her clit with his thumb while his two fingers buried inside of her continue to thrust at their own pace.

Sango bit the inside of her mouth, her head snapping back in pleasure, long silky hair cascading down her back as she rode his fingers with abundant, jerking periodically when another wave of orgasmic pleasure forced to shatter her in tiny bits. As soon as she was about to release yet another rumbling orgasm, Sango felt Miroku removing his hand from her, forcing a small cry of frustration past her lips.

Miroku chuckled; placing his hand to his lips as he slowly licked her essence from his fingers, his smothering gaze drinking in his girlfriend's frustrated, yet erotic form.

Sango had just about had enough. She didn't know why he felt the need to prolong the inevitable, nor did she understand why he could hold off so long. She'd at least had about five orgasms and he hadn't any. She looked down at his swollen phallus, noticing how pre-cum oozed eagerly from the slit. Ah, fuck it – she needed him inside her, and as it proves – no amount of embarrassment or eagerness was going to get her what she wanted. Sango swallowed thickly, and with it her pride. Keeping her eyes glued to his, she slid up atop the table with her elbows holding up her wait. Sango hesitantly spread her legs apart, revealing her dripping wet and glistering flower to her pervert's hungry gaze. Wetting her suddenly parched lips, Sango eyed his throbbing groin, before freezing him with her half-lidded eyes that was glowing with lust, want and most importantly, _love._

"Come fuck me, Miroku," She cajoled this time, a twinkle in her eyes as her already flushed visage, deepen in color.

Miroku need not be told twice.

The shock decorating his visage morphed into a huge grin as he walked closer to her, grabbing the underside of her thighs as he rubbed his thick head against her clit, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure, her mouth ajar. "You're a fucking minx, did you know that cupcake?"

Her only response was a groan, before pushing herself up on her hand, and then wounding them around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss. "I'm _your_ minx." She whispered against his lips, hugging him closer as he slowly entered her.

Their kiss was like flowing molasses, and Miroku's thrusting inside of her was just as slow and sweet. Sango couldn't explain the sharp spams of pleasure coursing through her with each passing second as Miroku worked towards filling her to a hilt.

When he was almost to the brink, Miroku snapped his hips forward, moving his hands to the outside of her thighs as she wrapped them around his waist, their hips locked tightly together. Miroku grounded on her, before pulling out and impaling her quickly, shocking her from the sudden change in tempo. Sango broke the kiss in favor of whimpering with passion. "Christ," She hissed, pressing her dull nails in his back as his thrust increased, shaking her whole form with each determined push inside of her.

Miroku's grunt sounded animalistic. In and out he thrust, impaling her as deep as he was allowed, enjoying the sweet sounds that was forcing its way pass her lips. Each lust-filled moan and whisper assaulting his senses only made him become harder for her, stretching her even more as he filled her. Miroku felt the urge to watch her, gaze at the girl who had his heart without his knowledge. Easing her back from his shoulders, he brushed her hair out of her face, raining sweet kissing on her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, and finally he claimed her lips, kissing her as fiercely as he took her body, pouring his feelings into the small action. Miroku cursed loudly when her walls started squeezing him, and he knew that her release was nearing.

"Sango…" Miroku slid his hands under her, gripping her ass and lifting her off of the table, letting her weight assist him in sinking himself even deeper inside of her, desperate to make her a part of him.

Sango pressed her forehead to Miroku's forcing her eyes to stay open as she gazed at him, now bouncing widely against him as her walls gripped him, wanting him to stay in place but hungry to feel the pleasure he was offering her. Sango sighed with pleasure, her lips brushing against his sweaty cheek as Miroku continued pounding inside of her without a care in the world. She grounded against him, moaning loudly as her body tightened around him, nearing the undeniable release that was long waiting.

Miroku felt her release before it came. He felt the way she tightened around his shaft, soft ripples that flexed around him, driving him to complete lunacy. Sango was a very loud lover, and even though she held it together, he knew that this mind-blowing release would wake the dead itself. Quickly finding her mouth, he swallowed her scream of ecstasy just as hers triggered his own. Miroku saw white dotted lights flashing before his closed orbs, and he pounded faster inside of her, letting her drugging flower milk him of his orgasm.

Sango continued riding the waves of release, bouncing and grinding on him without shame as she kissed him widely, her moans escaping now and again as he continued pounding inside of her, he too riding the final waves of release.

When they were finished, he laid her on the table, collapsing against her breathless form while they both tried to catch their breaths.

He stayed buried inside of her, their hair matted against their sweaty form as thoughts of her consumed him. The feeling that was forcing to overtake him made him scared, wondering if it was too soon to even voice his thoughts. Miroku's eyes closed slowing in blissful relief, enjoying the way her fingers finger-combed his hair.

Sango sighed with satisfaction, a lazy smile touching her lips. She wrapped her legs around him, grinning when she felt him stretching her walls. As she hugged him closer to her form, she couldn't help but admit that he was the one – even though such thought frighten her.

But still, there was no denying how perfect everything felt.

Miroku eased up to touch his lips softly against hers, and she cupped his face to deepen it, not yet ready to feel the absence of his lips.

"You're voracious," He mumbled against her lips.

Sango laughed, flicking out her tongue against his own. "You made me this way."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A tall male in his mid-thirties cursed under his breath when a woman walked in his path, causing him to bump into her. "Sorry." He rushed out, grabbing her by the shoulders to steady her.

Without waiting for a reply, or even looking at the woman in question, his aloud his long powerful legs to make quick work along a lone corridor before rounding the corner to a mini-open office. Everyone's eyes were instantly glued to their boss, while some shuffled some documents and trying to look busy.

"Welcome back sir," A short male behind his desk shouted, a cheery smile gracing his features.

Said 'sir' ignored him, dark eyes glued to the door on the other side of the room that was his office. He couldn't believe his luck. First day back at the office and he was late! Not that it would matter that the head of his own company should arrive late, but knowing of today's appointment and the importance it held, made even him sweat with worry.

"How long has it been?" He asked his personal assistant, not even waiting for her to answer.

As soon as he opened his office door, and slammed it close, he heard a muffled "Not too long sir," Before he rounded his desk and pressed a few buttons. On the far right of his desk, a huge portrait drifted upwards, disappearing to reveal a flat screen, where an irked woman sat poised at her desk.

"You're late." She flicked her long silky man over her shoulders coldly.

"I apologize deeply, but traffic ha –…"

"Why did you want to speak with me?" She interrupted, turning her head to the side when someone came to offer some documents, apparently wanting her signature as she scribbled on the bottom of some of the pages. "You initiated this meeting after all," She handed back the documents to her secretary, leaning forward a little to peer down her half-moon glasses. "…even if you're the one who's late." She curtly remarked.

The male shrugged out of his jacket, putting on his reading glasses before taking out a file from his brief case. He wet his lips before loosening his tie, coming around to face the stoic woman on the large screen.

"Naraku – I'm sure you of all people know how valued my time is," She warned, boredom seeping in her voice. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Yes – of course…" He cleared his throat. "I would expect this meeting to be of some importance," He eyed her closely. "After all this is about your son, I'm sure I indicated that much prior to this meeting."

She only stared at her, looking uninterested by the topic as she pinched an invisible particle off of her tailored suit.

Naraku opened the folder in his hand, scanning through some papers before continuing. "I was wondering if you'll be open to the idea of your son meeting me very discreetly of course so I can track his progress. Seeing that the root of his problem started here, I'd like to see if he may happen to relapse for any reason –…"

"Are you implying that your therapy with my son has not cured him?"

"I never said that," Naraku quickly added. "These sorts of cases are very sensitive – one can easily relapse if something suddenly was to occur. Your son was never around the root of his_ unknown_ problem to fully cure himself of it." Pausing to read the patient confidential history, Naraku straightened his glasses before snapping the folder close. "I would be glad to help without charge. My only goal is to see the best of this child and hope that he does not revert back to –…"

"Are you implying once again that I may in some way not be able to pay?" Her voice had risen slightly with indignation.

"Of course not!"

She held up a palm to silence him, narrowing her eyes to slits. "My son does not need your service anymore Mr. Shimizu!" She hotly exclaimed. "Just think of the scandal if such meetings were to get out!"

Naraku rolled his eyes, appalled to see that she valued her reputation far more than that of her own flesh and blood – her only son. "Need I remind you that these meetings will be _discreet_?" He walked closer to the screen, the urgency in his voice quite evident. "All I'm interested in is helping young Taisho –."

"Enough!" She shouted.

"Mrs. Taisho, are you telling me that you find your career – your _reputation_ far more important than your son's life?"

She gasped, tearing her glasses off and slamming them down on the desk – breaking them. "I have never!" She contorted her face in an angry look. "Do you know the power I have over your job?"

Naraku scoffed.

"This is not about me, nor is it about _you._"

Mrs. Taisho eased back as if she had been struck a deadly blow. Composing herself, she ran her hands through her sleek hair, plastering a sickening smile on her face. "Mr. Shimizu, I'm very pleased that you care so much about your patient – whether they are present or _past_, but I can assure you that my son is perfectly well. Your services back in America have helped him immensely and for that – I thank you. Your reputation did little to justify your impeccable capabilities – you truly are the best in your field."

"Mrs. Taisho," He spoke up, knowing that she was on the verge of cutting this conversation effectively. He couldn't fathom why she or even her husband feared the thought of something so small – compared to other crisis in the entire world – but certainly not unimportant, affect their career and everyday life. To this day no one even knew why their son did what he did; they don't know what drove him to such conclusion. The only thing any of them knew was that he was messed up, and the daily therapies Naraku went through with that kid may have helped him greatly. Yet, not knowing the root of the problem – just wide explanation – left them unaware of what could truly ignite the young child to relapse. "I'm sure we don't have anything to worry about, but just for safety measures…"

Her grin was as wide as it was fake. "There!" She clapped her hands twice. "Then let's not start these ridiculous meetings that would definitely waste your time and my money."

"Like I told you – I don't mind doing this for fr –…"

"This conversation is over."

Before Naraku could say anything else, he was greeted with a blank screen.

"Fuck!" He cursed, throwing the folder harshly against the screen. He watched as it connected with a soft thud before falling haphazardly to the floor. A small photo attached to information with names and other important things that was needed to be known fluttered close to his feet.

Naraku released a tired yet worried sigh; his eyes turning hollow as he gazed at a smiling snow-white haired boy, noticing that even with that arrogant smile on his lips, his eyes were dead – filled with hurt and rejection.

"I only hope he's not treading on rocky grounds."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

If wasn't for the high pitched sound of the bell, signaling the end of the lunch period, Inuyasha was sure that his lips would have still been locked with Kagome's.

His sunny gaze looked at her parted swollen lips, evidence of the once tamed kiss that had rapidly turned wild the moment Kagome got the hang of kiss. And if Inuyasha had to say – she was a pretty damn quick learner.

His tore his gaze from her lips, forcing himself to look her in her eyes – eyes that he realize were filled with trouble, no doubt from her actions. Come to think of it, _why_ did she kiss him? From the moment they met, right up until know, he never got any indication of her having any sort of romantic feelings for him. Then again, who said a simple kiss defines one's romantic feelings for another? His brows furrowed in deep though.

Why did she kiss him?

More importantly, why did _he_ return the kiss?

"Hoodie –…"

Kagome shifted her eyes away from him, shielding her emotions that she knew he was probably trying to read. "Um, we should probably head to class, before Mrs. Shimizu uses that as an excuse to make your life a living hell." She smiled faintly, turning her back on him as she slid between the bleachers and away from Inuyasha.

There he stood, rooted to his spot as his spheres followed her defeated trek towards the school's building. He wanted to talk to her about the kiss, but at the same time he had no idea how to bring it up. Inuyasha thought it was ridiculous – they were friends after all! Even if she kissed him, _'…And I kissed her back…'_ they shouldn't let something so trivial cause their blossoming friendship to wither and die.

"Wait up Hoodie!" He shouted, rushing for his bag once more and making his way towards her.

When Kagome heard him, she stiffened momentarily before hastening her pace, wanting to get some distance from them so she could cool her mind.

'_I can't believe I did that!'_

She shook her head roughly, wishing she could shake the memory from her mind. A quick lick of her lips reminded her of the flavored orange juice Inuyasha had for his lunch. Her face deepened with the color crimson.

"Don't tell me you're running away from me now." Inuyasha nudged her as he fell into step with her, a smirk adorning his visage.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief.

"You're not mad?"

Her soft whisper made him pause. How could she ever think he was mad – especially knowing that he was the first to claim her succulent lips. If anything, he was happy, though the sudden emotion flooding his senses confused him. Why would he feel that way? Hoodie was just his friend.

"I knew it," She grumbled, her eyes glassing over with tears.

Of course he'd be mad – no amount of smiling could hide what he was feeling inside. Kagome was sure that all Inuyasha wanted to do was get as far away from the 'freak' as possible. His kindness was probably what was keeping him next to her, even though he'd quicker welcome an upcoming bus in his direction.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, they'd arrive at their classroom, and Kagome didn't give him a chance say anything.

"I'm really sorry for what I did," She whispered, averting her eyes from him. "I…" Kagome sighed in defeat, bowing her head in Mrs. Shimizu's direction as a form of apology before rushing towards the back of the class where her seat was located.

"I don't tolerate tardiness in my class," Mrs. Shimizu hotly remarked, her hands resting on her hips. She wanted to curse at Inuyasha, strangle Kagome and most importantly make them suffer. The jealously radiating off of her, made her feel like an immature child. "You Ms. Higurashi of all people should know that."

"I'm sorry – I was…" Kikyou noticed how her eyes shifted towards Inuyasha, before lowering with a heated blush. "It won't happen again." She finally stated, bowing her head deeply with regret.

There was not much Kikyou could do, seeing as other students in her class had a nag for being late once in a blue moon. She dismissed Kagome with a cut of her eyes, turning her attention to Inuyasha as he made his way to his seat. A longing sigh escaped her lips as she looked him over, her body feeling like mush as she recalled last night's activities.

Kikyou remembered going home, hot and wet for the snow-haired teen. She was even willing to settle for her husband, but found that he was locked in his study room, doing whatever his job insisted upon – leaving her to take matters into her own hand and bring forth a release that her mind forced her to think that it was all Inuyasha's doing. Licking her lips enticingly, Kikyou felt her nipples straining against her fitted top. She wished they could go back to old times, wished that she could simply test Inuyasha and tell him to meet her in one of the storage room at school so he could aid her with her needs.

"If only…" She mumbled, her gaze locking with his yet again, praying that he'd stop breaking her hold. She especially wished that he'd _stop_ looking over at Kagome every five seconds.

She cursed.

"I have an assignment for you guys," She rolled her eyes when she was rewarded with a round of groans and protest from her students. "It's worth thirty percent of your final grade this term!" She spoke above their voices, smiling sweetly at them.

"It's a simple task. You're free to choose any type of painting style, yes including the oil paint." She smiled softly when the majority of her classroom gave a sigh of relief. "The topic is to be interpreted anyway you see fit." Kikyou gazed around the classroom silently, waiting for her students to take out their notepad. Her heated stare settled openly on Inuyasha, and after a few seconds, she gave a secretive grin before revealing the topic.

"First Time: A Rainy Day."

Kikyou turned her back to the classroom just before a huge grin threatened to split her face in half.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ok, so I questioned myself continuously – "should I leave it here or continue?" Ah~ I chose to leave it here. The only reason being that I have mountain of assignments and two of them are due on Tuesday, and they are insanely long ((groans)).

Anyway, I would like your views on this – especially that lemon. It's been a while since I wrote one and re-reading it made me feel like I was rusty =/. I really hope you guys enjoyed it though. Also I have some drabbles I did during the summer over on LJ to post – which I hope you guys would read! =D.

PLEASE REVIEW! =D


	8. Deep Insight

**Deeper Insight**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **It's been forever yes? ((shifty eyes)) I'm sorry! I've just been really busy, and next week will make TWO years since I updated WMT… Ugh, am the worst! And I haven't updated anything for almost a year. Again I'm so sorry – Life is hectic. I'm job hunting like crazy, and a bunch of other things just… blah.

But… READ, ENJOY and REVIEW! ((GRINS))

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Sango came to a stop in front of Kagome's home, she turned to said girl with a huge grin on her face. "I can't wait for this weekend!" She gushed, ignoring Kagome's groan and lack of attention as she gazed slightly behind her.

"I'm really happy for you Sango," Kagome started, nibbling on her bottom lips in hopes of seeing even a glimpse of Inuyasha before he disappeared.

After their art teacher gave them the assignment, she could practically feel the change in Inuyasha as his mood turned from bitter to sour. Her curiosity got the better of her to the point where she even allowed herself to put her stupid mistake on the backburner. Hopefully, Inuyasha would save her the embarrassment of simply ignoring it and never bring it back up. In doing that, maybe they could salvage their friendship and cement it for what it could be: something good.

"Then why aren't you acting that way?" Pouting, she turned off the ignition of her car in favor of giving Kagome her undivided attention.

Dragging her blue gaze in Sango's direction, Kagome looked her over with a half lidded stare. "Should I be happy about the rumors of you and _Miroku_ being together, doing that whole public display of affection before, or maybe I should focus on the hooking up part in the janitor's room?" She started slowly with a quirk of her brow. "Or is it only limited to him being that secret boyfriend of yours?" Shrugging she cut her gaze once more before gathering her stuff from the back seat. "It's a little confusing you know as to which part you want me to put all my attention on and act out of my character."

Not that she was willingly being a bitch, but after all the things they went through with _his_ kind and the fact that his crowd was _literally_ the bane of their existence in that wretched school, Kagome couldn't come to terms that Sango – the same hardcore, "I don't take shit from assholes like those fuckers" – would bend over and take one of them. It was just…. Wow. Not to mention that added with that, Sango felt the need to be secretive about it for so long. It seriously felt like betrayal, but not as much as the hurt consuming her for the way Sango kept her in the dark.

"Kags I only kept quiet because I wasn't ready… I was still feeling him out," Sango groaned, tugging on Kagome's bag strap. "But he's different than the others…" She pouted, wishing that Kagome would look at her and see the truth. "Trust me,"

Snorting, Kagome tugged away from Sango. "The same way you trusted me in the beginning?" Easing up in her seat when she spotted a red car in the far distance, Kagome was taken aback by the sudden rush of anticipation coursing through her. "Or should I just think back to the times he humiliated me in the halls for his own sick twisted pleasure for both himself and his friends?" Shrugging in feign contemplation, Kagome rested her index finger against her chin. "It's hard to decide – although either option seems fucking ridiculous."

Sango eased back from her, the hurt resigning in her eyes as she narrowed them at her best friend. "Why are you being so bitchy?" Licking her lips in confusion, she couldn't help but wonder where this side from Kagome came from, nor could she help but wonder why it was directed at her. "You knew he was someone popular from earlier today…" Sango felt a gush of wind flew by her followed by Kagome's deep intake of air, her head swiftly whipping around to the house next to her where Inuyasha made a hard swing in his driveway. "Are you lashing out on me because of _him_?"

Exhaling loudly, Kagome nibbled on her lips, a bad habit she had for as long as she could remember. Maybe Sango was right, maybe she wasn't but in the end, the hurt of being in the dark, or feeling that sense of betrayal didn't quite make her care to weigh them out, to pluck away at them to find a final answer. "I gotta go,"

"Kagome," Sango whispered – almost pleadingly. "Will you at least give him a chance?" When Kagome got out of the car, she watched Sango before closing the door. "Please?"

Hearing Inuyasha's car door slam shut, followed by rounds of curses as he stomped up to his door, she was lost in his actions, noting the anger wafting off of him and instantly knew it had something to do with their teacher. There were no _ifs_ or _buts_ in the matter as to who could make Inuyasha act that way, and a pang of hurt struck her deep within.

"I'll call you later," She turned her back on Sango, ending the conversation and hurrying up the driveway to her home which for some reason felt less threatening than everything else. At least with her shitful life, she_ knew_ what to expect – and in a sick twisted way, that was comforting in itself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kicking the table near the stairs, Inuyasha breathed out a series of curses when he did more damage to his foot than the table itself. Although the dullness told him that the damage couldn't compare to that of his heart; not when he could practically feel the agonizing twisting his heart so painfully.

Rushing up the stairs quickly, he didn't even spare his guardian a look before rushing to his room and slamming the door harshly. His bag was discarded near his bed before plopping down on the bed, face first.

"I shouldn't have even come back!" He screamed into the pillow, his hair a mass of white silk about him.

When he entered the classroom, intent on having a serious conversation with Hoodie about that amazing kiss had his mind turned to mush. His confusion pertaining to that kiss had him feeling all sorts of things he didn't quite understand. After all, Hoodie was just his friend right? So instantly realizing that he wouldn't mind kissing her over and over again left him speechless – which was wrong, given the fact that she was so… unsure of herself.

Inuyasha almost chuckled when realization struck him once more.

How the hell could Hoodie think he didn't like that wonderful kiss? Or feel delighted that he was the first to touch her lips, to elicit such feelings… such noises from her?

Just when he was prepared to make her talk to him – even if they were in class – he noticed the intense gaze belonging to Kikyou prying at him, forcing him to give her his undivided attention… and he was sure it wasn't just for class relation. After all, just the night before he was in a heated lip lock with her, her presence triggering the past in a vivid haze.

"It's not good for me," He whispered, turning on his back to look up at his ceiling in wonder. During his time overseas – literally going the distance to forget her, Inuyasha was constantly told about relapsing. But foolishly he told himself that he was stronger now, that her simple proximity wouldn't make him break the fast he'd work so hard in building. Honestly speaking though. He thought he wouldn't run into her at all. His homeland was huge, and knowing that she was merely a substitute gave him that smug demeanor, self-assuring sense of safety to never run into Kikyou Shimizu for as long as he lived.

Little did he know, faith itself was laughing down at him, stomping his self-assurance to the ground while kicking that smug demeanor of his out the door.

Faith and its sadistic sense of humor took a liking to Inuyasha, and in all honestly, Inuyasha wish he could tell it to _fuck off _and be done with it. But personal messages were ignored, added with even more focus on him.

Especially when the bomb had blown itself upon him, revealing the desires Kikyou expressed to him. When she told him she wanted to call off the wedding, he wanted to believe her, and a small part of him did – but what good would that do? In the end she was married wasn't she? If she claimed to have truly love him, wouldn't the wedding have been ultimately called off while she jumped on the next plain to America in search of him?

What ever happen to those grand gestured that showed the other party the overwhelming love they held for them?

When a loud buzz broke his rattled chain of thoughts, Inuyasha welcomed it eagerly as if fished in his pocket for his cell-phone. A small part of him wished it was Hoodie, making him smile softly in thought even though he knew she had no reason to contact him. The poor girl was so embarrassed that he was sure that her wish to become invisible was the only thing on her mind as of their accidental, yet heated lip locking just a few hours ago.

Chucking when an image of her tinted cheeks flash across him, he unlocked his phone blindly without looking at the sender of the text. The text opened automatically after he punched in his password, revealing a small picture that needed to be downloaded. As curiosity lashed on to him, Inuyasha pressed his finger over the download bar, watching as the blank line filled up with blue before pressing open.

A loud inhale of breath almost choked him when the image of two persons kissing deeply, their clothes looking out of place with the two of them soaking wet. In the right hand corner, looking closely one could see that it was pouring heavily, and even though the couple was now sheltered, it didn't take a genius to know that they had been caught up in the rain, though the intensity of their make-out session, all drenched and dripping indicated that they didn't care.

The picture wasn't taking to perfection; but the smirk on the guy's face as well as well as the gaze they both had directed to the picture told him that they were both aware of the picture being taken – in fact, the person who took the picture was the guy, his hand angling away from them and high up in their direction.

The image was of him and Kikyou.

"What the fuck…" His breathing became labored as he remembered that night, remembered their recklessness during that Saturday afternoon in the opening. Back then Inuyasha didn't care who saw them, and to some extent, neither did Kikyou. The rush of openly doing such things in broad daylight was so empowering, so… sexually charged that all they could think about was reaching completion. But the sky was probably ashamed of their brazenness, showing them with angry droplets of tears, though they didn't seize their actions just yet… not until it the showers of rain felt like little bits of pebbled aimed at them, which had forced them to take shelter in the nearby shed where they had left their stuffs. It was also Inuyasha's idea to take the pictures, to remember the day for the specialness it brought.

Sighing as his eyes misted over with tears, he cursed under his breath before swallowing thickly.

Inuyasha didn't understand how he could be affected so much, knowing that that entire woman ever did was lie and hurt him repeatedly. Was the saying that children are merely foolish and blind to the cruel world so true?

His phone started to buzz once again, and the longer it took indicated that it was an incoming call. He wet his parched lips, his heart betraying him as it's thumping increased in speed when he noticed the number flashing against his screen. The red and green button shone brightly at the bottom, each one begging to be touched.

It was sick, simply fucking _sick_ to know that he was still weak to someone such as her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He hissed, commenting himself silently in his choice of words and the anger behind them, even though his heart thumped to another tune.

Inuyasha could practically feel the coy smile against her lying lips. "I thought you'd want a little motivation for the project I gave you guys this afternoon."

"So you go around sending pictures to everyone in your classroom," Inuyasha spat, his brows furrowing deeply. "Or are you just interested in making my life a living hell?"

Sighing, as if his snippiness was tiring, Kikyou giggled softly. "I do recall you telling me that you were in heaven during that time those pictures were taken."

Closing his eyes in painful memory, Inuyasha couldn't say anything in return, because he knew she was right. Every waking moment with her was a burst of sunshine for him – as corny as that may sound – it was everything he thought heaven to be and more. Hell he woke up every morning, happy to go to school, just so he could see her, touch her, kiss her…

He sighed.

"I thought you'd be smart enough to delete those pictures," He breathed, flashing of their actions in the rain sucker punching him in the groin. "What if your precious husband found them?"

Silence kissed his hearing for a while, and Inuyasha found himself pressing the phone closer to him in anticipation.

"He doesn't go through my stuff," She mumbled, "And besides he trusts me."

Snorting, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shifting on his side as his gaze followed a bird outside his window. "He and I could start up a club then." Scratching his abdomen slightly, he shifted on his back once more. "We should name it 'Trusting the Poisonous and Deceitful Art Bitch,' or simply 'The Lying Bitch',"

Kikyou sucked in a painful gust of wind, "That's harsh Inuyasha," She snapped, her voice cracking. "Even for _you_."

Ignoring the pang of pain that shot through him, he rolled his eyes skywards. "Nothing I say can amount to the harshness you put me through," Sitting up in one swift movement; he glared angrily at nothing in particular. "You were the perfect lair, the perfect _bitch_ that toys with whoever your claws could sink into before discarding them." Scoffing at her _feelings_ he ran his fingers through his tangled hair. "So if you want to start pointing fingers about whose being harsh, I suggest you back-track your actions from the past."

Nodding her head in painful understanding, Kikyou sniffled once, flicking the tears away from her eyes lightly. "I don't think all the sorry in the world can get you to forgive me."

"Well at least your honest about one thing," He growled, clenching the phone tightly in his grip. "I can't say it gives you much brownie point though."

Kikyou sighed once more. "I didn't call you to argue Inuyasha." Sighing softly once more she shifted in her seating position on the bed, thankful that her husband chose work over her today. "I just wanted to –."

"What exactly did you call me for?" He hissed, "Did you think we can talk about the weather or something? Do you honestly think we could act like you didn't take my heart with that lying smile before destroying it little by little before my clouded eyes?"

"You looked distraught in class today, so I just thought…"

"Do you personally call all your students who look _distraught_ in class?" An image of Kagome flashed across his mind and he cursed softly.

"I…"

"I may have been an idiot the last time you saw me Kikyou," Inuyasha started, removing the phone and pressing the speaker button before getting up to undress. "But times have changed, and I know that you only gave that assignment as a silent reminded to _fuck with my head_."

"I didn't –…"

"You also sent me that picture to remind me even more of how good you _fuck with my head_, just so you could keep me close to you." Pulling off his shirt roughly, he glared ominously at the phone on his bed. "What right exactly, do you have to send me those pictures to make me _think_ about a married woman?!"

"Because she still loved you!" Kikyou screamed, her patience running out as his anger grew. "And I'm fucking jealous okay?!" She confessed, remembering the way he looked at Kagome or the way he always seems to be everywhere she was.

A dark laughter pulled her back from images of Inuyasha conversing happily with Kagome, as his teasing touches made her pale face rise in temperature and flush deeply.

"This is because of Hoodie?" He laughed louder, at her confession – he knew she felt someway about him socializing around Hoodie, but to hear her admit it… The fact that it even held such an impact on her made him… _happy_. "I can't believe you're stooping to such level?" Pausing with his hands on his belt buckle while kicking off his shoes, he looked up once more at the phone. "Didn't you tell me once before that I should date girls my age?"

Huffing, Kikyou cleared her throat, "I also remembered you telling me your interest lies in older women."

"True, but then again, kids are stupid." Shrugging as he undid his pants, taking them off before heading back to the bed in his boxers alone, Inuyasha sprawled out horizontally on the bed beside the phone. "Exact quote from those lips of yours."

"Lips that spent most times all over you…" She breathed. "Remember out in the rain when I showed you other things my lips could do?"

Inuyasha felt his dick jerk in response, and he groaned softly in reminiscence. That very day was when they took their relationship to the next level. Granted they'd done the basic like fingering, pumping and of course major make-out session accompanied with gyrating against each other, but their brazenness was almost tangible as Kikyou whispered filthy promises in his ears while she pumped him languidly, before kissing the underside of his chin and continuing onwards until her soft lips touched his cock, his pre-cum mixing with the tears of the rain plummeting against them where they sat near a goal rink.

"You're remembering it aren't you?" Her whisper invaded him like a sweet caress and Inuyasha had to shift slightly to give his growing erection room to breathe. "Remembering the way my tongue licked your essence, teasing your balls before traveling up to suck your fat cock…" At his deep groan, Kikyou felt her core pooling. "You remember don't you?"

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha warned, but it came out closer to a moan, the fabric of his boxers rubbing sensually at his dick's head.

Smiling as she shifted slightly, Kikyou too remembered the way he bucked into her mouth, his control long gone when he felt his head hit against the back of his throat. She remembered how he always tried to be a gentleman, but the moment his filthy tongue expressed everything he tried to be modest about, she knew all control was forgotten, scattered around them for the rain to destroy.

"I was your first wasn't I?" She whispered, easing back on the bed to lie on her back.

"You know damn well you were," He groaned, his hands buried in his hair as he lie on his back, watching the way his dick jerk at the sound of her voice, as if remembering all the sinful things she'd done; remembering who she was simply by voice alone.

Inuyasha dare not touch himself though, refused to succumb physically to the spell she casted over him, forcing him to remember such a memory that illicit undeniable pleasure out of him for weeks after that encounter.

A strangled moan came from the phone and Inuyasha bit his lip, refusing to ask her what caused such a sexy note from her lips. He knew he was walking on thin ice, could hear his nagging voice of a man, warning him not to relapse, reminding him that going back to the source of pain and acknowledging it while associating with it can cause more repercussions than the previous one. He remembered telling the man he can conquer the lick of temptations, that the endless sessions and awakening knowledge at his ridiculousness made him far stronger than he was in the past.

But it was a lie.

The evidence from the moment he ran into Kikyou was like a mirror of all his shattered lessons, all the preparation for such a moment simply vacated from his mind.

"I'm so wet Inuyasha," Kikyou gasped, and he knew when the silence hung thickly in the air, that she was burying her finger deep within her. "I've only ever gotten this wet so quickly because of you," At her gasp, followed closely by shuffling, Inuyasha didn't even dare _think_ what next she was doing.

"Stop Kik –…"

"Outside, with the rain blanketing us, you remembered the gift you gave me? That gift that could never be taken back?" Breaking her ramble, she moaned loudly followed by a deep shudder of inhaled breath, her index finger teasing her clit while her middle finger thrust deeply inside of her.

His lids fell closed painfully as more memories rushed against him, and his dick jerked eagerly in the confines of his boxer. He swore he could smell the scent of her natural aroma mixing with the rain as she mounted him after bringing him to the tip, but enjoyed torturing him by denying his release. Her lips came crashing down on his, bucking wildly against his exposed cock, her face screwing up in an ugly pleasure.

Inuyasha felt like he was actually re-living that very moment as his hips bucked forward, covering his mouth as he stifled a groan.

"Your cock is so big, I was afraid it wouldn't fit," Her chuckle was thick with arousal. "But I was so wet, _dripping wet_ according to you as you steered the tip to my entrance, groaning so loudly it rocked my whole body."

The shuffling increased, as she bucked more into her hands, wetting her parted lips as the tremors coursed through her.

"You need to stop Kikyou," Even as he forced the words past his lips, Inuyasha went right back to biting his lower lip, wishing he could control the bucking of his hips, as his cock continues searching for Kikyou's snug warmth.

"I rode you so good that day," She paused, her confession broking off into a guttural moan just as her release broke free, drugging her in a sensational high that lasted a couple of seconds that felt like minutes. "Oh my gosh." She hummed softly, her form jerking uncontrollably as the spams left her body.

"Did you just cum?" Inuyasha asked, his form coated in a sheen of perspiration. "Fucking _A_," He growled, hiding his visage with his palms. "You're a piece of fucking work Kikyou!" Growling once more, Inuyasha hated himself for allowing it to reach such a high – he hated his fucking core for even envisioning the way her hair was about her, clinging to her damp skin as her fingers now ghostly ran along the lips of her flower.

"Inuyasha,"

"You're going to fucking kill me Kikyou!" Looking down at himself, he noticed the darkened spot where his cock's head poked at, almost chuckling for his lack of control.

"Wouldn't it be a fun way to die?" She giggled, and Inuyasha heard a soft pop.

'_She's sucking off her fingers_' He thought, gulping as the pleasure ricocheting inside of him. He loved it when she sucked off his fingers after he'd brought her to completion with them, sucking his fingers clean from her essence before allowing her to taste him through an untamed kiss.

But her comment jolted him back to the present, because he knew that feeling all too well and it wasn't as pleasant the way people flippantly threw around that phase.

"I gotta go," He mumbled, sitting up with his head bowed in his hands. "Like always, _this was a fucking mistake._"

Kikyou bit her lips in thought, but decided not to push her luck. Just having reached this level with Inuyasha, even with his hateful glare and words was a big accomplishment and she didn't want to push her luck. Her only goal in calling him today was to remind him about the project they had, to specifically remind him how much _First Time: A Rainy Day _meant to the both of them.

"Don't forget Inuyasha," She whispered.

Before he could reply – preferably with a snide remark, he heard a soft click, severing their connection.

Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha watched as the picture flashed back on now that the call had ended, and he was tempted to throw the device against the wall, but restrained himself. All the blame wasn't on Kikyou – his lack of control, and wavering feelings was as much to blame as that bitch.

Inuyasha wished, for the first time, that he was close to his parents. He wished that for once they don't see him as a disease and would want him next to them instead of shipping him off on their best friend. Cursing profusely at his luck, and wishing he could disappear; he closed his eyes once more as he succumbed to the pain and hunger relating solely to Kikyou.

Maybe he should simply _go _back to America. If he worked hard enough at fucking with his parent's mind, then they would eventually cave for fear of the media right? Even though the year he endured in America was anything but pleasant, he knew that he would do it over again – and more – just to piss on faith and prove to it, as well as his dark demons that he can rise above.

"Not that I would ever welcome those demons again," His lids lifted to stare ghostly at his wrist warmers. "I'm already above them." Smiling softly, his thoughts shimmered over to a particular hooded female that he wanted to help. Aside from all conflicting feelings, helping at least one soul was enough to prove to himself that he wasn't a selfish fuck up.

And in order to do that, she needed to trust him… a word he would rather shit on than embrace.

Pushing up from his position, he trotted over to his bathroom, intent on having a very cold shower and hoping he could wash away the dirty feeling clutching onto him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Deciding to head straight to Miroku's place to distract herself from ultimately throwing her annoyance on her best friend, Sango continued glaring at nothing in particular as she sped down the road in his direction.

As much as her very being told her to throw some anger at Kagome, she couldn't bring herself to express such an emotion towards her tight lipped friend. Sango knew for a fact that Kagome's attitude towards her was stemmed from a different source all together. She knew Kagome was probably angry at something that happened to her – and she was sure it had something to do with _Inuyasha_ – and decided to lash out at something that looked rational. Sadly that rationality radar pointed towards "sleeping with the enemy."

So yea, Sango fell for a guy who was the bane of their existence indirectly. She still had flashes of when he made a comment about them, especially Kagome and the way his amused gaze travelled towards them every time his clique made some sort of smartass – mostly dumb if an intellectually heard it – made a comment.

"That's part of the fucking reason I didn't even pay him much mind in the beginning!" She screamed, gripping the wheel tighter.

Kagome _knew_ he was someone out of their circle, and today at the cafeteria, she _knew_ he belonged to that very clique since her attention was mostly in their direction. Sango knew that Miroku wasn't any angel, it wasn't a secret to anyone, but she was positive that Kagome wouldn't be so hard, or so… _bitchy_ about it to such an extent. So for Kagome to suddenly state the obvious in something she was reluctant but tolerable with pissed her off.

And it was all because of the new kid!

Pulling into Miroku's driveway, Sango was happy that she didn't have to go far in search of him when he jumped out of his ride, slinging his bag over his shoulders without a care in the world. He looked so sexy in his baggy jeans, white shirt with a purple plaid collared shirt unbuttoned over it.

When he saw her, Miroku's face instantly split in two, dropping his bag and heading towards her. In one smooth motion, his pressed his lips sweetly to hers. "What brings you here?" Waggling his brows, thinking back to earlier today he was pleased when she flushed heatedly.

"Shut up." She rushed out, embarrassed at his knowing look directed at her.

Getting out of her ride when Miroku opened the door for her, she locked it and watched as he took up her bag, heading towards his and taking it up before walking up the driveway. She followed silently beside him, thankful that they would be home alone for a couple more hours since his guardian's job hours goes right down in the night.

"What's bothering you now?" He asked, after they were settled in bedroom and he began taking off his outer shirt.

Shrugging, Sango flopped down on his bed, welcoming the plushness with bliss. "Kagome's mad I kept us from her."

Pausing with one shoe off, Miroku quirked a brow in surprise. "I thought she was cool with it."

"That was before she found out who you were specifically."

Continuing with the removal of his shoes, Miroku shrugged out of his jeans, leaving on his socks and shirt as he took up his clothes. He couldn't say much to that because who would suddenly become friends with someone that used them as the center of their sadistic jokes?

"So…" He mumbled, his back turned to her as he balled up his dirty clothes and threw them in the nearby hamper. "Does that give me a disapproval stamp in her eyes?" Smiling at his lame attempt of a joke, Miroku hid the fact of the hurt twisting his heart.

Who could blame her really though? If he could take back all he's said and done, then he would – in a heartbeat. But the damage was done, and he wished only to redeem himself in some way because he really liked Sango. If being with Sango meant getting along with everyone in her life, including Kagome then he would – no questions asked. Not that it was a requirement entirely, but he also felt like shit for the way he was to her.

Miroku remembered a time before Inuyasha left, when they both didn't give a rat's ass about what others think. He figured that when Inuyasha left, he just… forgot himself, molding his true identity into someone he thought was cool and acceptable to his other friends. Before, no one went against who he was, because no one wanted to go against _Inuyasha _and his best friend.

But there was no Inuyasha for a period of time, and he had to make his own image – even if that made his very existence a lie.

"It's just a small bump in the road," Sango's voice whispered close to him, indicating her proximity. "She's not mad at you directly…" Sighing at a loss of words to explain, Sango touched her lips to Miroku's covered bicep. "I honestly don't know why she's mad," Laughing Sango moved her forehead to his bicep. "Kind of a pathetic thing to say, seeing that I'm her best friend."

Turning around to envelop her in a hug, Miroku took a deep whiff of her, his lids feeling heavy from the desire striking him. "No it's not. She's just not ready to tell you."

At her snort, Miroku hugged her closer.

"I can bet our relationship that it has something to do with _your_ idiotic best friend."

His loud hearty chuckle surprised her momentarily, but she simply cracked a smile.

"You're that confident huh?" He teased, sweeping his fingers lightly at her side as she jerked away with an angelic laughter at being tickled. "Willing to wager this amazingly long lasting relationship simply because of that airheaded asshole?"

Sango threw her head back with a loud musical laughter at Miroku's choice of words, instantly seeing that their friendship was real. Even when he made mild comments of his best friend – before she knew it was Inuyasha specifically – she could tell that the bromance they had was real.

"I might just have to have a serious conversation with him,"

"Oh yea?" She hummed, hugging him closer to her form.

"If the dude is going to inadvertently cock-block me because he keeps sending Kagome into a series of PMSing fit, which in turn cause you to take it out on _me_ simply because I'm in association with him…" He started confusingly. "Then why not sit him down like the sensible love struck and starved lover that I am and talk it out with him?"

Giggling Sango looked up at him. "So not only do you describe yourself as love struck and starved, but he's also cock blocking you now?"

Holding back the quick playful answer, Miroku quirked one brow as he stare into Sango's glimmering orbs. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip before allowing it to tip upwards in a secretive smile. One thing he loved about Sango was the silent challenges behind each word she spoke. There was nothing sexier than a woman who knew just what to say and how to say it. That was one of the things that drew him to her. The fire within her that constantly bubbled out a smart comment to squash what he thought was his smooth thought only made him enjoy the chase even more. And even now that he secured her in his heart and he in hers, the comments didn't stop… And the adventure carried on, making their relationship an eventful bond every waking hour.

"Hmmm?"

She untangled herself from him before going over to a stack of DVDs he had lying around on his table. Grimacing at some horror genre stacks, Sango continued shifting through his things intently. "This weekend may have to be postponed – until we both see what's up with those two," Changing the subject teasingly, she was about to turn around, but his body slamming against her stopped her and she found herself giggling in delight once more.

"I'll talk to him as soon as possible." His husky voice made her giggle softly, allowing him to cup her breast from behind.

"I think you're mixing up that meaning with _later._"

Her only reply was a low groan as he pressed himself against her purposefully eliciting a moan from her as she pushed back to meet his shallow thrusting.

"It doesn't matter," He mumbled, turning her around and wedging his way between her legs. Miroku eased down, kissing her deeply while a leg of hers wound around him and his hand caress the length before snaking under her skirt and yanking at her panties. "I'll talk to her either way,"

Sango giggled when she felt and heard the tearing of her undergarment, too hot to even consider chewing his head off as she fumbled to pull his boxers off in a mirrored rush. As they moved around to get more comfortable and accommodate their growing arousal, Sango couldn't help but wonder how such a feeling, such a union could be so wrong.

Miroku is everything she ever wanted and more – he just happened to be in the wrong place.

She pushed him away lightly, her blush intensifying while she helped him remove his shirt, admiring his physic in all his naked glory. "You're perfect," She whispered against his lips, her gaze locking with his, praying that he could see the emotions that she was too embarrassed to say.

When he grinned against her lips, letting his lids shield his orbs halfway, she squeaked when he ripped her blouse off of her. "I love you."

Before she could say or react to his confession, he hiked her up against him and buried himself deep within her.

The room echoed with their groans and moans as Sango bounced slowly atop him, searching for his lips with hers as she hugged him close to her frame.

_I love you too Miroku _A jubilant tear broke free from her cinnamon eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lying on her bed, with her head where her feet usually are, Kagome allowed her long damp tresses to sweep idly on the floor, her fingers thumping lightly on the closed book resting atop her tummy. She had discarded her close, already took a shower and was now donning a short black spandex tights with a matching baby-tee with white writing of some band spattered across her chest.

Focusing solely on Inuyasha for the moment, she wondered for the umpteenth time if she should go over by him; ask him what was bugging him. She wanted to be that friend for once that helped someone rather than relying on them. Though, conflictingly, she was scared to visit him with her first kiss so fresh in her memories.

Did she want him to pretend it didn't happen?

But then again, not having an effect on someone like Inuyasha hurt like hell. Would her inexperience suck that much that forgetting was his only option in order to move on and salvage some ounce of their budding friendship?

She sighed, but it sounded more like an aggravated huff.

She didn't even know what she wanted! Laughing slightly at her dilemma, she thumped louder on her book; remember the poem she'd just written moments ago. Redness dusted over her cheeks as she vaguely thought back to certain lines she wrote – lines that _flowed _like the richest wine in the entire world. Saying that the cause for such a wonderful poem had nothing to do with a certain silver haired idiot would be nothing but a lie, but Kagome would die a thousand deaths before admitting that out loud.

"Argh!" She screamed, thankful that she was home alone to act like a normal sixteen year old teen. Twisting on her side, with the book pressed to her bosom, Kagome closed her eyes, but opened them quickly when an image of Inuyasha's smiling face assaulted her.

It wouldn't do her any good to fall for someone – _especially_ Inuyasha who was still sprung up on their art teacher. Rolling her eyes, the very thought of such a thing made Kagome feel a new and fresh round of hatred and jealously for that married woman.

Not only did she hurt Inuyasha, lie to him and discarded him after she'd had her fill, she had the audacity to try and force herself back into his life. That brazen old bat had balls, and Kagome knew that she too had a fresh round of hatred for her too. Well, if her attitude towards her in class – the best student to boot – wasn't an indication of such, then Kagome was really dumb.

"Stupid in all honestly." Kagome grumbled, but not because she was wrong about her assumptions – because she was _right_. She was simply stupid because the first time Kagome became interested in a guy, it had to be someone with so much fucked up dimension like Inuyasha. That pompous asshole kept prying into her personal life, spouting shit that made her happy yet on edge all at once. Not to mention he lived _right next door_!

"The horror!" Kagome groused, pushing herself into a sitting position before breezing through her poem book.

She shook her head sadly, glimpsing at dark suicidal poems page after page. Yet the last entry that was completed just minutes ago happened to be the only light one speaking about an obnoxious stranger that angered her and made her happy all the same. Just re-reading the poem caused a smile to touch her lips, turning into a full blown grin accompanied by a blush as she read the part about a kiss and musky male aromas that infiltrated her senses into stupor.

"I'm in so much trouble," Kagome groaned, though the grin didn't fall from her lips.

When she was about to lay back down, the doorbell rang, perking her interest slightly, but was sure that it was Sango. She did owe her an apology and an explanation for the way she acted.

Walking out of her room and down the steps, Kagome placed her mass of hair in a messy bun as she neared the door. She didn't have any right to judge Sango's boyfriend, regardless of what she openly knew of him. If Sango gave the guy a chance, then there was most likely more than meet the eye.

Yanking the door open, she pouted. "I'm so glad you…" Looking up into golden orbs, Kagome silently watched as he took his dear time in admiring her. His gaze turned molten each passing second and she was itching to block his momentary attention at her midsection but his gaze flickered up towards her, making her breath hitched before squeaking out a soft, "came."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Before Inuyasha could stop himself from taking the small trot over to Kagome's place, he found himself pressing the button to ring her doorbell, shoving his hands in his faded jeans pocket.

After the well needed shower, Inuyasha found himself a restless mess. With homework scattered across his bed, none of them piquing his interest – _especially_ the art work, Inuyasha had to find a means of distraction. He felt guilty for turning to Kagome but her comment about him not trusting her still twisted around his heart painfully. Talking about her two way path, he knew that this could be the beginning of something good.

When she opened the door, all smile and donning such sexy yet simple attire, he was irked by the fact that she was expecting someone, and prayed to God that it wasn't a dude. His eyes roamed her from head to toe, coming back up in a lazy travel as he drank in the way her shorts – that looked like a boy short hugged her so deliciously, and rising slightly at the juncture between her legs which earned him a silent groan. With one hand still in her damp hair, her little shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a cute lightening ring. By the way her nipples were straining against the shirt; he knew she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't wearing that earlier today."

Smiling that lazy smile of his as he leaned against the door frame, Inuyasha smirked when her face heated up before breathing out the last part of her sentence.

"I…I…" She paused; furrowing her brows at actually wanted to explain herself to him. Her navel was itching her for the past week and Sango had suggested she gave her ring a break just in case it turned into something worst. But after yesterday, the itching has seized but she gave it one more day before putting it back on.

"Who are you waiting for?" He pried, berating himself at sounding like a jealous boyfriend.

Before she could answer, Inuyasha pushed his way into her home, a smirk replacing his smile as he sauntered pass her, his gaze dropping to her backside and groaning. "You're killing me over here Hoodie,"

Blushing she ignored his comment before closing the door behind her. "Come right in," She teased, brushing some loose strands from her face. "Um… what brings you here?"

Shrugging, Inuyasha surveyed her home, noticing that it lacked the cozy home feeling that his place had, even though it was just him and the old man. Flicking his gaze over to Kagome, he found himself staring intently at her in silent wonder as she looked about her place, refusing to watch him. Maybe she was thinking about that kiss?

Bursting with some sense of accomplishment, Inuyasha hoped that if it was indeed a guy coming over, then she wouldn't be thinking about him anymore that a cat may think about novels.

"I was bored and…" Pausing he shrugged once more. "I figured company was all I needed."

Kagome pursed her lips, ever the observer, she knew that pause in his sentence had something to do with the art teacher. She bit her lips to dampen the hurt coursing through it. Did Inuyasha only want to be around her as a distraction away from that woman? Was saying they could be friends a cover up to occupy his mind in some way or to placate him when he slipped?

"You're doing it again," By now Inuyasha was leaning against the counter, since she let him in at the side door nearest the kitchen. He was in direct view of the front room that was as spotless as they came.

"What?" Kagome grumbled, sweeping strands of hair from her face in distraction as she moved towards the steps. "My brother will be home in a few minutes," She continued, changing the subject. "It's best if he doesn't see you."

"Why? Ashamed of me already Hoodie?" Chuckling, he waited for her to add something but was deafened by her silence as she climbed the steps, urging him to follow closely behind.

With the view, Inuyasha didn't object but he was curious about her brother now. Was he the one who constantly hurt her, both physically at times and mentally? If so, then why were her parents condoning such a thing? Especially seeing how Kagome was day in day out? When he reached her room, he was frozen in place at the image. It was clean, and in order – looked similar to his but the colors bled depression and again, his thoughts ran to her parents – her mother especially. Wasn't their daughter the shining star in the family? Wasn't the daughter daddy's little angel? And most of all, wasn't the older brother supposed to _protect_ his baby sister from harm, instead of causing it?

"You're doing it again." This time, it was Kagome who spoke as she drew back the curtains and opened her window.

"I'm just curious," Flopping down on her bed, he picked up the book that she had and was turned face down. He looked at the heading and quirk a brow. "The Obnoxious Good Kisser?" He quoted in wonder, intrigued as to what this poem may be about.

Kagome yelp in embarrassment as she rushed towards Inuyasha, snatching the book from him so roughly that she fell atop him, throwing the book in the far corner of her room. "Didn't anyone tell you that being nosy can get you cut?!" She hissed, poking a finger at on his chest.

"And apparently no one ever told you that it's not good to throw yourself against a guy in near to nothing," When her face turned a deeper shade of red, he couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed their position, scrambling off of him with a loud clearing of her throat.

"That book is private," She replied in a clip voice, folding her arms.

"Well…" He started, looking her over once more. "I guess I can accept that."

"Luckily by choice," She '_hmph'_ before turning her back on him, closing and locking her door when a faint shuffling of keys reached her ears.

"If you want to have your way with me, all you need do is ask," Inuyasha chuckled, ignoring the slight fear in her eyes to lighten the mood.

He was positive now that her brother was the source of the way she was and the things she did. A shame that it had to be someone so close to her in kin, especially when the others did nothing much to seize such heinous acts. Inuyasha watched silently as she moved away from the door, her demeanor turning grey as she exhaled a soft sigh before plopping down on opposite side of the bed.

"Want to talk about it?"

She snorted. "It won't do much now would it?"

Inuyasha bumped his shoulder against hers lightly, waiting until she looked up at him, revealing the pain swirling in her eyes. "You'd be amazed at how much talking helps."

Flickering her gaze to his lips and back to his eyes, she wet her lips before answering. "It won't." She pressed, turning her face away from him. "Besides, he leaves next week for a couple of months," Shrugging as if that was alright, Kagome plucked at an invisible thread on her shirt.

Inuyasha watched her silently, raking his brain for something sensible to say. He knew she was withdrawing from him once more, automatically in the sense to protect herself. It also showed that she didn't fully trust him, and whether she wanted to or not was lost on his part in this moment. When her gaze had dropped to his lips, the jolt of pleasure almost made him lose control.

But what guy would he be if he succumbed to these confusing feelings, knowing that just a short hour ago he was caught up with someone else. Hoodie was a very attractive girl when looked closely at, and behind her mysterious persona, getting to know her as a person was delightful and Inuyasha would by a jerk to say he didn't find her some sort of attraction towards her.

Inuyasha inhaled loudly, exhaling just as loudly before scooting to the edge of the bed and laying on his back, his gaze directed to Kagome whose head was bowed silently.

"Kikyou called me a while ago."

His peculiar gaze watched intently as the emotions flickering in her eyes hung heavy between them and he waited impatiently to say something.

When her only response was a slight nod, he inhaled loudly, never allowing his gaze to waver. "She wanted to remind me about a specific time in our past – something that linked to the project she gave us." He cracked a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Talk about torture left right and center huh."

When Kagome recalled the title of their project, she couldn't help but blush at what it openly stated. "I'm sorry to hear about that," She shrugged flippantly, hoping the small green monster stayed hidden behind her. "I don't ever want to be in a position like that."

"Oh really now," He grinned toothily at her, "even if I'm the other party?"

"Well yea," She started with a roll of her eyes, the bed sheet rumbling a little as she shift towards him, drawing up a leg and bending it at the knee under her other leg that dangled off of the ground. Her knee was a few inches from Inuyasha's gaze and his only response was a quirk of his thick brows. Ignoring him she continued. "Here you have a school project that you need to pass in order to move up, yet everything about that project's title reminds you of something you wish to forget." She shrugged once more. "It's a cruel world, and she's enjoying the ride while tugging you along."

"That's putting it mildly." He acknowledged. "I would understand if she was single, and… _maybe _wanted to try us again," He mumbled, surprised at what he'd just said.

"After everything you went through," Kagome swallowed thickly as a pain struck her. "You'd go back with her? Your love is that strong?"

Inuyasha allowed her query to sing in a few more minutes as silence engulfed them both. He knew it was foolish of him, but he would be lying if he said he still didn't love the bitch. Again, she was his first in everything – even if he went in head first as if he was a boss – but in truth he just saw something liked and like any sugar starved kid, he went for it. Thoughts of what Kikyou had told him the previous night; about wanting him in the end invaded his mind, sending a fresh round of delight through him.

But in the end, she didn't did she? In the end she still chose to stay and marry her then fiancé because fighting for him didn't amount to much in her mind.

"You must think I'm stupid," He breathed, closing his eyes in shame.

"Yes." Kagome mumbled out, loud enough for him to hear. "But I've never been in love, though I've often heard the saying that love makes you stupid." Shrugging to shake off her jealousy she smiled. "I guess it is true then."

"But I know she'll just toy with me like before." Inuyasha continued. "I mean she told me she love me, told me that she wanted me over her husband, but I don't see her making any move than simply wanted me to be another dirty secret."

He shook his head as reality shone down on him.

Kagome felt the tingle of his breath against her knees, but once again – she ignored it. "It's safe to say that you're fucked," She grinned when he snapped his gaze back at her, after letting it fall to the design on her shirt.

"I just don't want to be a dirty secret again," He admitted softly, getting up and walking around the bed to be on the same side of her, sitting down where his head once lay. "I mean, she really hurt me – pushed me to a dark place I don't ever want to visit. I was so caught up in what I thought was _our_ love, so blinded by her presence that I did anything and everything to be with her – to make her happy." He ran a palm over his face, muffling his next words. "I don't ever want to feel that pathetic again. It's not worth it – not worth the journey that'll take me back to that place when all is done and she decides to drop me once more." Removing his hand, his gaze dropped to the scars on Kagome's arms and he reached out to take one of her arm without thinking, his thumb caressing each long line softly and slowly. "It's not a pleasant feeling when you think about it thoroughly."

Allowing her tongue to peek out from its home, she held it in place against her bottom lips, her breath hitching at the tender feel of Inuyasha's finger grazing her wounds. With each touch, she felt nothing but warmth, never experiencing an ounce of judgment in his caress. "It came to that point?" She airily asked, her gaze misting over with sorrow.

Chucking, he dropped her arm after giving her a reassuring squeeze before turning from her intense and knowing frown. "They say love makes you do foolish things."

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled softly. "Hmm, among other things."

His amber windows shifted to aqua windows before easing up and flicking her tears with his thumb. "I had no idea you were such a cry baby."

"I just understand you – to some extent." This time it was her who leaned over towards him, taking one of his large hands in hers. "I understand you," She spoke once more, her eyes peering deeply into his. "And I know you know I'm telling the truth."

Dragging his hands from her, his aimed a warm smile in her direction at her confession and understanding. Inhaling a shuddered breath he tapped his patted the back of her hand softly. "I know."

"And…" She quickly added, not willing to stay in such dark thoughts for too long. "You can always make a new first time on a rainy day."

"How can I make it more memorable from the first one?"

Kagome pursed her lips in concentration. "I don't know." She looked around silently as if the answer would pop up. "Pick something or someone you enjoy being around, or someone who you care deeply for," When he was about to talk she cut him off with an index finger to his lips. "_Not_ a memory that also brings pain to you!"

He smiled. "Well… I guess I have something to think about."

"There you go!" She grinned widely. "It doesn't even have to be a rainy day – just had it for effects."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this," He noticed, his lids half closed. "What's your idea?"

"I'm not telling you," She giggled when a blush crept up upon her. There was no way in hell Kagome was going to tell him that her first kiss under the bleachers, added with imaginary rain was going to be her portrait of choice.

Was his dear Hoodie hiding something from him or what? Inuyasha grin grew in side as he eased closer to her, as if the proximity would squeeze the answer out of him. "You know I'll eventually see if when it's due."

"Then I guess you'll have to wait won't you?"

Narrowing his gaze at her, he inched even closer, noting how her long lashes where when they kissed her cheek with every fall of her lids. Or the way her cheek was now a rosy flushed color, reminding him of a few hours ago.

"I know what you're going to paint," He breathed.

Watching him silently for a couple of seconds, she searched his windows for any sign of lie – coming up with nothing but the truth as his eyes shifted from her lips and back up to her oceans.

"You don't," She breathed, feeling the gravity pull between them as she began hyperventilate a little.

"I bet I do," He countered, this time his gaze sticking on her plush lips.

Licking her lips once more, she too started to focus on his lips, wishing she could get an encore of earlier today. The way his lips dances against her sent warmth flooding through her, igniting her very core as she remembered the way she responded to him, allowing him to suck her tongue into his mouth with such an intensity that had her knees going weak.

A loud banging on her door broke their connection, and Kagome jumped at the sound of her brother's angry call. "Mom wants you to do the dishes until she comes home."

Kagome sighed, knowing that he was lying and made no move to answer him or open the door.

"Hey you stupid bitch," He called, rattling the doorknob angrily. "I know you're in there!" Kicking the door he growled. "Get your ass down here and do the dishes!"

Inuyasha watched Kagome's body language silently; appalled at the way her brother addressed her. Getting up without so much of a word, he shrugged off Kagome's desperate hold before heading to the door. "We can both do the dishes. It's no biggie once I help." He flashed her a reassuring smile before turning the latch on the door.

Opening the door before Souta start up once more, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's brother, who was about a foot shorter than him. Souta was a little buffer than Inuyasha, and what look to be a permanent scowl accentuated with blood-shot eyes, leading him to wonder if he smokes. Quirking a furrowed brow when Souta eased around to look at Kagome, Inuyasha was silently daring him to say something out of the way.

Souta's only response was a smirk as understanding dawned on him. "Sneaky," He sang, cast Inuyasha one last look before heading down the hall to his room. "If you're up for more rounds sister dear," He started, a snide smile kissing his lips. "I'll be sure to call some guys up later." Opening his door, he turned fully, suppressing a laugh as he watch Inuyasha's eyes turned a darker shade in anger. "A dollar an hour would work right?"

Even though he couldn't see Kagome he knew his message was travelling loud and clear, and with that thought in mind he slammed his door shirt with a content smile.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was now lying in a ball on her bed, her face bowed down to her chest with sadness. "Don't pay him no mind," Inuyasha started, turning back towards her and sitting next to her. "Just block him out."

"I know!" She growled, suddenly angry at everything, gripping her wrist as angry tears squeezed their way out of her closed windows. "Ugh, I hate when people tell me that," She grouched, "As if they fucking _understand_!"

Kagome felt her form being yanked from her hand, looking up into angry sunshine. "Let's just go wash the dishes and you can come over," When she was about to protest, he cast a narrowed glare in her direction. "I'm not taking anything but a 'yes' or 'ok' from you."

Sputtering she looked for an excuse to get out of going over by him. The last thing she needed was for Souta to have more hateful remarks to say about and two her. Going over to Inuyasha's place and having him know where Inuyasha lived was the last thing she needed him to know right now. _'Just a couple more days,'_ she chanted silently, wishing that those days where simply hours.

"I don't have any clean appropriate clothes," She feebly said, wishing the last thing he'd think to do is search her room.

"You can stay like that – we can even go through the shrubs if you don't wanna walk all the way down the driveway or the steps."

"But…"

"Or I can just give you my shirt," Making to take off his shirt, Kagome protested profusely as her cheek flushed.

The last thing she would want is another previous of that sexy toned body of his. With an angry scowl and some color choices of words under her breath, she relented when he tugged her forward, and out the door. One final glance at her brother's room that was pounding with music, Kagome retrieved her bedroom key and then locked her door before heading down, Inuyasha right behind her.

"I'm rinsing." She declared with a pout.

"I'll only let it pass just because,"

Looking behind her, she couldn't help but smile at the teasing smirk decorating her face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hope you guys enjoyed this. It was painful writing the Kikyou/Inuyasha bit though ((gag)) but I broke though… Oh and please check out my new story – the summer bit I did called _**Summer Madness 2012**_. It has a total of 45 chapters, but for the moment I just posted 15 cause I'm lazy and need to catch up on MTV Awkward :p

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
